Dangereous Love Story
by arnah
Summary: Bella et Edward ne sont plus une humaine et un vampire mais deux humains, une fille sans histoire et un homme cachant un secret : suite à un drame dans sa vie il est devenu un agent de la CIA. Une profession qui empêche toute relation amoureuse saine car personne à l'exception de la famille ne doit savoir ce qu'il est au risque de graves représailles. Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1 : Mania

Une boule. Je ressentais une boule dans le ventre, me tordant l'estomac comme un anneau gastrique. Mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles, Debussy, n'y changeaient rien. Les choses les plus banales de la vie, comme la rentrée scolaire, me donnait envie de vomir. Je m'appelle Bella, 1m67 et 53kg de craintes et d'angoisse à l'idée de changer de vie. J'habitais un petit village situé au sud de l'Alsace et je m'étais récemment installée sur Strasbourg, une grande ville située à une heure et demi de mon ancien lieu de résidence, dans un petit studio étudiant pour y étudier le droit. J'étais l'avant dernière d'une famille de cinq personnes. J'avais deux sœurs, une petite de trois années ma cadette et une grande de trois année mon ainée. Elles étaient toutes ma vie, j'étais telle un lion protecteur face à quiconque s'approchait d'elle. L'attachement si fort que je leur portais été sûrement dû au fait que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis et encore moins de quelconque relation amoureuse ou peut-être, tout simplement, le fait que j'aimais défendre ceux que j'aimais. Elles étaient tous ce que j'avais. Les seules à vraiment me donner le sourire.

Je me trouvais en direction de la faculté de droit, mon chemin vers la vie adulte. La si convoité Université de Strasbourg. Le tram vert avec ces hommes ivres et ses enfants perchés aux mains de leurs parents allaient devenir mon quotidien, un passage obligé à la croissance. J'y étais enfin, allez chercher le sens, les choses qui me faisait le plus peur étaient aussi celles que je convoitais le plus. Je m'étais toujours senti différente, je ne faisais rien comme les autres : je réussissais plus dans des tâches difficiles à accomplir que dans le cas inverse, je pouvais passer d'une émotion quelconque à une émotion opposée en l'espace de dix secondes, même ma façon de manger était étrange et surtout il m'arrivait souvent d'être prise de pressentiments. Lorsque j'en parlai pour la première fois à mes sœurs, elles me jugèrent folle. Jusqu'à ce que les impressions sur leurs futurs que j'avais partagées avec elles s'avèrent vraies. Depuis, elles ne cessaient de me consulter tout en m'appelant, ironiquement, "Irma notre soeur la voyante".

Ma grande sœur était assise à côté de moi. Mélina était en 3ème année de faculté de biologie, après un douloureux échec en fac de médecine que je m'étais personnellement activée à faire oublier à coup de longues discussions à trois heure du matin, de bols de crème glacée et de soirées DVD tout comme pour ses nombreux échecs amoureux. Mélina était une femme magnifique entêtée à trouver l'homme de sa vie à l'âge de 22 ans à peine. Tout excepté ce que voulaient les hommes de son âge. Sauf qu'elle avait une détermination effarante et écœurante face à l'amour, elle s'obstinait à ne pas perdre espoir et surtout, à ne pas oublier son Ken. Par conséquent, sa chambre finissait toujours en bain de larmes que je me bornais à vider et à boucher.

Arrivée à destination nous nous quittâmes et je franchis les fameuses portes s'ouvrant à la croissance et à la nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à moi. Premier cours, observation des lieux, un endroit magnifique, soudain mes yeux se pausèrent sur une adorable jeune femme de mon âge, petite, belle, mignonne, aux allures riches mais paradoxalement assez simples. Elle me donna envie de la connaître. Elle se retourna vers moi, elle me sourit et je lui rendis son geste, timidement. Me faire des amis faisait parti de mes nouvelles priorités. Malgré le fait que je sois née ici, j'avais des doutes sur mon intégration. Je gardais un très mauvais souvenir de mes années lycée. Je ne m'entendais pas avec les autres élèves que je trouvais immature voire stupides et j'avais refusé d'être hypocrite, de ce fait, je me sentais parfois un peu seule. Je n'avais eu que trois vrais amis durant cette période. Et je fus heureuse de n'avoir pas perdu leur contact mais je souhaitais vraiment agrandir ce cercle.

Au cours suivant, un groupe de fille m'aborda, elles étaient quatre: Léa, Angela, Laurène et Jessica. Même si la fille à qui j'avais souri au cours précedent ne faisait pas parti de ce groupe, je me sentis satisfaite. Elles me proposèrent de manger avec elles au self. J'étais bien, heureuse et cela faisait un moment que ça ne m'était plus arrivé, de ne pas être invisible, comme totalement fondu dans la masse malgré ma différence avec les autres élèves. J'appris à les connaître : Jessica était la riche dévergondée, Léa la fille prodigue, Laurène la pauvre boursière avide de luxe et de paillette, et Angela la gentille. Jessica était pleine de ragôts : X a couché avec Y, Z était une pute …

Ces broutilles pleins la tête, je tournai la tête et soudain je crus la perdre, la porte du restaurant universitaire s'ouvrit sur le plus important des chapitres de ma vie. Il apparut sous mon regard tel une tornade. Je cru que mes yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites, j'étais incapable de regarder ailleurs car si mon regard avait le malheur de se perdre j'avais peur qu'il disparaisse et je pensais que pareille merveille n'était visible qu'une fois dans une vie. Il était grand, semblait musclé, des cheveux bruns clairs et ses yeux ressemblaient aux plus beaux bijoux Swarovski jamais lancés sur le marché. Il était beau à en tomber à la renverse. Face à moi, se trouvait Apollon. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Soudain, les magnifiques yeux bleus plongèrent dans les miens. Mes mains se mirent à trembler, je piquai un fard et détournai le regard, intimidée comme un fidèle face à son Dieu. Quand mes yeux, droguées de ce merveilleux spectacle décidèrent de ne pas céder aux supplications de mon cerveau et qu'ils se reposèrent à nouveau sur les siens, cédant à la folie, je me rendis compte que les yeux bleus n'avaient pas changé de direction, ils était rivés sur mes yeux marrons. Ils étaient soulignés d'épais sourcils à la fois surpris et perplexe. Mon cœur battit la chamade tendit que mon regard se scotchait au sien.

- Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? demanda Jessica en suivant curieusement mon regard.

La chaîne se rompit.

- Rien … Je … Je dois y aller » Bégayais-je

Je pris mon plateau dans mes mains le rendit et me dirigeai aux toilettes le plus rapidement possible malgré les regards que je sentais rivés sur mon dos. Je m'enfermai dans le toilette le plus proche. Ma respiration était saccadée, mes mains moites et tremblantes, la folie, l'adrénaline et tout ce qui pouvait se ressentir lors d'un violent coup de foudre s'étaient emparé de tout mon corps. Je m'adossai à la porte comme pour éviter une chute. Je le savais, je le sentais, tôt ou tard cette homme ferait parti de ma vie et il la bouleverserait d'une manière inattendue. Je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines.


	2. Chapter 2 :Sortez les armes !

Ce mystérieux inconnu était omni présent dans mon esprit. Chaque matin, j'avais hâte de retrouver la fac pour mon rendez-vous avec les magnifiques yeux bleus. Ils n'étaient pas dans ma section, il semblait être plus âgé que moi. Je me contentais donc de l'observer de loin. Avec les yeux. Comme les toiles qu'on trouve dans les musées et qui valent des millions d'euros.

En ce qui concernait mes études, le droit me passionnait. Je m'étais inscrite à une option qui mélangé tous les niveaux et où nous étudions les grands procès qui avaient changé l'histoire. Passionnant ! Nous n'étions que quatorze à suivre cette option. Evidemment ces options n'intéressaient aucun étudiant sauf les passionnés. Le professeur fit l'appel, tout le monde était là, sauf un élève, un certain Cullen. Nous commençâmes le cours, soudain quelqu'un entra en même temps que je prenais des notes telle une machine à écrire:

- Excusez mon retard Professeur.

Au son de cette voix je lâchai mon stylo et sursautai. C'était lui. Cette voix délicieuse ne pouvait que lui appartenir. Je levai doucement la tête, je n'avais pas eu tord.

- Monsieur Cullen nous vous attendions- le professeur fit un rapide tour de la pièce, ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, la seule élève sans binôme- allez donc vous asseoir près de la jeune fille au fond !

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille au fond, je rougis et lui souris maladroitement. Quand il me vit, il parut agacé. Il monta l'estrade, j'enlevai le sac sur mon siège voisin pour lui laisser la place. Soudain il s'assit trois chaises plus loin. Je me sentis bête et humiliée. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas s'assoir à côté de moi ? Si je lui avais plu, il se serait installé le plus près possible de moi et aurait engagé la conversation comme d'autre garçon l'avait fait aux cours précédents. C'est comme cela que ça devait se passer. Peut-être m'étais-je trompée sur son compte, il avait beau avoir un visage et un corps digne de la mythologie grecque, peut-être était-ce un garçon quelconque. Un immense sentiment de rejet s'empara de moi et me déchira le cœur. Qu'avais-je fais ? Quel était le problème de ce garçon ? Est-ce que je sentais mauvais ? Un rappel de ma préparation matinale me dispensa d'une rapide vérification. J'avais vidé ma bouteille de parfum sur moi. Un parfum dont on me faisait toujours des compliments. Quel était donc son problème ? Je lui en voulu de me perturber ainsi, je m'étais toujours interdite de me laisser distraire par un garçon sur les bancs de la Fac et voilà que je ne savais même plus de quoi le professeur parlait, tout cela pour une simple broutille. Je le regardai. Les yeux bleus (plus près, presque vert) se fixèrent sur moi tout comme au self. Sauf, qu'ici, ils étaient empreins de rage inexpliqués. Il me fusilla du regard et je mourus sur le coup, complètement achevée. Je tournai la tête sous le choc. Je mis un moment à me souvenir du cours autrefois passionnant. Ce type ne méritait pas de me voir décontenancée. Oui : l'affaire Hamida Djandoubi. Le dernier homme au monde à avoir été tué par guillotine et le dernier condamné à mort en France. Il avait forcé sa maîtresse à se prostituer et avait fini par la torturer. Terrifiant ! Terrifiant. A présent le professeur souhaitait lancer un débat sur la peine de mort.

- Monsieur Cullen, je suis certain que, comme toujours, vous avez des subjections tout à fait pertinentes à nous faire partager.

- Oui, je le regardais, ébahi, stupéfaite par son arrogance. Quel con !

- Je serais honoré de les entendre. Que pensez-vous de la peine de mort monsieur Cullen ?

L'admiration que lui portait le professeur m'agaça au plus haut point. Pourquoi alimenter son sentiment de supériorité, il ne le méritait pas. Il semblait tellement hautain.

- Et bien, je pense que c'est une excellente institution. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi elle a été abolie. Constatez par vous-même, depuis la dernière exécution en 1981, le taux de criminalité a fortement augmenté. De plus il y a de moins en moins de place dans les centres pénitenciers donc la condamnation à mort permettrait de ne pas avoir des soucis d'effectifs de cellules.

Le professeur semblait captivé par ce sordide point de vue, moi je le trouvais si fou que mes yeux s'arrondirent tels des soucoupes. Je lâchais un petit rire.

- Mademoiselle Swan, vous avez quelque chose à nous faire partager ?

Je levais les yeux, j'étais sous le choc. Mon rire n'avait peut-être pas été si petit que ça. Les fusils bleu verdâtres se pointèrent lentement sur leur cible, droit vers moi.

- Euh … non pas vraiment. Dis-je, en baissant la tête.

Le professeur parût déçu. Et puis merde ! J'avais toujours était de nature assez franche et direct, pourquoi me priver ? Il n'en valait pas la peine.

- En fait si, je trouve ce point de vue un peu sidérant ! Sans vouloir t'offenser ! Lui dis-je en tournant légèrement la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard.

Tous se retournèrent vers moi, ils étaient sous le choque mais mon voisin lointain parût de plus en plus agacé.

- Je le trouve … dur. Je pense, qu'en tant que futur gardien de la paix, nous devrions nous comporter de façon plus souple. Derrière chaque homme se cache une vie. Nous ne pouvons en retirer une en prétextant vouloir le respect de chacun. Nous ne pouvons faire un acte que nous interdisons, c'est absurde. C'est comme l'éducation qu'un parent peu donner à son enfant par amour pour ce dernier. Un parent ne peut défendre à son enfant de faire une chose que lui-même fait, pour son bien. Nous sommes la loi, la loi est le parent et la population est l'enfant. Cela fonctionne de la même manière. Par amour pour l'humanité nous devons nous comporter de la manière la plus exemplaire. Nous sommes l'autorité. Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur. Sinon le monde courra vers sa perte. Nous ne pouvons exécuter des hommes sous prétexte qu'il y a des problèmes d'effectif de cellule. C'est n'importe quoi ! En plus nous ne sommes même pas certains de la culpabilité de l'accusé. La seule façon de savoir la vérité serait d'être présent lors du fait. Or c'est impossible. Nous ne pouvons tuer un innocent. Regardez, l'affaire américaine Troy Davis. Troy Davis a été condamné à mort alors que personne n'était vraiment certain de sa culpabilité. Il hurlait sous tous les toits qu'il était innocent et personne ne l'a cru. Sauf que la dernière phrase qu'il a prononcée parle d'elle-même. Il a dit « Que Dieu vous pardonne, vous tuez un innocent». Si ça ce n'est pas la preuve que…

- Oh allez sortez les violons, m'interrompt-il en riant.

Tous se mirent à rire, à l'exception du professeur, toujours captivé par mes paroles, et de moi qui sentait la rage monter et consumer mes cordes vocales transformant ma voix en une accusation pleine de haine.

- Attends ! Un pauvre innocent se fait accuser à tord d'un crime affreux puis tuer et ça te fait rire. Tu n'as donc pas de cœur ? L'accusais-je.

- Alors déjà tu ne peux pas te permettre de dire qu'il est innocent parce que tu ne sais rien du tout , tu as dû lire un vague petit article sur internet et tu crois déjà avoir ton doctorat ! Il est PRESUME innocent. Et mon cœur va très bien.

Je me mis à rire amèrement.

- Rectification ! En fait c'est le cerveau qui lui manque ! Me moquai-je.

Je m'attendais à des rires mais à la place je fus regarder par douze paires d'œil complètement scandalisées par les propos que je venais de dire, comme si j'avais dit une chose vraiment fausse.

- Et toi tu n'as pas de cerveau et aucune répartie ! Tu te crois maligne mais essaye déjà d'avoir ta première année petite bachelière débile. Me lança-t-il

- Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter le menaçai-je, folle de rage. Tu ne me connais même pas.

- T'inquiète, je n'ai pas besoin de ton approbation pour ça ! Et encore moins besoin de te connaître, fort heureusement me lança-t-il, un sourire arrogant aux coins des lèvres.

Je m'en voulu d'avoir cru qu'il pouvait se passer quelque chose entre ce parfait crétin et moi. Je voulus le gifler et surtout ME gifler rien que pour avoir envisagé cela et aussi parce que, malgré cet affront, je le trouvais toujours aussi attirant.

- Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? Lui demandai-je, hors de moi.

- Et toi pour qui tu te prends ? Tu ne peux pas dire qu'une personne favorable à la peine de mort est forcément dépourvue d'humanité. J'aimerai bien t'y voir toi si un assassin tuait toute ta famille. Tu serais … tellement ... hors de toi et tu voudrais tuer cette personne de tes propres mains. Tu n'as jamais vécu ça, tu ne peux pas savoir !

- Oh parce que toi tu l'as vécu peut-être ?!

Son visage se décomposa. Il rougit de rage et ses lèvres se pincèrent de colère. Je me demandai si je n'avais pas été trop loin, j'avais peut-être fait une bêtise. Je voulu m'excuser mais le professeur m'interrompit.

- Mademoiselle Swan, je vous ordonne de vous calmer ! Vous avez tout deux des points de vue très intéressant ! Intervint le professeur l'air emballé. J'adore quand il y a une divergence d'opinions, vous mettez un peu d'action ! Affirma-t-il, emballé. D'ailleurs, comme je vous l'ai dit juste avant j'ai l'intention de faire des binômes pour l'année et je voudrais que vous soyez ensemble tout les deux, je suis certain qu'à vous deux vous ferez du bon boulot. Vous m'avez l'air d'être une sacrée passionaria Mademoiselle Swan, tout comme Monsieur Cullen ! J'aime ça !

Je cru à une blague ! Ce professeur était dingue. Mon nouveau binôme lâcha un juron dans sa barbe :

- Et merde ! Manquait plus que ça !

Je ne pouvais rester sans rien dire :

- Mais Professeur vous avez bien vu qu'on ne s'entend pas du tout. Dans ce cas pourquoi nous mettre ensemble ? Je ne comprends pas.

Soudain douze têtes se tournèrent vers moi sous le choc. Le professeur retira ses petites lunettes de sur son nez.

- Mademoiselle Swan, vous contestez ma décision ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je l'entendis rire discrètement à ma droite. Je mourrais d'envie de me retourner pour le fusiller du regard.

- Non … Non Professeur, mais je pense que …

- J'ai décidé que vous allez travailler ensemble alors vous travaillerez ensemble.

Je bouillonnais, je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui m'arrivait. J'étais condamnée à travailler avec cet abruti pour l'année entière.

- La nature de votre prochain travail sera une analyse détaillée d'un procès de votre choix ayant conduit à une condamnation à mort. Il sera à rendre dans un mois et noté bien entendu. Les deux binômes qui auront obtenu les deux meilleures notes auront le privilège de m'accompagner à Paris pour le procès traitant l'affaire Dutreil. Vous en avez tous entendu parler elle est très médiatisée. Bon évidemment, il ne fera pas suite à une condamnation à mort, je ne suis pas en mesure de vous faire participer à un procès entrant dans le sujet pour la simple raison que la peine de mort est une institution abolit en France. Mais c'est une chance incroyable pour vous !

En effet, c'était le rêve pour tout étudiant en droit qui se respecte. Et à cause de lui, il allait me passer sous le nez. A l'entente de la sonnerie annonçant la sortie de l'enfer, il se tourna vers moi :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ta pris de contredire le prof. Tu sais tu n'es plus au lycée tu ne peux plus te comporter de la sorte.

- Va Te Faire Voir !

J'étais hors de moi. Mon poing me picotait sérieusement. Je pris mes affaires le plus rapidement possible sans un regard vers mon souriant nouveau binôme et me précipitai vers la sortie, folle de rage. Par chance, c'était la fin des cours, je pouvais rentrer chez moi et souffler. Pour me calmer, je cherchai mon Ipod. Evidemment, il ne manquait plus que ça, je l'avais oublié sur ma table dans ma précipitation. Je retournai donc vers la salle de torture. Je tombai nez à nez avec mon Professeur et mon nouvel ennemi.

- S'il vous plaît Henry, je ne veux pas qu'elle me ralentisse dans mon travail. Supplia Cullen.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ma présence, il s'interrompit, surpris. Une immense peine s'empara de moi. Je pris sur moi et ouvris la bouche pour expliquer le motif de ma présence. Mais ma tristesse pris le dessus, mes yeux me picotèrent et je repartis en courant sans me retourner. Il avait beau n'être qu'un inconnu, me dire que CET HOMME avait, injustement, si peu d'estime pour moi, me faisait terriblement mal. D'ordinaire je n'étais pas comme cela, je me fichais de ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser de moi, je savais ce que je valais, mais ce garçon remettait tout en question. Je le détestais de tout chambouler. Oui, je le détestais.


	3. Chapitre 3: Retournement de situation

Lundi, et non vendredi. Je n'avais donc pas cours avec Cullen. Je devrais être soulagée mais je ne l'étais pas. Mon esprit était prisonnier, je ne voulais plus le voir mais j'étais rassurée à l'idée de me dire que je pourrais apercevoir son visage au moins une fois dans ma journée. Il m'avait préoccupé tout le week-end. Je ne savais pas du tout ce qui se passait dans ma vie et encore moins dans ma tête. Soudain, je ne contrôlais plus rien et s'en était déstabilisant. Je le détestais de me mettre dans pareil état. Il ne méritait pas mon attention. En plus de cela, à cause de lui, je n'avais pas pu récupérer mon mp3 ce qui m'avais empêché de faire mon footing quotidien. La course était pour moi, une bouffée d'oxygène et me faisait beaucoup de bien contrairement à MONSIEUR Cullen qui était, en comparaison, ma pompe à oxygène. Il était là pour me pourrir la vie.

J'arrivai sur le campus en avance, je m'assis dans un coin, près d'un arbre, sortis le code civil que je posais à côté de moi, sur l'herbe et savourai chacune des bouchées d'air que j'inspirai quand, une voiture entra sur le parking. Cette voiture était différente des autres, c'était un modèle 4x4 Mercedes beaucoup trop ostentatoire. Ridicule ! Le propriétaire devait être un gosse de riche, le genre fils à papa avec un cerveau pas plus grand que la clé de sa voiture. La portière du conducteur s'ouvrit. C'était lui. Cullen. Cet abruti. Une chose était sûre, j'avais raison sur la description du propriétaire. Agacée, je fis le tour de l'arbre pour me trouver dos à lui, je fermai les yeux et recommença mon exercice de respiration pour me calmer. Mais on m'interrompit.

- Salut !

Etait-ce une émission de caméra cachée ? C'était lui, il était debout, face à moi comme si, vendredi, nous avions fait une partie de carte forte agréable. Je mis du temps à réagir.

- Comment savais tu que j'étais là ? demandai-je, glaciale sans un seul regard vers lui tout en reprenant le code civil posé auparavant à coté de moi. Il parut surpris, comme désarçonné par ma réponse.

- Bin je t'ai vu en arrivant sur le parking.

Super ! Je m'appliquais à ne pas le regarder pour garder la tête froide et être en mesure de lui répondre lorsqu'il me lancerait des pics. Je l'ignorai tout en faisant semblant de lire, il ne réagit pas, comme il ne partait pas je levais les yeux sur lui, un sourcil soulevé. Il me fixa un peu trop longtemps mais sans haine cette fois ci. Je détournai le regard pour ne pas le laisser me perturber, encore une fois.

- Euh j'ai ton Ipod.

Il fouilla dans son sac et le sorti de sa poche avant, il me le tendit, je le pris, soulagée.

- Merci. Lui dis-je sèchement.

- De rien. Et aussi je voulais m'excuser pour l'attitude que j'ai eu vendredi, j'ai adopté un comportement, quelque peu, désagréable.

J'étais estomaquée. De un, il s'excusait et de deux, il avait trouvé son comportement à peine « désagréable ». Je relevai les yeux sur lui.

- « Désagréable », ouai c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Lui dis-je en riant amèrement.

Il ignora ma remarque.

- Au fait, je ne me suis pas vraiment présenté, je m'appelle Edward Cullen et toi ?

Que cherchait-il ? Etait-il aussi lunatique que moi ? S'intéressait-il vraiment à moi ou faisait-il cela pour que nous ne nous disputions pas lorsque nous travaillerions ensemble ? Cette vision m'arracha un frisson. Je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que je sois dupe, je m'efforçai de faire passer le message.

- Enchantée CULLEN. Moi je m'appelle arrête de me prendre pour une idiote et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ?! Déclarai-je, un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres.

- Des originaux tes parents ! Je sais que ton nom de famille c'est Swan donc j'imagine que c'est ton prénom?

Je le regardai comme le crétin qu'il était. Il souriait. Je fus flatter qu'il se soit souvenu de mon nom de famille peu commun. Mais je voulais tenir mon rôle et lui faire comprendre à quel point je lui en voulais.

- Il poursuivit : Ecoute, ne soit pas si rencunière, je me suis excusé ! Je fais un effort parce que je reconnais avoir été un peu loin et aussi parce qu'on va être amené à travailler ensemble toute l'année et je n'ai pas envie que …

- Bella ! le coupais-je.

- Euh pardon ? me répondit-il surpris.

- Je m'appelle Bella. C'est mon prénom.

Il me sourit, je le lui en rendit un méfiant.

- Ok, je pense que c'est un peu plus normal que « arrête de me prendre pour une idiote et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ?! » » rit-il.

- Ouai tu m'étonnes. Répondis-je froidement.

- Alors enchanté Bella!

Soudain, je me perdis dans l'océan pacifique et nous nous fixâmes pendant cinq secondes environ pour nous reprendre, gênés. Il reprit.

- Euhm. Il faudrait vraiment qu'on se mette au boulot, le devoir est à rendre pour bientôt.

- Ouai c'est clair, faut qu'on s'y mette. Répondis-je en faignant la nonchalance.

- Ouai. Tu es libre ce soir ?

Mon dieu ! Si tôt … Je n'étais pas prête à me retrouver seule avec lui mais il fallait rendre ce travail.

- Euh … oui, on fait ça où ?

- Tu peux venir chez moi.

Je me raidis : un mélange de peur et d'excitation.

- Ok ! T'habite où ?

- Ah oui !

Il s'accroupit sur le sol prés de moi, mon souffle se coupa, il prit le cahier posé à côté de moi et en arracha un morceau de page.

- Mais bien sûr ! Pas de soucis ! Ne te gêne surtout pas ! Lui fis-je remarquer.

- Attends je n'ai pas fini ! s'esclaffa-t-il. Il prit ma trousse de mon sac ouvert et en sorti un stylo.

- Non mais t'es grave toi ! Râlais-je.

Il ria, arracha habilement le capuchon à l'aide de ses dents et me tendit la feuille de papier tout en se penchant sur moi.

- Ce soir, 19h, soit à l'heure, je n'aime pas les gens en retard.

Il se leva et parti non sans me lancer un sourire narquois incroyablement agaçant et aguicheur.

Evidemment, il avait mis sous clés mon esprit pour toute la journée. J'étais riidiculement tendu. J'étais incapable d'écouter le cours de droit civil autrefois captivant, et encore moins les ragots incessant de Jessica. Je n'attendais qu'une seule chose. Qu'il soit enfin 19h.

Après ma pause déjeunée partagée avec les filles, je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque pour réviser. La bibliothèque de la fac de droit comptait des milliers d'ouvrages à son actif. Un vrai paradis. Mais pas seulement pour les livres. Le paysage masculin y était tout aussi intéressant. Les étudiants en droit étaient incroyablement séduisants. Parfois, il arrivait que des regards se perdent. Cette fois ci les regards n'eurent aucune réponse. Un seul m'intéressait : celui aux yeux bleus, absent à cette heure.

En se qui concernait ma vie amoureuse d'autrefois, ça avait été le néant le plus total. Au collège, je n'intéressais pas vraiment les garçons, ils ne me trouvaient pas vraiment à leur goût, j'étais trop masculine refoulant ma féminité et je dois dire que je n'avais moi-même jamais été intriguée par qui que ce soit. Au lycée, une période où je décidai de prendre d'avantage soin de moi, leurs regards changèrent mais encore une fois, personne ne m'avait intéressé. Une situation qui ne m'avait jamais vraiment dérangé. Je trouvais que, souvent, les histoires d'amour prenaient des allures de mélodrames et je ne tenais pas à souffrir pour un homme. Je me disais que ça m'arrivera le jour où Dieu décidera que ça arrivera et que ce jour là, je serais prête mais que ça ne servait à rien de guetter devant ma porte l'arrivée d'un faux prince charmant comme l'avait fait ma grande sœur. Mais le problème c'est que ça m'arrivait en ce moment même et je n'étais pas du tout prête pour cela, je sentais qu'il me ferait souffrir. Et surtout, je ne voulais pas tomber amoureuse d'un homme arrogant avec qui je n'aurait aucun point commun. Le charme était entrain de s'opérer et je n'avais aucun contrôle là-dessus. Fichu Edward. Fichu sentiments.

A 17h, je sortis de la bibliothèque et me rendit chez moi. Je pris une douche et me préparai pour mon « rendez-vous ». Je remis les mêmes vêtements pour ne pas qu'il croit que je m'étais pomponnée. Je partis de chez moi à 18h40 pour arriver en retard. Finalement, le tram me déposa beaucoup plus tôt que prévu et je trouvai ridicule de patienter dehors alors je me dirigeais à reculons vers chez lui. Ce n'était pas difficile à trouver car tout était propre et clairement indiqué. Je croisai un homme d'affaire perché sur son blackberry, une femme âgée habillée tout en fourure ramassant les déjections de son chien. Le trottoir situé devant chez moi était couvert de besoins animaliers. Il habitait dans un riche quartier près du Wacken. Les appartements y coûtaient une fortune. Quand j'étais petite, avec ma mère, on passait en tram dans cette avenue. Nous regardions avec envie les vitrines des boutiques Hermes, Louis Vuitton, … Mais nous ne nous étions jamais arrêtés ici. Si nous l'avions fait , les gens auraient facilement compris que nous étions des intrus.

J'arrivais devant la porte de l'immeuble, je parcourus les noms gravés dans l'or jusqu'à tomber sur son nom. Je sonnai attendant qu'il réponde. En réponse, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Je rentrai dans l'immeuble et grimpai jusqu'à tomber sur sa porte. Il habitait au 5ème étage. Arrivé chez lui je sonnai, agacée d'être pile à l'heure. Il ouvrit la porte brusquement, il était si beau, je me mis des claques intérieurement et entrai :

- Franchement je crois que tu ne pouvais pas habiter plus haut.

- Bonjour, pas de problème rentre !

L'appartement était spacieux, lumineux et luxueux. Les murs étaient ornés de peintures modernes et le mobilier était design. Magnifique ! Je repris mes esprits.

- Aussi ! Si tu es venu t'excuser ce matin pour que je me coltine tout le sale boulot sache que tu peux toujours rêver !

- Oh non t'inquiète, vu ce que tu as dit vendredi, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser tout faire toute seule !

- Oh bin on est deux !

Soudain, j'eu peur que quelqu'un ne nous entende.

- Où sont tes parents ? Tes pauvres parents que j'aille leur exprimer ma compassion.

Il parut surpris et ria.

- Euh, et bien mes "pauvres parents" sont chez eux, dans leur maison.

J'étais sous le choc. J'écarquillai les yeux.

- Attends ! Tu veux dire que cet ... appartement est le tien ?! Tu vis tout seul là dedans ?

- Bin oui ! Mes parents habitent à quinze minutes d'ici si tu veux aller leur faire un petit coucou. Dit –il en s'esclaffant.

La vache, cet appartement devait coûter les yeux de la tête et il y résidait seul alors que ces parents habitaient à une quinzaine de minutes de là ! Et dire que les miens travaillaient tel des bourrins pour pouvoir nous acheter un minuscule studio de quatorze mètre carré à ma grande sœur et à moi. C'était du délire !

- Mais en fait pourquoi tu vis tout seul ici si tes parents n'habitent pas loin ?

Il y réfléchit, il leva les épaules.

- Je voulais prendre mon indépendance. Je trouvais qu'il était tant que je parte de la maison. Et on est tous très bien comme ça alors …

C'était bien une attitude de gosse de riche ça.

- Tu veux un truc à boire ?

J'avais la gorge sèche.

- Euh ouai je veux bien.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine ouverte sur le salon.

- Tu veux quoi ?

- Je veux bien un thé s'il-te-plaît.

Il se retourna vers moi, un sourcil levé.

- Un thé ?! Tu m'as pris pour ta mère ou quoi ?! Il n'y a pas de thé chez moi !

Je me retins de rire.

- Très bien, un chocolat chaud alors ?!

- Là, tu me prends pour ma petite sœur ! Bon tu ne veux pas un café !

- Non je ne supporte pas le café, c'est dégoutant… Bin propose alors !

Il ouvrit son frigo. Un vrai frigo d'homme rempli de cochonneries et de bière. Je grimaçais.

- Une bière ?

- Oui d'accord ça me va!

Il souffla.

- Alléluia ! Chanta-t-il.

Je riais discrètement.

Il en sorti deux, les décapsula et m'en tendit une. Je le remerciai. Et nous en bûmes une grosse gorgée à l'unisson.

Il reprit.

- Bon ! On s'y met !

- Ouai, on s'installe où ?

Je fis un rapide tour de la pièce.

- Installes-toi au bureau là-bas ! J'arrive.

Je m'installai sur la chaise devant son bureau. Son plan de travail était un vieux modèle de marbre sur lequel ma mère aurait surement craqué. Il déboula dans la pièce avec un ordinateur Mac portable, un Ipad et une chaise dans la même main. Il marchait avec tant d'aisance qu'on aurait dit qu'il ne portait rien dans ses mains. En même temps, son corps était impressionnant, il devait s'approcher du mètre quatre-vingt dix et peser quatre-vingt dix kilos de muscles. Il avait un corps de rêve et il ne m'aurait pas étonné qu'il fasse du mannequinat. Lorsqu'il posa la chaise à côté de moi, les muscles de ses avant bras se contractèrent. J'en eu des frissons. J'avais toujours considéré que les bras étaient la parti la plus sexy du corps d'un homme, mais, évidemment, seulement chez certains, les siens étaient parfait. Et il devait en être conscient vu le t-shirt moulant qu'il portait. Je repris mes esprits lorsqu'il posa son mac devant moi.

- Tient ! Je te prête mon ordi, mais tu fais gaffe ! Me dit-il.

- Non c'est bon j'ai le mien! Répondis-je.

Je pris mon sac et en sorti mon vieil ordi Dell. Mon ordi portable aurait pu être le frère jumeau de ma petite sœur de 16 ans étant donné son âge et malgré les efforts que j'avais accomplis pour le garder en vie, il avait fini en grand invalide de guerre. Je n'avais jamais osé en demander un nouveau à mes parents par manque de moyen. Il était incapable de rester allumé sans batterie plus de cinq minutes d'affilé et était incroyablement lent. Pour couronner le tout, la carte graphique ne fonctionnait plus très bien et donnait à l'écran des tintes rose et verte. Je priai pour qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas. J'allumai l'ordi et évidemment mon souhait était trop demandé. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Ah tient ! Alors comme ça on voit la vie en rose ?

Je ris.

- On me l'a fait tout le temps celle là !

- Prends le mien.

Il me tendit son Mac.

- Non, c'est bon, le mien fonctionne, je n'ai pas besoin de couleur après tout. Je peux lire, c'est l'essentiel.

Il rit, me pris mon ordinateur et le remplaça par le siens. Je soupirai.

- Tant qu'il ne finit pas comme le tien ça ne me dérange pas. Me dit-il en souriant, je lui rendis son sourire. Il n'était peut-être pas si mauvais que ça. Après tout ça peut arriver à tous le monde de se lever du pied gauche. Je détournai rapidement le regard pour éviter la noyade dans l'océan de ses iris. Je repris :

- Bon alors, tu as des idées ?

Il détourna son regard de moi et réfléchit.

- Euh non ! Je comptais sur toi en fait !

Je simulai un rire.

- Bin on a qu'à regarder sur internet, maintenant que j'ai de la couleur.

Il rit et alluma son IPad. Nous parcourûmes les pages internet quand je tombai sur un site hilarant. Je ris. Il se tourna vers moi.

- Quoi ? Qu'est –ce qu'il y a ?

Je lui montrai l'écran et il se pencha au-dessus de mon épaule. J'en eu des frissons et mon rire en pris un coup.

- Ce site recense tous les procès stupides qui ont eu lieu aux Etats-Unis. Regarde ! Celui-là est énorme : « En octobre 1998, Terrence Dickson, Pennsylvanie, quittait la maison qu'il venait de cambrioler en passant par le garage. Incapable de ressortir, en raison du mauvais fonctionnement de la commande automatique de la porte du garage, il ne put réintégrer la maison, la porte qui reliait la maison au garage s'étant fermée à clé lorsqu'il l'avait claquée. Les occupants de la maison étaient en vacances. Mr Dickson se retrouva enfermé dans le garage pendant 8 jours. Il survécut grâce à un casier de Pepsi et un grand sac de nourriture déshydratée pour chien. Il poursuivit les propriétaires de la maison en justice, clamant la torture morale engendrée par la situation. Le jury lui octroya 500 000 $. ». C'est ÉNORME !

Nous rîmes, il se rapprocha, pour mieux lire. Nos bras se frôlèrent. Mes poils se dressèrent. Son bras était si épais à côté du mien, c'était excitant. Je ressentis une forme d'électricité traverser mon corps, mes nerfs était devenus des fils supraconducteurs. J'en voulais plus. Nos avant- bras se soudèrent à cette table et aucun de nous ne bougea. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, mes pensées devinrent presque embarrassantes et je retirai le mien, en douceur.

- Bon faudrait peut-être qu'on s'y remette tu crois pas ? Admis-je gênée.

Il me regarda, reprit son IPad et alla s'affaler dans le canapé derrière moi, les pieds sur la table, la tablette sur les genoux.

Je repris mes recherches tout en engageant la conversation.

- En fait tu es américain n'est-ce pas ?

Il releva les yeux vers moi :

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Non, c'est juste que j'adore les Etats-Unis, j'y étais avec l'école quand j'avais quinze ans. Et j'y ai vécu les plus beaux instants de ma vie. Tu y as habité ?

- Oui, mais on a déménagé ici il y a deux ans. Maintenant, on y retourne tout les étés.

- Tu as beaucoup de chance.

- Oui j'en ai conscience.

Il réfléchit un moment.

- J'en ai trouvé un. Dis-je.

Je pris l'ordi et vint m'assoir près de lui pour lui montre ma trouvaille. Il s'installa correctement pour regarder.

- L'affaire Patrick Henri. Il y a énormément d'information sur son cas. Poursuivis-je.

Il parcourut l'article.

- Ouai, ça à l'air pas mal ! Commenta-il.

- Alors on part là dessus ? répondis-je tout sourire.

- Oui.

J'étais fière de moi. Peut-être qu'avec ça, il arrêterait de me prendre pour une idiote contrairement à vendredi. Je remémorais le cours. Je me souvenu d'un détail. J'avais prononcé une phrase qui l'avait profondément touché. Je lui avais demandé ironiquement s'il avait des déjà perdu un proche comme si une réponse négative semblait évidente. Or son visage s'était fermé. Je voulais savoir pourquoi il avait eu cette réaction.

Je repris timidement :

- Edward ?

Il releva ses yeux vers moi. Mon dieu ! Ça ne m'aidait pas.

- Oui ?

- J'ai une question. J'espère que ça ne vas te gêner …

Il parut désarçonné. J'étais mal à l'aise.

- Euhm…Vendredi… Qu-quand je t'ai demandé si, si tu avais déjà vécu une situation, enfin si tu avais déjà perdu un proche, tu as mal réagit, comme si tu avais vraiment déjà vécu ça.

Il se ferma comme une huître. Exactement comme vendredi.

- Euh, non tu te trompes… je n'ai jamais … Il s'interrompît, comme triste.

- Je suis désolée je comprends tout à fait que tu n'es pas envie d'en parler, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète …

- Je te dis que je n'ai jamais vécu ça d'accord ! Cette fois, il était agacé. Il me fusilla du regard.

- Euh je …

- Tu devrais t'en aller, il se fait tard, on a assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui. »

Il s'empara de l'ordinateur posé en équilibre sur mes genoux et se leva. J'étais stupéfaite. Je me levai, rassemblai mes affaires. Il était devant la porte. Je le fixai. Il l'ouvrit et s'appuya sur le bâtant. Je franchis la porte d'entrée, m'arrêtai, le regardai. Il fuyait mon regard. Je lui dis :

- Je suis désolée. Et je partis. Il referma violemment derrière moi et j'entendis un bruit étrange, comme un coup sur un mur. Je quittai l'immeuble au plus vite.

Dans le tram, je ne cessais de penser à son regard, quand j'avais évoqué mes doutes. Il semblait plein de chagrin. Une soif immense s'empara de moi, je voulais à tout prix savoir ce que cet homme cachait. Ça m'intriguait. Mais je le découvrirai. Je le savais. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.


	4. Chapitre 4: Terrible découverte

Le lendemain, je me réveillai en sursaut. Cette nuit là, pour la première fois, j'avais rêvé d'Edward Cullen.

D'habitude, je ne me souvenais que vaguement de mes rêves, il ne me suffisait que d'une heure pour les oublier complètement, seuls les plus vivanst me restaient en mémoire. Ce rêve là faisait parti des plus vivants. J'étais dans un tribunal parisien avec mon Professeur et deux autres étudiants de l'option, prenant des notes. La chaise placée à ma gauche était vide quand soudain il déboula dans la pièce. Un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. Il pointa une arme sur l'accusé et tira puis son bras pivota dans ma direction. Il resta là, à me fixer. Mais je n'avais pas peur. Je ressentais une étrange confiance mêlé au soulagement. Je regardais mon prédateur comme s'il n'avait rien eu dans ses mains. Sa main enclencha la détente et je me réveillai en sursaut avant que la balle n'ait eu le temps de partir. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? J'avais toujours trouvé Edward Cullen étrange, pas naturel, il était comme un comédien dans sa propre vie. Il m'attirait tout en me fichant la chair de poule. Je me levai, à peine consciente, me lavai le visage, me maquillai légèrement, me brossai les dents, m'habillai et sorti sans rien avaler. J'arrivai à la fac, je le cherchais du regard, il n'était pas encore là. Mais ce fut de courte durée. Il arriva, descendit de sa voiture, il ne semblait pas me voir et se dirigea vers la fac, sac sur l'épaule. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entrai dans l'amphithéâtre et aperçus la fille avec qui j'avais échangé un sourire mon premier jour ici. Elle était mince et plus petite que moi d'environ cinq centimètres. Elle était superbe, elle avait de longs et magnifiques cheveux dorés et des yeux bleus et portait un élégant manteau qui devait coûter une fortune, elle avait beaucoup d'élégance. Elle s'installa, seule. Je ne voulais pas la laisser toute seule alors je m'approchais d'elle pour faire connaissance. Elle regardait son classeur puis elle se rendit compte de ma présence et sourit,s je commençai :

- Salut ! Est-ce que je peux me mettre à côté de toi ?

- Oui bien sûr. Répondit-elle toujours souriante. Elle enleva son sac pour me laisser la place. Elle semblait si gentille et adorable. Je la remerciai et repris :

- Au fait, je m'appelle Bella !

- Enchantée, moi c'est Alice !

- Tu viens de quel lycée ?

- Je viens du Saint Louis mais j'ai eu mon bac il y a un an.

Le saint Louis était un lycée privé prestigieux se trouvant non loin de la Fac. Elle était donc bel et bien riche. Je nous trouvai un point commun.

- Ah mais alors on a le même âge !

- Ah tu es aussi née en 94 ?

- Oui ! En fait j'ai redoublé ma seconde !

- Ah c'est cool ! Euh enfin je veux dire ! Pas que tu es redoublé mais qu'on ait le même âge !

Je ris.

- T'inquiète, j'avais compris. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait l'année dernière alors ?

- En fait j'ai fait une année Sabbatique. J'étais très angoissée en Terminale parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire en post-bac, à tel point que j'ai failli louper l'exam, je suis passé aux rattrapages. Et finalement, avec mes parents, on s'est dit que c'était mieux pour moi de réfléchir à tout ça pendant un an plutôt que de m'engager dans n'importe quoi. Donc là je suis contente d'avoir trouvée ma voie !

Nous rîmes.

- Oui, c'est clair, tu as eu raison.

- Du coup, j'ai voyagé, j'ai rencontrais des gens, j'ai travaillé et j'ai fait de l'humanitaire, j'ai passé une année incroyable !

Elle était généreuse. Ça ne m'étonna pas.

- Waouh ! J'imagine que ça ta vraiment changé!

- C'est clair, ça m'a fait tout drôle ! C'est en voyant ces gens dans la misère que je me suis rendu compte à quel point j'avais de la chance. Et puis tu te sens tellement bien quand tu es aussi utile !

C'était quelqu'un de bien. J'étais heureuse de la connaître. A cet instant mes amies arrivèrent, je leur fis un signe. Elles arrivèrent vers nous.

- Ce sont mes amies, je vais te les présenter !

Je les saluai et les présentait à ma nouvelle amie. Elles furent tout aussi emballées que moi. A la fin du cours elles restèrent toutes à leur place pour discuter tandis que moi je sortis aux toilettes. En y ressortant, je vis Edward au loin. Je courus vers lui.

-Edward !

Il se retourna vers moi.

- Salut.

- Salut, tu vas bien ?

- Oui.

- OK. Bon, quand est-ce qu'on se revoit ? Pour travailler.

- Et bien ce soir je ne suis pas libre, mais euh … écoute je te dirais quand je pourrais, au pire on essaye de faire un peu chacun de notre côté. Il faut que j'y aille salut.

- Attends ! L'appelais-je.

Il se retourna, agacé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ?

- Euh … Je suis vraiment désolée pour hier, je ne voulais pas insister. Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je peux comprendre.

- Mais ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas parler, c'est juste qu'il y a rien ! Tu te fais des films …Tu sais quoi tu me saoules ! Salut !

Il s'éloigna pour rentrer dans son amphi. Je retournai au mien. Penaude. Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à me mentir ?

A la fin de la matinée, nous sortîmes de l'amphithéâtre. Alice ne mangeait pas à la cantine donc nous nous quittâmes non sans prendre son numéro de portable. Elle s'éloigna pour rejoindre le parking. Nous fîmes la queue vers la cantine. J'adorais littéralement Alice. Je me retournai pour la regarder et là je fus sous le choc. Elle était dans ses bras. Elle était dans les bras d'Edward. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, embrassa tendrement sa joue et ils partirent bras dessus, bras dessous. Mon cœur se brisa en mille morceaux. Ils rirent et rentrèrent dans la Mercedes. J'étais incapable de rivaliser avec cette fille. Elle était superbe et je l'appréciai bien trop pour la considérer comme une ennemie, nous nous apprêtions à démarrer une belle amitié mais comment pouvait-elle être mon amie si elle sortait avec lui. J'étais comme frappée par la foudre, écrasée par le chagrin et la haine qui grandissaient en moi. J'étais folle de rage Edward venait de me retirer une amie mais surtout, j'éprouvais une forte jalousie envers Alice.

Nous rentrâmes dans la cantine et nous installèrent. Elles discutaient mais j'étais incapable de me concentrer sur leur conversation et encore moins d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

-Bella, tu ne manges pas ? me demanda Angela.

Je me retournai vers elle. Elle semblait inquiète pour moi. Si gentille.

- Si si, je rêvassais c'est tout.

Je m'emparais de ma fourchette et pris une bouchée. Ça ne passait vraiment pas mais je fis comme si de rien était.

-Au fait que c'est-il passé l'autre fois ? me demanda Jessica.

Et merde ! Je compris tout de suite de quoi elle parlait mais je n'avais pas du tout préparé de réponse de secours.

- Quand l'autre fois ? Simulai-je.

- Bin tu sais le jour où vous vous êtes tapé un fixe Edward Cullen et toi et que tu es sorti limite en courant.

Les filles me regardèrent.

- Euh je me suis souvenu que j'avais oublié mon Ipod dans l'amphi alors je suis allée le récupérer rapidement avant que ce ne soit fermé.

C'était tout moi, je détestais mentir au gens alors pour me donner bonne conscience je racontais toujours des excuses qui approchaient le plus possible de la vérité. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à les convaincre. Jessica s'exclama :

- C'est ça ouai ! Moi je crois plutôt que tu as craqué sur lui.

- Mais n'importe quoi ! Mentis-je et là je m'éloignai carrément de la vérité.

- C'est bon tu peux nous le dire. C'est vrai qu'il est canon ! Repris Léa. Ma respiration se coupa. Elle n'allait tout de même pas me le piquer elle aussi !

- Et puis c'est pas comme si il ne t'avais pas remarqué ! dis Laurène tout sourire.

Que voulait-elle dire ?!

- Quoi ?! Comment ça ? La questionnai-je avidement.

Elles rirent à l'unisson.

- Bin il ne t'a pas lâché du regard jusqu'à ce que tu sortes. Repris Lauren.

Jessica souffla, jalouse :

-Ouai enfin arrête d'abuser.

Et si c'était vrai ? Je souris intérieurement mais repris mon état initial en repensant à la magnifique Alice. Je n'avais aucune chance. Cette fille était une copie conforme de Black Lively.

- Mais vous vous êtes déjà parlé ? me demanda Léa.

- Oui, on est en binôme en HDP.

- Ou la la, il commence binôme mais ils finiront au pieu. S'esclaffa Lauren.

Elles rirent toute sauf la gentille Angela qui pris mon parti en me souriant d'un air compatissant. Je lui rendis son sourire.

- De toute façon la question ne se pose même pas, il a une copine. Les informai-je en cachant ma tristesse dévorante. Jessica tourna brusquement sa tête vers moi.

-Sérieux ? Qui ça ? Je n'étais même pas au courant ! S'offusqua Jessica.

- Alice ! Je les ai vus juste à l'instant !

- Oh la vilaine. Tu as fait amie/amie avec elle rien que pour te taper son mec ? demanda Laurène en riant.

- Mais bien sûr que non ! Je les ai vus il y a trois minutes ! Et puis je m'en fou de ce garçon ! mentis-je.

- Mais attends ! Tu es certaine qu'il soit ensemble ? Evidemment, pour Jessica, il était inconcevable, qu'un couple échappe aux radars remplaçant ses deux yeux.

-Elle l'a pris dans ses bras et elle l'a embrassé. Bon sur la joue mais ça se voyait qu'ils étaient en couple. Et ils sont rentrés ensemble.

- Attends ! Sur la joue ? Mais ça ne veut rien dire! Moi je dis le seul moyen d'avoir le cœur net c'est de lui demander. S'exclama Jessica.

Elle s'empara de son téléphone, je fis les gros yeux et je l'arrêtai busquement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es folles ou quoi ? Arrête ça ! J'étais folle de rage.

- Je veux juste lui envoyer un texto pour savoir si elle est en couple. Je ne mentionnerai même pas Edward.

Je lâchai les armes. Elle tapa son texto. Elle posa son portable. Les yeux rivés sur son écran. Une minute plus tard. Elle reçut sa réponse, elle s'empara du téléphone, je me pencha vers elle. Elle le lit :

- « Oui, j'ai un copain, pourquoi ? » Lit-elle en me regardant.

Et là tous mes espoirs s'envolèrent, je cachai ma tristesse. Elles me regardèrent, _presque_ _toutes_ tristes pour moi. Jessica reprit ses esprits:

- Je vais vite lui répondre quelque chose avant qu'elle ne croit que je sois lesbienne. Elle s'esclaffa. Mais moi je n'écoutais plus rien, j'étais rongé par la tristesse. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça m'arrive ? J'avais raison sur le fait qu'il me ferait souffrir mais je ne savais pas que ça allait commencer aussi tôt.

- Ça va … ? demanda prudemment Angela.

Je soupirai et relevai la tête.

- Bin oui puisque je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressé par lui. Répondis-je souriante. Je battai mon record. Deux énormes mensonges en l'espace d'une phrase.


	5. Chapter 5 : Du tragique au comique

Le lendemain, j'avais encore mal dormi. Je me réveillai à 6h, pris cette fois si le temps de bien m'habiller malgré le chagrin qui me pesait. J'arrivai à la fac en avance, encore une fois. Je m'installai donc sur la racine de l'arbre de lundi et attendis qu'il arrive ou plutôt qu'ils arrivent. C'était « qu'ils arrivent » car une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la Mercedes fit son entrée sur le parking et deux beautés en sortirent. Ils riaient en se dirigeant vers le bâtiment. Mon cœur, déjà divisé en milles morceaux, se divisa d'avantage. Je ne pouvais pas aller vers l'amphi, il fallait que je me calme. Je ne me voyais pas m'assoir à côté d'elle et faire comme si de rien était. Elle allait tout de suite comprendre qu'il y avait un problème. Merci Edward de me gâcher la vie un peu plus chaque jour. J'avais juste envie de rentrer chez moi. Incapable de me calmer. Mais je forçai mes jambes à se relever. Edward Cullen m'avait déjà retiré une amitié naissante, il n'allait pas en plus me faire rater mon semestre. J'arrivai dans l'amphi, elles étaient toutes là. Elles riaient. Et moi je les regardais de loin, incapable de bouger. Alice m'aperçut. Elle me fit un signe. Ça ne m'aida pas. Jessica me fit un clin d'œil tout sauf discret. Je m'approchai.

- Hey Bella ! Je t'ai gardé une place à côté de moi. Me dit Alice

Super ! Il ne manquait plus que ça. Quelle poisse.

- Ah d'accord merci. Je lui souris faussement et évidemment elle s'en rendit compte. Elle se décomposa, surprise. Mes copines échangèrent de lourds regards.

- Tu vas bien ? Me demanda Alice.

J'hésitai entre le mensonge et la vérité et comme toujours je choisi l'entre les deux.

-Euh non pas trop. J'ai mal à la tête.

- Oh ! Tu veux de l'aspirine ? Je dois en avoir dans mon sac.

Elle fouilla dans ses affaires mais je l'interrompis.

-Euh non c'est bon ça va passer, ne t'inquiète pas.

Jessica ria. Alice l'a regarda, surprise. Je m'assis et posa la tête sur ma table. Une larme coula de ma joue sans que je ne m'en rende compte, j'essuyai vivement le dessous de mes yeux sur mon coude. Quand le cours commença, je relevai la tête. Il fallait toujours que je garde la tête haute, ça faisait parti de mon caractère. Même si je n'avais jamais autant souffert, les larmes m'étaient intolérables. Mais ce n'était que la première qui coulait pour lui. La première d'une longue et proche série.

L'heure du déjeuné arriva et évidemment elle mangeait avec nous à la cantine. Encore une fois, je pris le strict minimum, n'étant décidément pas d'humeur à bien manger ces derniers temps. Une petite salade et un yaourt. Nous nous installâmes à notre table préférée.

Jessica inspecta mon plateau :

- Et bien ! On dirait le plateau d'une anorexique ! Constata-t-elle.

Jessica était celle du groupe que j'aimais le moins, elle critiquait sans cesse les gens et elle était constamment jalouse des autres. Elle était belle mais ronde et n'avais pas cessé de nous parler de ses défauts de corpulence depuis notre première rencontre. Peut-être que ses complexes étaient la raison pour laquelle elle se comportait de la sorte. J'eu envie de l'étrangler. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de faire des sous entendu pendant les cours.

- Laisse là. Elle a dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Me défendit Angela. Je lui souris tristement pour la remercier, elle me rendit un sourire plein de compassion, encore. Elle était d'une incroyable gentillesse. C'était rare de nos jours. Mais il y en avait une autre de comme elle sauf que celle-ci je l'avais aperçut dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais.

- Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas d'aspirine. Alice toucha mon avant-bras, inquiète. J'en eu des frissons. Comment allais-je faire pour m'éloigner d'elle ?

- Toujours pas merci. Je ne prends jamais de médicament, j'attends que ça passe. Lui répondis-je en me forçant à lui sourire.

L'avantage de cette excuse était que je n'étais pas obligé de me forcer à manger. Edward m'avait fait perdre l'appétit.

Je détournai le regard, derrière moi et bien sûr je tombai sur lui. Il était avec un ami. Il me regardait, nous nous fixâmes et il s'approcha de nous. Merde ! J'étais incapable de rester face à eux en train de les regarder agir comme un couple. Je fus pris de panique et une soudaine envie de fuir me pris. Mais je ne pouvais pas fuir à chaque fois. Je sentis une présence dans mon dos. Alice leva les yeux.

- Hey Edward ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dit-elle en le regardant au-dessus de ma tête.

- Tu as oublié tes clés dans la voiture ce matin. Heureusement que je suis là ! Lui dit-il en lui lançant un trousseau de clés qu'elle attrapa habilement. Quoi ? Mais je pensais qu'il vivait seul ? Mes copines me regardèrent. J'étais droite comme un poteau.

- Ah zut ! Merci ! Attends je te présente Léa, Angela, Jessica, Laurène et Bella.

Je me retournai brièvement vers lui. Il me fixait. Je lui fis un sourire crispé, mal à l'aise.

- Content de vous connaître, moi c'est Edward. Se présenta-t-il en souriant poliment.

Alice reprit :

- C'est mon frère.

QUOI ?! Son frère ?! Je relevai brusquement la tête. Mes copines souriaient. J'étais soulagée, une joie intense s'empara de moi. Je m'étais complètement fait des films. J'avais accusé Edward de me retirer une amie mais en fait, il m'avait peut-être donné une sœur. Je cachais mon sourire.

-Ton frère … ah ouai ! Fit remarquer Jessica en souriant.

- Son grand frère ! Rectifia Edward.

- Oui oh c'est bon ! Monsieur se la pète parce qu'il a quatre ans de plus que moi. Mais croyez moi, c'est que physique.

Nous rîmes. Ils étaient adorable tous les deux. Plus jeune, j'avais secrètement rêvé d'avoir un grand frère.

- J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de garder les clés ... Je te ramène encore ce soir ?

-Oui je veux bien GRAND frère !

-OK à plus ! Bon appétit les filles !

- Merci à toi aussi. Répondirent les filles en cœur, conquises. Et il se retourna, non sans me jeter un dernier regard. Je baissais la tête, intimidée mais heureuse.

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu nous l'avais caché ? Demanda Jessica à Alice.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Alice, surprise.

- Ton frère c'est juste un putain de canon. S'exclama Lauren.

Alice ria.

- Ouai, il a pas mal de succès. Mais il est plus du genre plan rose qu'eau de rose. Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Comment ça ? Demandai-je en cachant mon intérêt.

Autour de la table personne ne s'y trompa.

- Bin, il préfère les plans cul aux vraies histoires d'amour. Jusqu'ici je ne l'ai jamais vu dans une histoire sérieuse. Quand il habitait encore à la maison, il ramenait des filles différentes environ tout les samedis soir...- Elle secoua la tête, comme dégoutée- C'était insupportable. Donc, tous les samedis, fallait prévoir des boules-quies. Mes parents ont fini par en avoir mare alors ils l'ont, en quelque sorte, viré de la maison.

Je me doutais bien que c'était son genre, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'être un romantique, mais cette confirmation me faisait tout de même mal au cœur.

- Ah oui d'accord ! Je vois le genre ! S'exclama Léa.

- Non, ne le juge pas ! Tu sais, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Il est très sensible, généreux et serviable. Jamais il ne nous a laissé tomber. Il a toujours était là pour nous.

Elle le dit sur un ton qui m'alarma. Elle admirait littéralement son frère.

- Et puis, on a vécu des choses très triste. Lui notamment.

Là c'était la goutte d'eau qui débordait du vase. Elle voulait surement parler de ce que son frère me cachait depuis le début ?

- Comment ça ? Lui demandai-je prudemment.

Elle réfléchit et baissa la tête. Elle répondit tristement.

- Je regrette, je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

Elle prit son verre d'eau et avala une gorgée.

- Bien sur, je comprends. Lui dis-je.

Elle posa son verre d'eau sur la table, releva la tête, sourit et repris comme si de rien n'était :

- Au fait Bella! J'ai eu l'impression que vous vous connaissez. C'est le cas ?

Je me tendis. En voyant ma réaction elle mit une main sur sa bouche.

- Oh non ! J'espère qu'il n'a pas couché avec toi !

Je fis les gros yeux. Les filles rigolèrent.

- Oh ! Euh non non ! Je euhm … - les filles se retenaient de rire à présent-Non on est ensemble en HDP et c'est mon binôme. C'est tout rassure toi.

Elle parut rassurée.

-Ouf ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Ok d'accord, il ne me l'avait pas dit !

C'était étrange ! Pourquoi Edward le lui avait-il caché ? Je changeai de sujet. Pour ce coup là, il me fallait une bavarde.

-Hé au fait Jessica ! Raconte-nous ton rencard avec Michael !

J'eu raison. Elle déballa toute une saga. Je repensais à cette nouvelle. Alors Alice et Edward étaient frères et sœurs. Cela aurait dû me frapper car, malgré leurs physiques presque opposé, ils étaient tous les deux magnifiques à leur façon. Mais que cachaient-ils à propos de ce fameux drame qui visiblement avait affecté autant le frère que la sœur. Cependant, Edward semblait plus triste encore qu'Alice. Que s'est-il passé dans cette famille ?


	6. Chapitre 6: Malentendu

Je me levai avec une hâte devenue quotidienne suite à ma rencontre avec Edward. J'arrivai à la fac avec vingt minutes d'avance et m'assis à mon endroit habituel, sous le grand chêne. Soudain la Mercedes entra dans le parking. Mon cœur battit la chamade. Edward en sortit, seul cette fois. Il semblait fâché. Pourquoi Alice n'était-elle pas avec lui ? S'étaient-ils disputés ? Il s'approcha vers moi d'un pas déterminé. Qu'allait-il me reprocher cette fois-ci ?

- On s'est encore levé du pied gauche à ce que je vois ! Entamai-je.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? me demanda-t-il menaçant.

J'étais abasourdie.

- Euh … pardon ?

- Pourquoi tu as posé des questions à ma sœur sur mon passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? Cria-t-il.

Je me levai :

- OK alors de un, c'est elle qui en a parlé, je ne l'ai même pas évoqué. Je me fiche pas mal de ton passé parce que tu ne m'intéresses pas. Et de deux je t'ai dit que je respectais ta décision, si tu ne veux pas en parler, je comprends. Je pense que ce ne sont pas des choses faciles à dévoiler à une casi-inconnue. Tu devrais plutôt t'excuser de m'avoir menti !

Mais bon ! Je te pardonne parce que tu as des raisons tout à fait compréhensibles pour l'avoir fait … enfin je pense.

Il réfléchit, calmé :

- Alors, tu es certaine que tu ne t'es pas rapprochée de ma sœur rien que pour lui soutirer des infos sur moi ?

J'étais sous le choc, ma bouche se décrocha.

- Quoi ?! Non mais tu n'es pas un peu malade ? Tu n'es pas le centre de ma vie –ENORME mensonge- J'adore ta sœur ! Et tu sais, je l'ai vu avant même de t'avoir rencontré. Je ne savais même pas que vous vous connaissiez. Je lui ai parlé pour la première fois avant-hier et elle ne m'avait pas dit que tu étais son frère. D'ailleurs, quand je vous ai vu ensemble, j'ai cru que c'était ta petite amie.

Il écarquilla les yeux et se mis à pouffer de rire.

- Quoi ? Tu es sérieuse là ! Oh c'est dégoutant! Il interrompu son rire.

- Bin oui ! Je me suis trompée ! C'est normal, vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout physiquement, comment aurais-je pu le savoir ? Même moralement … c'est vrai, elle est si gentille alors que toi … Vous avez vraiment les mêmes parents ? Non je dis ça parce que peut-être que tes parents l'ont volé à une autre famille à sa naissance.

Il rit.

- Merci beaucoup !

Non à ce que je sache, aussi surprenant soit-il, nous avons les mêmes parents, mais va poser donc leur poser la question directement … après leur avoir donné toutes tes condoléances de m'avoir comme fils. Ils seront ravis.

Nous nous mirent à rire. Il s'arrêta de rire, devint grave et commença.

- Ok. J'ai des excuses à te faire je crois.

Je ris d'avantage.

- Je crois que j'ai déjà entendu cette phrase venant de ta bouche.

-Désolé de t'avoir accusé à tord.

Je fis semblant de réfléchir.

- Excuses acceptées ! Encore une fois.

- OK, bon j'y vais j'ai cours ! Me dit-il, souriant.

-OK bon cours l'américain.

- Franco-australiano-américain. me rectifia-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil et en repartant. Je fondis littéralement, dominée par mes hormones. Ces fesses ! Oh mon dieu, ce type avait été fabriqué sur mesure, « made in Paradise ». Je le regardai de loin. Il s'empara brièvement de son téléphone et il monta, d'un bond, les marches de l'escalier.

J'arrivai à l'amphi. Alice était arrivé plus tôt que son frère, elle m'avait gardé une place prés d'elle. Je m'y installai.

- Hé coucou ma nouvelle copine. Me salua-t-elle.

- Coucou toi !

Nous nous primes dans les bras, heureuse de nous retrouver.

Le cours fila à une vitesse hallucinante. Après le déjeuné, j'allai étudier à la bibliothèque. Après cinq heures de révision intensives, je rentrai chez moi et me connectai sur mon compte facebook. Je me rendis compte que je ne mettais plus connecté depuis la veille de la rentrée. J'avais reçu plusieurs demandes d'ajout en amis. Dont celles de Jessica, Léa, Angela, Laurène et Alice. Mais je ne trouvai pas Edward dans la liste. La déception s'empara de moi. Je les acceptais toutes, celle d'Alice en dernière. Je parcourus sa page facebook et ses frères et sœurs. Elle en avait cinq. C'était donc une grande famille. Je parcourus leurs profils, ils étaient tous pleins d'amis.

Elle avait un grand frère de deux ans notre ainé. Il s'appelait Nathanael Cullen, il habitait aux Etats-Unis, il étudiait à Dartmouth. Il avait le même nez qu'Edward, il était brun avec des yeux verts et un sourire adorable. Il était beau mais semblait beaucoup moins mature que son frère. Il avait l'air réservé. Le deuxième frère s'appelait Emmett, il n'était pas très visible sur sa photo de profil mais semblait très musclé. Il était plus âgé qu'Edward de deux années. Ils avaient aussi une petite sœur de seize ans, Kaylee Cullen. Elle était aussi belle qu'Alice, elle étudiait au lycée Saint Louis et possédait une liste indéterminable d'ami. Elle avait des photos de ses amis, de ses défilés et de shooting photos faits par des professionnels. J'en conclus qu'elle était mannequin. Elle était brune aux yeux bleus, comme son grand frère. Je fus d'ailleurs frappée par la ressemblance qu'elle avait avec Edward. Une chose était certaine : si Alice avait eu son visage, j'aurais tout de suite compris qu'elle était la sœur d'Edward. Je ris de ce rappel.

La sœur suivante était en fait la petite amie d'Emmett. C'était une belle et pulpeuse blonde. Elle s'appelait Rosalie. Elle avait l'air d'être une femme assez superficielle : ses photos étaient retouchées et son maquillage imposant. Le petit-ami d'Alice, Jasper était blond aux yeux bleus. Je cliquai sur sa photo, il était aux côtés d'Alice, l'étreignant amoureusement. Il formait un beau couple. Jasper étudiait la philosophie.

Edward avait donc deux frères et deux sœurs. Je visitai son profil. Je n'avais pas l'intention de l'ajouter en ami, je voulais qu'IL fasse le premier pas. Il n'avait pas de photo de profil, tout était bloqué, on ne pouvait rien voir. C'était fou, même son compte facebook ne laissait rien transparaître. Allais-je pouvoir passer entre les barreaux de sa prison.


	7. Chapter 7 : Chaud comme la braise

Ce jour là, je me levai plus tard que d'habitude. Mon rêve ne me donna pas envie de me lever, même pour aller le voir, car je savais que je me trouverai plus proche de lui dans ce rêve que dans la réalité qui me poursuivrait à mon réveil. Il n'y avait que lui et moi. Nous courions main dans la main. Derrière quoi ? Je n'en savais rien. Edward semblait concentré, comme craintif. Mais moi je n'avais aucune peur, tout ce qui comptait était cette main dans la mienne. J'éprouvais une telle confiance, comme si je savais qu'il ne m'arriverait rien tant qu'il serait là, avec moi. Insoucieuse du danger qui semblait nous suivre.

Comme je savais que je n'arriverai ni en avance ni en retard, je pris le temps de me pouponner : je mis soigneusement mon trait de liner et mon mascara puis pris les vêtements que j'avais soigneusement préparé la veille : un jeans moulant noir, une chemise fluide avec une veste bleu marine cintrée aux boutons dorés et des bottines noires à talons. Depuis que je l'avais rencontré, j'avais pris l'habitude de choisir mes vêtements la veille pour pouvoir arriver le plus tôt et le mieux possible à la fac.

J'étais déçu de rater Edward, j'aurais voulu apercevoir son visage d'apollon au moins une seconde. Je m'en voulu de ne pas être arrivée en avance. Pour consolation, j'eus la chance de retrouver Alice. Nous étions de plus en plus proches toutes les deux. Nous nous adorions. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre salle de classe. C'était mon premier jour de tutorat. Le tutorat était un cours de soutien scolaire donné par des étudiants plus âgés, les meilleurs de la faculté, souvent majors de promo. Soudain, je le vis. Il me regardait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Nullement surpris, contrairement à moi. Je lui rendis un sourire grand jusqu'aux oreilles, heureuse de le voir. En y repensant, sa présence était plutôt prévisible, il était sans doute un très bon élève, il était parfait. Un flash me vint à l'esprit, je me souvins des têtes scandalisées qui s'étaient tournées vers moi le premier jour où je l'avais rencontré, quand je l'avais accusé de ne pas avoir de cerveau. Je compris pourquoi.

On attribua les tuteurs à chaque élève. Evidemment, Edward était mon tuteur. Une semaine plus tôt, j'aurai trouvait humiliant que « cet abruti » me serve de professeur, mais là j'en étais folle de joie.

- Tiens ! Comme par hasard ! M'esclaffai-je.

- Bonjour mademoiselle Swan, je serai votre professeur durant cette année scolaire ! Dit-il en prenant un faux air sérieux.

Je riai.

- Non mais il s'y croit le petit troisième année ! Dis-moi, tu as demandé à être mon tuteur ou c'est le hasard ? Demandai-je un sourcil levé.

-Ah ah ! Ca tu ne le sauras jamais !

Je fis semblant d'être choquée et ouvrit la bouche.

- Non ! Allez ! Dis le mmmoooiiiiiiiiii !

J'imitais une folle en le saisissant par les épaules et en « essayant » de le secouer. Evidemment il était bien trop robuste pour cela. Il rit de mon impuissance. Nous étions morts de rire, heureux d'être ensemble, sa présence à mes côtés me réchauffait le cœur. Je compris à cet instant qu'être éloigné de lui me serait physiquement et moralement douloureux. De loin je vis Alice nous contempler, elle souriait de toutes ses dents. Gênée par ce regard, (quelque chose me disait qu'elle avait tout compris) j'interrompis notre jeu pour nous mettre au travail. Je me surpris à me demander quel pourrait être sa réaction si son frère et moi sortions ensemble.

Je pensais que s'il n'était pas le frère jumeau d'Apollon, il aurait pu être un très bon professeur, en effet je me sentais incapable d'écouter son cours. Trop perturbée par la petite distance qui séparait son bras du mien. Je ressentis de l'électricité traverser tout mon corps. Je crus même que mon doigt aurait pu allumer une bougie tant je bouillonnais. Je rassemblai tous mes efforts pour me concentrer, craignant qu'il ne me pose une question à laquelle je ne pourrais absolument pas répondre.

Je n'avais pas eu tord, c'était un excellant professeur. Il était clair et pertinent.

A la fin du cours, je le saluai mais il me retint :

- Attends ! Je voulais te demander : tu veux venir chez moi après manger … pour qu'on travaille !

-Euh oui d'accord, je dois juste passer à la bibliothèque avant mais quand j'aurais finis, je te rejoindrai chez toi ! Lui répondis-je.

- OK ça marche à toute.

- A toute !

Je me dirigeai vers le réfectoire, suivie de près par mes amies. Après la bibliothèque, je me dirigeai, toute stressée vers chez lui. Il ouvrit la porte, il était beau à en mourir :

-Salut Bella, entre !

Nous travaillâmes durant des heures, moi couchée à plat-ventre sur le sol et lui assis à mes côté, j'en oubliai presque qu'il était à moins d'un mètre de moi tant j'étais absorbée par le travail. Il était dix-neuf heures quand nous nous rendîmes compte que nous étions affamés :

- Tu as faim ? Il est l'heure de diner. Me rappela-t-il.

- Oui, j'ai très faim.

- Tu veux aller voir dans le frigo ou tu préfère qu'on commande une pizza ?

- Je suis incapable d'attendre une pizza, je vais aller regarder dans frigo.

Je me dirigeai vers le frigo en question, l'ouvrit, il était plein de choses dégoutantes, je grimaçais.

- Finalement, je préfère encore attendre. Tranchai-je, en le refermant brusquement.

Une fois le livreur arrivé, il alla lui ouvrir, lui donna un gros billet en lui disant de garder la monnaie et me rejoignit, un morceau de pizza dans la bouche. Je ris.

Il finit sa pizza en cinq minutes alors qu'il en restait encore trois quart de la mienne. J'étais incapable de continuer, complètement rassasiée :

-Je suis désolée, mais vraiment là je peux plus. M'excusai-je, gênée de gaspiller.

- Quoi ? Mais tu n'as presque rien mangé !

- Je suis trop calée, je suis à mon maximum. Je vais te rembourser.

Il s'esclaffa.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est ridicule, ce n'est qu'une pizza !

Je me levai pour aller chercher mon porte-monnaie. Il insista :

- C'est bon je te dis.

Il m'attrapa par le poignet pour que je ne bouge pas. Je sursautai : c'était la première fois qu'il me touchait intentionnellement, j'en eu des papillons dans le ventre. Je me rassis. Il mangea mon reste de pizza. Ce type était un ogre.

Nous nous remirent au travail. Plus tard, il interrompit notre travail :

- Il se fait tard !

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il était 23h30. Le temps passait si vite à ses côtés, s'en était presque irréaliste.

- Oh déjà ! Il faut que je parte, je ne voudrais pas attendre trop longtemps que le tram arrive!

Il me regarda :

- Quel tram ? Hors de question que tu rentres seule à cette heure-ci, en plus il pleut des cordes, je te ramène.

Oh my god.

- Quoi ? Mais non, c'est gentil mais je vais prendre le tram, vraiment, je ne risque rien !

- Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, je te ramène point !

Je soupirai :

- Ecoute, je n'aime pas qu'on me donne des ordres, d'accord ? Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser dominer, alors toi tu restes bien au chaud ici et moi je vais prendre le tram. Salut !

Je pris mes affaires, mis mon manteau et mes bottines et sortis de l'immeuble. Il pleuvait des cordes. Et dire que j'avais mis une veste légère et des talons de dix centimètres rien que pour lui plaire. Je me sentis bête. Je marchais rapidement mais prudemment afin de ne pas glisser quand une voiture se rapprocha de moi, c'était cette saleté de 4x4 Mercedes. J'étais agacée, je détestais qu'on s'occupe de moi. Mon père était une figure paternelle très « papa poule », je le lui avais souvent reproché. Edward était pire que mon père. Il roula au pas et ouvrit sa fenêtre automatique.

Il cria :

-Bella ! Rentre dans la voiture !

- Je t'ai dis que je rentrerai en tram !

- Bella, cesse de faire l'enfant et monte dans la voiture avec … un accoutrement pareil tu es bonne à attraper froid ou à tomber par terre !

-Fiche moi la paix, vas t'en ! Criai-je.

Il accéléra pour se garer sur le côté et sortit de la voiture, je courus, il m'attrapa en deux secondes. Il me tira par la manche. Mais je résistai :

- OK, tu l'auras voulu !

Il se pencha et m'attrapa par les jambes pour me jeter par-dessus son épaule comme si j'avais été un sac d'un kilo. Je me débattis et protesta mais il saisit le tour de mes hanches et mes jambes avec force pour les plaquer contre lui afin de m'empêcher de bouger:

-Tu vas me le payer ! Le menaçais-je.

- Tait toi un peu !

Je ne voulu pas lui obéir mais à l'instant où j'avais senti sa main droite se plaquer sur mes fesses, j'étais devenu muette, ma résistance réduite au néant, incapable de réfléchir. Un automobiliste, s'arrêta, il lui ordonna de me lâcher mais dès qu'il vit la carrure d'Edward il se tût. Il le rassura :

- Ne vous en faite pas monsieur, elle est avec moi !

Je criai :

-Non, non ce n'est pas vrai monsieur !

- La ferme ! Me coupa sèchement Edward.

Il poursuivit :

-Mais c'est rassurant de savoir qu'il y a des personnes prêtent à défendre des femmes victimes d'agression tard dans la nuit. Pas que ce soit le cas ici ! Mais c'est sympa de votre part ! Merci ! Bonne soirée !

Il ouvrit la portière passagère et m'installa dans le siège. Il me menaça tout en bouclant ma ceinture :

- Et ce n'est pas la peine de partir en courant, je te rattraperai en une fraction de seconde.

Cette idée ne m'était même pas venue à l'esprit, je savais que c'était perdu d'avance. Il fit le tour de la voiture et s'installa au siège conducteur, il était trempé. Il me regarda agacé :

-Tu es têtue toi !

Je ne répondis pas furieuse, il démarra. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retourna vers moi :

- Tu veux plus de chauffage ?

Je me rendis compte que je claquais des dents. Je répondis poliment :

- Oui, je veux bien merci.

Il mit le chauffage au maximum. C'est vrai qu'on était très à l'aise dans cette voiture ostentatoire. Malgré le fait que nous venions de démarrer, il faisait déjà bien chaud. Les sièges étaient en cuir noir, je me sentais comme dans un salon, installée sur un canapé confortable. Une sensation impossible à ressentir lorsque j'utilisais le char d'assaut qui me servait de voiture. Ma sœur et moi partagions une voiture que nous n'utilisions que très rarement. Avec les problèmes qu'elle nous donnait, il était plus intéressant d'utiliser le tramway.

Il me regarda et ria.

- Et ça voulait prendre le tram ?

Je ne répondis pas. Je levai les yeux. On était chez moi. Il s'arrêta et coupa le contact. Je le regardai, surprise, me rappelant que je ne lui avais pas indiqué le chemin à prendre :

- Comment savais-tu où j'habitais, je ne te l'ai jamais mentionné.

- C'était écrit sur un des formulaires du tutorat.

Il se souvenait d'un détail pareil, il s'était intéressé à moi. Avais-je de l'importance pour lui. Surement, oui. Après tout, en parfait gentleman, il m'avait ramené chez moi et s'inquiétait que je ne tombe malade. Je lui devais des excuses, à mon tour :

- Edward, je suis désolée pour tout ça. Ce n'était pas contre toi. C'est ma nature, je déteste qu'on s'occupe de moi. Je sais c'est bizarre mais après tout, je me suis jamais senti banale, il faut toujours que je fasse exactement le contraire que ce que font les autres.

Il rit.

-Oui j'ai remarqué. Et j'ai l'impression que tu aimes bien tout contrôler et être au-dessus des autres. Tu ne supportes pas qu'on puisse être un tout petit peu au-dessus de toi. Pas étonnant que tu fasses du droit ! Tu n'as pas dû être une enfant facile à éduquer n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait tout compris. C'était exactement ça, je ne supportais pas l'autorité. C'est notamment pour cette raison que je m'étais lancé dans cette voie. Je préférais largement le rôle du maître à celui de l'élève. Je me tournais face à son siège.

-Très observateur ! En effet, j'étais une adolescente infernale, je n'écoutais jamais mes parents. Je partais toujours du principe que mes décisions étaient plus sensées que les leur.

Je ris.

Il se tourna face à moi, il soupira et reprit :

- J'ai l'impression qu'on est un peu parti du mauvais pied tous les deux.

- Ouais, Cependant, il n'est jamais trop tard … pour se rattraper. Et si on recommençait du début. Sans dispute.

Il me sourit et rit :

- D'accord. Je m'appelle Edward Anthony Cullen. Je suis né en Californie le 16 mai 1990. Je suis américain, français et australien. Mon père est chirurgien et ma mère a arrêté de travailler pour s'occuper de nous. J'ai deux frères : Emmett, l'aîné et Nathanael le plus jeune et deux petites sœurs : Alice et Kaylee. J'ai un bac Scientifique. Aux Etats-Unis, j'ai commencé par étudier la médecine mais j'ai arrêté au bout de la deuxième année. Je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas fait pour moi.

Il s'arrêta.

- C'est tout ? J'attendais la suite, impatiente.

Il rit :

- Oui, c'est tout pour ce soir miss Swan ! A ton tour !

- Je m'appelle Bella Swan. Je suis née à Strasbourg le 13 septembre 1994. Je suis française. Ma mère est institutrice et mon père ingénieur. J'ai deux sœurs, une plus âgée, Mélina et une plus jeune, Sarah. J'ai trois années de différences avec chacune d'elles. J'ai déménagé de Strasbourg, à l'âge de quatre ans. J'ai un bac Scientifique.

Nous nous sourîmes, il regarda l'heure sur le tableau de bord :

- Il commence à se faire tard, il faut que tu rentres.

Je soupirai.

- Ne t'en fait pas, on continuera plus tard. Me rassura-t-il en souriant.

-Oui, je n'en doute pas.

-Surtout rentre vite, tu es trempée.

Il se rapprocha de moi et enleva les mèches de cheveux collés sur mes joues. Je me noyais dans son regard. Ces mains étaient posées sur mes joues enflammées, tout comme le reste de mon corps. Nous nous fixâmes plus longtemps que jamais nous ne l'avions fait. Il était si proche de moi, nous haletions, je voulais l'embrasser, mais il interrompit notre connexion électrique.

- Bonne nuit Bella.

Il retira ses mains de mon visage et se tourna face au pare-brise.

- Bonne nuit Edward.

Je sortis de la voiture et me dirigeai vers chez moi. Je sentais son regard dans mon dos. Il ne démarra pas avant que je ne sois rentrée dans le bâtiment.

Je rejoignis mon studio. Je passai devant le miroir et regardai mon visage. J'étais trempée de la racine de mes longs cheveux bruns jusqu'aux orteils mais mes joues étaient toutes rouges. A vrai dire, je n'avais jamais eu aussi chaud de toute ma vie.


	8. Chapitre 8: Du début à la fin du rêve

Les jours passait et nous devenions de plus en plus proches. J'étais chaque jour d'avantage follement amoureuse de lui. Un amour immense et loin d'être normal. C'était excessif. Il était mon oxygène, mon alimentation, ma raison de vivre. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que cela m'arriverai, ou du moins, pas à ce point là. Edward, quand à lui, semblait impassible : une fois il me repoussait, une fois il m'attirait à lui. Il semblait partagé. Je mourrais d'envie qu'il dépasse tout cela, qu'il m'embrasse, qu'il me prenne enfin … Ce jeu destructeur finissait par m'agacer, n'étant pas du genre à me laisser faire. Mais je devais m'armer de patience car Edward ne semblait pas près pour une relation amoureuse. J'espérais juste avoir assez de patience pour pouvoir ne pas perdre la tête. J'ignorai jusqu'où cela nous mènerait, mais je n'avais pas le choix, je devais tenir le coup. C'était le prix à payer.

Scolairement, à nous deux, nous formions une très bonne collaboration. Le professeur était emballé par nos devoirs. Nous avons été choisis pour l'accompagner au procès. Encore un moment passé tout les deux. Le bonheur.

Désormais, il me cherchait tous les matins pour aller à la fac. Ce jour là, je n'avais cours qu'une heure l'après-midi contrairement aux troisièmes années. Par conséquent, j'arrivai touteseule à la fac à quinze heures, énervée de ne pas avoir eu mon tour de manège au Paradis. Je ne regardais pas où je marchai, distraite, quand soudain, j'entrai en collision avec son torse. Nous nous sourîmes, joyeux de nous voir :

- Salut !

- Salut !

J'essayai de passer mais nous étions ironiquement bloqués, quand j'allais à gauche il allait à gauche et quand j'allais à droite il allait à droite. Nous rîmes. Il me prit par les épaules et me fit pivoter.

- Merci … Alors tu as quoi comme cours aujourd'hui ? Lui demandai-je un peu timidement.

- Euh droit public !

- Oh d'accord mon cours préféré ! Lui lançai-je ironiquement

Il rit brièvement et reprit :

-Dis moi tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

- Euh … non pourquoi ? Lui demandai-je.

- Ca te dirait qu'on aille faire un tour à la fête foraine?

Je me retins de sauter au plafond et répondis presque nonchalamment :

- Euh oui pourquoi pas !

- Super ! 18h ?

- C'est d'accord !

Je jubilais intérieurement.

Je poursuivis tout en m'éloignant à reculons :

- Bon et bien je te laisse ! Alors à 18h ! Bon cours !

Il ne me répondit pas, il me regarda m'éloigner sans rien dire, près de la porte d'entrée, je me retournai, il me fixait, pensif. Je lui lançai un bref sourire. Je m'installai dans l'amphithéâtre quand je le vis débouler. Je sursautais, il me fit un signe de la main pour que je vienne le rejoindre. Je pris vivement mes affaires et courut vers lui tout en ignorant le regard désapprobateur du professeur. Une fois sortit il me prit par la main et nous sortîmes de l'établissement tels des voleurs. Nous montâmes dans sa voiture et il fonça.

Nous rejoignons la fête foraine avec deux heures et demie d'avance par rapport à ce que nous avions prévu. Je n'avais jamais autant ris de toute ma vie. Nous achetâmes des churros, nous nous disputâmes pour avoir les plus gros, comme des enfants, il me mit du chocolat dans la figure qu'il me retirait à coup de langue. J'étais si heureuse. Le plus beau jour de ma vie, du moins jusque là. Ensuite nous nous arrêtions devant un stand de tir. Il voulait me mettre la pâté. Je commençais. Je n'étais vraiment pas doué, je ratais toute mes cibles. Ce fut son tour. Evidemment il était excellant, comme toujours. Il tirait droit sur les cibles du milieu. Cette vision me rappela le rêve que j'avais fait il y avait plusieurs semaines de cela. Je frissonnais et me ressaisis. Il riait tous seul.

Nous gagnions une peluche, puis trois autres. Nous étions chargés de récompenses grâce à lui. Nous les posâmes dans la voiture et nous nous dirigeâmes vers un Carrousel, nous montâmes dedans. Le propriétaire du manège se rendit compte de notre présence et nous ordonna de descendre. Nous escaladions les voitures, les motos, les chevaux blancs et les avions. Nous rions aux éclats. Edward s'installa près d'un enfant assit dans un avion. Il le salua, je piquais un fou rire en voyant la tête scandalisée et apeurée de l'enfant. Le propriétaire nous menaça d'appeler la police alors Edward me pritla main et m'aida à descendre. Nous nous mîmes à courir, morts de rire derrière les cris furieux du vieil homme. Il nous courut après, sous la pluie de plus en plus forte. Pour le semer Edward me prit par les épaules et m'entraîna si vivement dans une petite ruelle déserte et boueuse que j'en tombai à la renverse, l'entraînant dans ma chute. Nous rîmes d'avantage de cette situation. Il étouffa son rire, de peur que nous nous fassions repérer, il plaça une main sur ma bouche pour rendre le mien moins audible. Pour l'embêter je le chatouillais sous les aisselles et les côtes, il gigota dans tout les sens, j'en profitai pour me placer sur lui et reprendre le dessus. Soudain, nos rires se stoppèrent, sa cuisse était coincée entre mes jambes, mais mains s'étaient fermement emparées de ses poignets et ma bouche se trouvait à cinq centimètres de la sienne. Les halètements que nous avions eu suite à notre course se transformèrent. Ils étaient devenus une manifestation physique du désir incontrôlable que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre. Nous nous fixâmes de beaucoup trop près, trop longtemps et il détourna la tête. La déception et l'agacement s'empara de moi, encore. Combien de temps allait-t-il me tenir en haleine de la sorte. J'avais besoin de tellement plus. Il se releva, tendis une main pour m'aider à me relever. Il était aussi gêné que moi, il se ressaisit :

- Bon je pense qu'on l'a semé ! On devrait retourner discrètement à la voiture et rentrer nous changer, tu es toute sale !

Je regardai mon corps, il était trempé et couvert de boue. Malgré cela, il bouillonnait suite au contact intime que nous venions d'échanger.

Nous rentrâmes chez lui en un rien de tant. Il m'indiqua la salle de bain et fila dans le couloir, il revint avec un pull.

-Tiens ! Je n'ai pas trouvé plus petit. C'est tout ce que j'ai. Euh je … je te laisse te changer ici.

Je le remerciai, il sortit et referma derrière lui. J'enfilai le pull. Il était beaucoup trop grand pour moi. Je sortis de la salle de bain pour retourner au salon, tout en séchant mes cheveux avec une serviette. Il était en train de changer de t-shirt. Il était torse nu. C'était la première fois que je le voyais aussi dévêtu. Son corps était beaucoup plus beau que ses habits ne le laissaient sous-entendre. Ses bras étaient très musclés, son torse semblait dure comme la pierre et son ventre était ondulé par les abdominaux biens dessinés dont il était munis. Soudain, j'aperçus une petite inscription sous son bras. Je me rapprochai en riant :

- Quoi tu as un tatouage ?! Je ne savais pas que c'était ton genre !

Il se décomposa. Il enfila rapidement son t-shirt.

- Non, je n'ai pas de tatouage !

- Attends ! Je sais ce que j'ai vu, laisse-moi voir. Je posai ma main sur son bras mais il me repoussa :

- Bella, je crois qu'il est temps que tu rentres chez toi !

Sa réponse me fit le même effet qu'une gifle. Je m'empressais d'encaisser comme si nous étions sur un ring de boxe. J'acquiesçai.

Il me déposa devant chez moi en cinq minutes. Il n'avait pas dit un mot, sans le vouloir j'avais remis son secret sur le tapis. Il y a environ huit minutes, mon rêve s'est arrêté. Tout cela pour un mystérieux secret.


	9. Chapter 9 : De la pénombre à la lumière

Ce matin là, il ne vint pas me chercher. Il me donna une fausse excuse par texto. Je l'avais offensé avec cette histoire de tatouage. Je n'en trouvais, aucun sens : en quoi un tatouage pouvait-il révéler un secret ? Edward Cullen était l'homme le plus étrange et le plus énigmatique que je n'avais jamais rencontré. Il m'agaçait avec son fichu secret et notre « relation un tiers amicale, un tiers amoureuse, un tiers méprisante » en prenait un coup tous les jours.

En arrivant à la fac, je le vis rentrer sur le parking. Il marcha vers la fac sans un regard vers moi. Je rejoignis mes amies dans l'amphithéâtre. Evidemment elles avaient remarqué mon absence au cours de la veille. Cependant, étant arrivée avant elles, elles ne savaient pas comment mon après-midi c'était déroulée. Je leur mentis, prétextant une quelconque maladie. Je n'eus aucune crainte pour Alice. Connaissant son frère, il le lui avait sûrement caché. Elle n'eut pas l'air surprise.

Le cours avait commencé depuis une quarantaine de minute quand je le vis, par la fenêtre sortir rapidement du bâtiment. Que faisait-il ? Il devait se trouver en plein cours à ce moment là. Instantanément, je me levais et descendis l'estrade quand je me rendis compte que le professeur avait arrêté de parler. Il me regardait, surpris comme l'ensemble des étudiants présents dans l'amphi. Soit une cinquantaine de personne. La gêne s'illustra sur mes joues. J'avançai vers lui :

- Veillez m'excuser Professeur. Je ne me sens pas bien. Je dois prendre l'air.

- Oh oui ! Faites vite ! Me répondit-il effrayé à l'idée que son luxueux costume soit immaculé de mon vomi.

Je sortis en courant, je regardai derrière moi. Alice me regardait à travers la vitre de la porte. Je sortis en ignorant son regard ! Tant pis si elle se poserait des questions ! J'avançais vers la direction qu'il avait empreinté. Je le vis dans un coin isolé. Accompagné d'un autre homme brun aux allures tous sauf normales. Je me cachais derrière le mur et les espionnait. Ils parlèrent un long moment puis s'échangèrent une grosse enveloppe. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Soudain, l'homme se rendit compte de ma présence et Edward se retourna. Il fronça les sourcils en me voyant et se dirigea vivement vers moi. Je me retournai pour faire demi-tour, prise de panique. Comme si je pouvais l'éviter !

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fiches ici ? me demanda-t-il froidement.

- Je suis désolée, je t'ai vu de loin …C'est qui ce type ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas ! Tu n'es pas ma copine ! Vas-t-en !

Ce rappel me brisa le cœur. Mes yeux devinrent humides. Je retins mes larmes suite à ce violent rejet.

-Mais je … Bégayais-je.

Jamais il n'avait été autant en colère. Il se rapprocha lentement de moi. Me dominant de toute sa taille.

- Je Te Dis De T'en Aller. Me dit il plus froidement encore.

L'homme nous observait de loin, soucieux. J'hésitais et fit demi -tour pour retourner en cours. Ma tête était dans le noir le plus totale. J'avais l'impression de rouler en voiture, à 130 km/h, sur une route déserte, en pleine nuit, sans le moindre éclairage. Pourquoi avait-il réagit comme cela. Qui était cet homme étrange. Un dealer de drogue, un malade mental, un assassin, … La voiture s'écrasa contre un mur. J'étais détruite, perdue, humiliée.

Je rentrai dans l'amphithéâtre et me réinstalla à ma place, ignorant le regard jaugeur du Professeur.

- Ca va mieux ? S'inquiéta Alice.

Je levai les yeux vers elle et réfléchis à cette question. Depuis le début, Edward n'avait pas cessé de me prendre pour une idiote. Il m'avait insulté et humilié devant une classe entière, était revenu comme une fleur pour s'excuser, m'avait menacé, s'était excusé, m'avait détruite. J'avais presque mis mes études entre parenthèse tandis que lui était toujours le major de sa promotion ! Les émotions qu'il me procurait étaient des montagnes russes, le problème était que j'avais envie de descendre ! Soudain, la haine s'empara de moi ! Pourquoi souffrais-je et pas lui ? Ou était passé mon « girl power » ? Ma ténacité ? Depuis quand étais-je la victime ? J'avais toujours dit à ma sœur qu'il fallait qu'elle cesse de courir après les garçons. Je me souvenais avoir trouvé son comportement écœurant. Je faisais exactement ce qu'elle avait fait sans même m'en être rendu compte. J'étais le petit chien docile et Edward le maître retenant fermement la laisse. Mais ça allait changer ! Le chien se rebella, mordit son ancien maître et courut vers la liberté, la laisse traînant derrière lui sur le sol. Je le ferais souffrir. S'il m'aimait vraiment, il allait le payer très cher !

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien. Lui répondis-je. Fière de moi.


	10. Quand les armes changent de propriétaire

Le jogging. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que j'avais commencé cette activité.

Je n'avais jamais été une sportive régulière. J'étais très vite lassée. La danse classique fut ma première activité, comme pour chaque petite fille qui se respecte. Mais contrairement à elles, j'avais aimé le tutu et les ballerines une semaine et la suivante je les avais laissés aux vestiaires. Je m'étais donc essayé à d'autres sports, notamment le judo. Pour celui là, je n'eus même pas à me plaindre auprès de mes parents : il me suffit d'un combat où je m'étais montré trop passionnée. Après le séjour à l'hôpital de mon dernier rival pour un poignet fracturé, plus personne ne me voulait pour partenaire. Ma mère eut si honte qu'elle ne jugea pas nécessaire de tenter un autre sport.

Il est vrai que j'avais toujours eu du caractère. Mon premier adversaire ayant été ma mère. J'étais exigeante et elle me l'avait toujours rappelé, une touche d'ironie au coin des yeux. Elle m'avait conté avec nostalgie une journée de l'année 1995 où elle avait joué avec moi, et où, au moment où elle s'était relevée pour s'éloigner de moi, j'avais encerclé mes petites jambes autour de son cou pour exiger qu'elle continue, tout en grognant adorablement. Mon caractère eut un impact sur l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans ma famille. J'avais reproché toute ma vie à mon père d'être trop protecteur envers moi, j'avais détesté qu'il prenne autant soin de moi, j'avais détesté ses indénombrables textos pour savoir où je me trouvais à chaque fois où je franchissais le seuil de la maison. Je voulais ce rôle pour moi toute seule. Mes sœurs furent mes premières protégées. Personne n'allait les embêter sans s'attendre à des représailles de ma part. Cela marchait toujours car, malgré mon petit corps menu et mon visage angélique, je possédais assez de force mentale pour pouvoir effrayer mes ennemis en prenant un air menaçant. Et surtout, j'étais une excellente actrice, je savais exactement quelle expression arborer dans chaque situation, (talent que je perdais toujours face à Edward). J'étais comme une ensorceleuse. Cependant, ma violence ne se retournait que très rarement contre les personnes que j'aimais et je sentais que, malgré les hontes que je suscitais à mes parents lorsqu'on les convoquait à l'école primaire parce que j'avais mordu un enfant qui s'était moqué d'un de mes camarades, je sentais qu'ils étaient soulagés de me voir assez armée pour affronter les dures épreuves de la vie. Ce que j'aimais dans mon caractère, c'était le contrôle que j'avais dessus, sa tempérance. J'étais loin d'être une brute. J'étais une personne d'une extrême gentillesse mais lorsqu'on se permettait de confondre ce trait positif de mon caractère avec de l'idiotie, je sortais les armes. De surcroit, quand il s'agissait de me montrer diplomate dans certaines situations, j'avais pris assez de maturité avec le temps pour savoir comment cacher ma rage. Je savais sourire courtoisement tout en bouillonnant de rage à l'intérieur de moi quand la situation le demandait.

Suite à mes nombreux sports inachevés, je m'étais tourné vers la musique. Passant du plaisir d'écouter au plaisir de produire. Le piano était devenu mon nouvel instrument de défoulement. Je pianotais les touches comme un coureur pouvait parcourir des kilomètres. Savourant l'air, les particules du son, la sensation de mes doigts sur les touches lisses faite en tilleul, la sensualité d'une douce mélodie… Plus je pratiquais et plus j'étais douée. Je n'étais pas excellente, juste douée. J'avais gagnée de nombreux trophées suite à cela mais mes concours finirent par prendre beaucoup trop de place dans mon emploi du temps. J'avais donc décidé d'arrêter cette activité. J'en eu beaucoup de regrets. Parfois il m'arrivait de descendre dans l'ancienne salle de jeu se tenant au rez-de-chaussée de ma maison, de m'installer devant le modeste petit piano que mes parents avaient généreusement déboursé pour que je puisse m'entraîner et de pianoter les touches quelques instants. Parfois même, ils faisaient éruption discrètement derrière mon dos pour écouter les mélodies.

Ma vie se limita donc à ma famille, à quelques amis et à l'école. En cours de sport, je fis les activités que l'on nous enseignait sans pour autant en éprouver un quelconque enthousiasme. Jusqu'à ce qu'arrive le cycle de course en durée, contant dans l'épreuve du Baccalauréat. Ce fut une révélation. J'adorais la sensation des écouteurs dans mes oreilles, du vent glissant sur ma peau et entre chacun de mes cheveux. L'examen passé, j'avais continué ce sport. J'avais réussi à concilier deux activités que j'avais, en quelque sorte échoué suite à leur abandon : le sport et la musique. Je ne lâchai jamais rien, je prenais toujours ma revanche.

Ce soir là je courais, lâchant prise, réfléchissant à comment je pourrais redonner à Edward la monnaie de sa pièce. Je voulais que nous soyons quittes. Et si nous ne pourrions pas l'être je désirais qu'il souffre plus que moi. Soudain je le vis face à moi. Il portait un short gris lui arrivant aux genoux et un t-shirt blanc malgré le froid qui s'était emparé de la ville. Il courrait lui aussi, sans écouteurs. Soudain, il se rendit compte de ma présence. Il s'arrêta, surpris. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, accélérais mes pas de course et passais devant lui sans même le regarder. Je risquai un regard derrière moi, il me regardait, toujours à l'arrêt et pour la première fois je reconnus cette expression. C'était devenu la mienne ces dernières semaines, elle était apparut sur mon visage à chaque fois qu'il m'avait repoussé. C'était un mélange de tristesse et de profond désespoir. Je lui lançais le plus haineux des regards et me retournai devant moi. Les rôles s'étaient bel et bien inversés. Désormais, c'était moi le maître. Je compris où je devais frapper. Je devais l'ignorer, faire exactement comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. J'eu soudainement la sensation que mes mains étaient pleines, j'avais raison, j'étais en possession de mon pouvoir. J'avais retrouvé mes armes.


	11. Chapter 11 : Premier round

Mon plan fonctionnait comme sur des roulettes. Edward semblait de plus en plus agacé. En l'espace de deux jours, il était passé de la lumière éclatante à l'obscurité. Je ne le regardais pas, me contentant de passer devant lui, comme s'il avait été de l'air. Parfois, il s'approchait de moi pour venir me parler mais je tournais les talons. En ce qui concernait notre collaboration, nous ne nous en parlions plus, nous contentant de faire, chacun de notre côté, notre part du travail et de nous joindre par mails. Une fois, il m'avait envoyé un message n'ayant aucun rapport avec nos devoirs. Juste trois mots : « Je suis désolé ». Je m'étais contentée de supprimer l'e-mail. Celui-ci fut suivi par une flottée d'autres mails que je supprimais sans les lire, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Mon dessein était efficace mais contenait quelques failles : Alice était devenue étrange avec moi, comme si elle m'en avait voulu et je trouvais qu'il manquait d'action.

A la fin de mon cours de droit public, Jessica me présenta trois deuxièmes années. Jessica était très sociable, elle connaissait absolument tout le monde à la Fac. Celui qui retint le plus mon attention était Mike Newton, un anglais aux cheveux ébènes rasés très courts, aux yeux verts et au compte en banque illimité d'après la tenu et les accessoires qu'il portait. Il n'arrêtait pas de me sourire, de me complimenter et insista vivement pour s'installer à côté de moi à l'heure du déjeuné. Mike aurait pu me plaire il y a des mois de cela, mais il était arrivé trop tard. Edward entra dans le réfectoire et alla rejoindre la table où se trouvaient ses amis. J'eus une idée ! Et si Mike Newton devenait mon nouvel instrument. Je ris beaucoup trop bruyamment et lui touchai l'épaule. J'inspectais Edward, il nous regardait, son visage avait pris une teinte écarlate et ses lèvres étaient pincées. Il semblait fou de rage, je souris d'un air narquois. J'avais trouvé le parfait assaisonnement à ma vengeance. Un piment très relevé. Mike Newton.

Le professeur d'HDP exigeait de nous de plus en plus de devoirs maison. Nous avions un sujet de dissertation portant sur le procès de Nuremberg, à rendre dans la soirée par e-mail. Il était 16h et j'avais déjà fini l'introduction et la première partie voulant tout rendre à temps. J'envoyais le mail à Edward en exigeant de lui qu'il m'envoie sa part avant 17h. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il m'avait répondu : « Non, je suis avec des copains au bar d'en face, je n'ai pas le temps ! ». Je bouillonnais. Il allait me rendre ce travail et sur le champ ! Je fermais furieusement mon ordinateur portable et sortis rapidement de la bibliothèque. Je savais exactement où se trouvait le fameux Pub. Je pris ma voiture, je fus devant le bar en moins de cinq minutes. Edward était assis avec ses copains autour d'une longue table rectangulaire, sur la terrasse du bar. Je sortis de la voiture en claquant la portière si violemment qu'il tourna brusquement la tête vers moi, il cracha dans son verre de bière, surpris de ma présence. Je m'approchais, ses amis s'exclamèrent :

-Hé Bella ! Tu viens prendre un verre avec nous ?

-Non ! Je viens pour autre chose ! Ton travail Cullen ! Je pris un air menaçant.

Ses copains sifflèrent.

-Je t'ai dit que j'étais occupé ! Me répondit-il.

-Et moi je t'ai dis que je le voulais TOUT DE SUITE !

Edward soupira.

-OK très bien ! Tu as de la chance, je l'ai rédigé juste avant !

Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une clé USB qu'il me tendit.

- En temps et en heure. Me nargua-t-il.

Je lui arrachai la clé USB des mains et retournai vers ma voiture. Je m'installai en face du volant et réfléchis avant de glisser ma clé dans le contact. Comment avait-il pu faire un travail de deux heures en l'espace de si peu de temps. Je me souvins qu'il était mon adversaire et qu'il ne fallait jamais faire confiance à son ennemi. Je m'emparai donc de l'ordinateur, le plaçai sur mes genoux et glissai la clé USB dans la prise placée sur le côté. La clé était vierge. Je sortis en trombe de la voiture folle de rage tout en claquant la portière. Je me dirigeai vers lui.

-Cullen !

Il se retourna, en m'adressant son fameux sourire narquois.

-Tiens ! Miss Swan is back !

-Ta clé ! Elle est vide ! Lui dis-je furieuse en lui brandissant la clé sur le torse.

Tous se retournèrent vers nous, lançant des « Ouh ! », ou encore des «Tu vas prendre cher mec ! Elle est « vééner » ! ».

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Dit-il en riant.

- Tu as intérêt à me l'envoyer RAPIDEMENT par mail. J'espère que tu m'as bien comprise. Parce que si, en ouvrant ma boite mail en rentrant, par malheur, je ne tomberai uniquement sur des spams, il y a un autre objet qui risquerait de se retrouver vide ! Ton caleçon !

Je me retournai théâtralement, pour rejoindre ma voiture. Accueillie par des rires.

- Non ! En fait je crois que je ne vais pas le faire. J'aime trop te voir énervée. Ca vaut largement un zéro. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si ça ne rattraperai pas ma moyenne, contrairement à la tienne.

Je m'arrêtais et retournai vivement vers la table pour le menacer:

- Ecoute moi bien. Je suis sérieuse, je te conseille de ne pas jouer avec mes nerfs ou je te jure que …

Soudain, j'eus une idée ! Je m'emparais rapidement de la clé USB qu'il avait posé sur la table. Je pris un sourire narquois identique au sien et me dirigeai vers sa voiture, sentant son regard perplexe braqué sur mon dos. Je brandis la clé USB sur sa carrosserie, j'entendis sa chaise se tirer brusquement et ses cris se rapprocher vivement de moi. Je me retournai vers lui :

- Stop ! Un pas de plus et je te raille ta voiture.

Il stoppa sa course et leva les mains en l'air, comme un truand pris la main dans le sac par ... la police. Jouissif !

- OK, OK, OK qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-J'ai besoin de ce travail d'accord ! Il est hors de question que je me coltine ta partie ! Contrairement aux tiennes, mes études comptent. Et je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne suis pas riche et ma famille n'est pas pote avec tout le gouvernement…

- Ok c'est bon ! Tu l'auras ! Sauf que le problème c'est que je n'ai pas mon ordinateur sur moi ! Me dit-il en simulant un air triste.

Je ris faussement.

-Ne te fous pas de moi, je sais que tu ne te déplaces jamais sans ton Mac. Je suis certaine que tu l'as dans ton coffre.

Il soupira, ouvrit son coffre et en sortit son ordinateur. Il l'alluma. Je soupirai de bien être et m'assis lourdement sur son capot. J'appelai le serveur de loin :

-S'il-vous-plaît ! Je peux avoir un thé glacé ? Je vais en avoir pour un moment je crois !

Les amis d'Edward étaient écroulés de rire. Je leur adressais un clin d'œil. Je me retournais pour regarder Edward. Il était rouge de rage. Le serveur arriva avec mon thé glacé :

-Merci beaucoup ! Au fait ! C'est à mettre sur son compte ! Lui dis-je en pointant nonchalamment Edward du doigt. Je me tournais vers lui, ris une seconde et pris un air sérieux :

-Au fait n'essaye pas de m'embrouiller, je compte relire ! Lui fis-je en sirotant narquoisement mon verre.

Edward pinça les lèvres et marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible dans sa barbe. Je m'amusais comme une petite folle tandis qu'il pianotait vivement les touches, lui demandant toute les cinq minutes s'il avait terminé et commandant une boisson à chaque fois que mon verre se retrouvait vide.

Une cinquantaine de minutes plus tard, il me demanda sa clé USB. Je la lui lançais.

- Bin dit donc ! Tu me fais confiance ?! S'exclama-t-il.

- Pas du tout ! J'ai mon trousseau de clé dans ma poche ! Attends ! D'abord tu me montres ton travail.

Il souffla et me tendit son Mac. C'était excellant.

Je validai et il enregistra son travail sur la clé. Il me l'a rendit.

-Heureuse ? me demanda-t-il.

- Très heureuse ! Tu vois ce n'est pas très compliqué pour moi d'obtenir ce que je veux. Lui dis-je en sautant de son capot.

Je fis deux pas en direction de ma voiture juste avant de me retourner pour lui lancer une dernière réplique.

- Au fait ! J'ai gagné ! Lui dis-je en prenant un air arrogant.

Une fois dans ma voiture, je lui lançais un dernier regard, savourant ma victoire. Edward souriait tel un joueur qu'on avait battu mais qui avait déjà préparé sa revanche.


	12. Chapter 12 : L'amour rend insouciant

Mike devenait de plus en plus dingue de moi. Il m'attendait tous les matins devant la Fac avec une impatience frôlant la démence. Chaque fois qu'Edward avait été dans les parages, je m'étais empressée de toucher l'épaule de Mike, sa poitrine, de le serrer dans mes bras, de rire trop fort, … En ce qui concernait ses attouchements, je me laissais frôler la taille et les hanches bien trop obsédée par ma revanche pour lui faire une quelconque remarque sur ses intentions déplacées. Il était l'opposé d'Edward. Contrairement à ce dernier, ça ne lui dérangeait pas du tout de me courir après comme un toutou. Son attitude était pour moi un vrai mystère. Pour dire vrai, je ne m'étais jamais sentie très jolie. Je m'étais toujours dit que j'avais le physique que j'avais et que je devais faire avec au lieu de passer mon temps à me plaindre du moindre de ses défauts comme la plupart des filles. Après tout, j'allais le conserver toute mon existence. La vie est une compétition, si on passe son temps à se rabaisser pour un rien, jamais on ne franchira la ligne d'arrivée. La vie est un marché où l'on passe son temps à se vendre et je n'avais jamais vu un objet être acheté alors que sa publicité ne ventait que ses imperfections. J'étais humble mais je connaissais ma valeur. Je ne trouvais pas avoir été maltraitée par la nature. J'avais de longs et ondulés cheveux bruns, mes yeux étaient marron, mes lèvres possédaient une lèvre inférieure légèrement plus gonflée que l'autre et ma peau était d'une légère teinte dorée. En ce qui concernait ma morphologie, j'étais plutôt mince, j'avais une poitrine menue mais pas plate, un ventre plat, une taille et des jambes fines et des hanches arrondies auxquelles j'avais finis par m'habituer.

Edward avait suivi son instinct, tout comme moi. Il s'était mis en tête de s'afficher avec d'autres filles devant moi mais je n'y accordais aucune attention, toujours déterminée à suivre mon plan à la lettre. Ca ne me dérangeait pas, je n'étais pas jalouse, je savais qu'il était à moi. J'étais désormais certaine de ses sentiments pour moi. A chaque fois que Mike me touchait, je sentais son regard furieux rivés sur nous. Un jour où Edward venait de monter dans sa voiture, je m'étais jeté sur Mike, avais placé mes mains sur sa poitrine, l'avais prise dans mes bras et l'avait embrassé à un centimètre de sa bouche. Edward nous avait regardés la mâchoire décrochée tout en faisant sa marche arrière. Distrait par le spectacle tortionnaire se déroulant devant ses yeux, il avait cogné la voiture de derrière dans un bruit perçant. Il s'était empressé de se reprendre et de repartir rapidement, ignorant les regards tournés vers lui. Dont celui de Mike, ce dernier s'exclama :

-Il ne sait pas conduire lui ou quoi ?

Une fois la voiture d'Edward disparut, j'avais ri intérieurement et m'étais écartée de Mike.

Même si j'avais retrouvé mon pouvoir, je n'en n'oubliai pas moins Edward. Il m'obsédait toujours autant. Je me remémorais sans cesse ses réactions, son attitude lunatique, son secret, ... Lassée d'être tourmenter, je m'étais lancée dans une sérieuse recherche d'éléments de son passé. Ma quête commença sur internet mais elle ne donna rien. J'avais donc décidé de faire appel à un détective privé. J'avais consulté les offres sur internet, avait choisi la plus sérieuse et avait composé le numéro de téléphone donné. J'avais donné rendez-vous au détective sur une aire d'autoroute le lendemain pour 13h.

Le jour de la rencontre avec celui qui me dirait enfin qui était vraiment Edward Cullen était arrivé. Je roulais sur la nationale, me demandant ce que je pouvais bien dire à cet enquêteur : « Bonjour, je suis folle amoureuse d'un camarade de Fac, j'ai l'intime conviction qu'il cache un secret, vous voulez bien m'aider ? ». J'avais l'impression d'être un peu folle. On aurait pu me prendre pour une fouineuse mais, pour moi, il était légitime de me renseigner sur la personne dont je m'étais amourachée, craignant pour ma propre vie. Le problème était que même si Edward avait été quelque chose de vraiment mauvais pour moi, jamais je n'aurais pu cesser de l'aimer.

J'arrivais sur en avance l'aire d'autoroute, me garai en bataille et entrai dans la petite cafétéria. Elle était presque vide. Je m'assis à la table la plus éloigné du comptoir. Une femme d'âge mûr s'approcha de moi pour prendre ma commande. Je commandai un thé pour me calmer.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un homme entra dans le restaurant. Il inspecta les environs et me regarda. Il s'approcha de moi. Il était vêtu d'un costume simple et de couleur sombre et semblait avoir une cinquantaine d'année.

-Bella Swan ?

-Oui, vous êtes monsieur Martin ? Demandai-je en me levant.

-Oui enchantée mademoiselle ! Il souriait bêtement charmé.

-Moi de même.

Il s'assit face à moi. La serveuse arriva, l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir.

-Vous avez déjà commandé ? Me demanda-t-il.

-J'ai mangé avant de venir. Mais faite donc ! Lui répondis-je.

Il commanda un Steak/frite. Une fois la serveuse partit en cuisine, il se retourna vers moi :

- Alors, racontez-moi tout !

Je pris une profonde inspiration et commençai mon récit :

-Voilà, je voudrais des informations sur un certain Edward Cullen –A l'instant où j'avais prononcé son nom, je jaugeais sa réaction, comme s'il avait pu le connaître, il n'eut aucun signe particulier, il s'empressait de prendre des notes-, il est avec moi en Faculté de droit, il est en troisième année. Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur lui à part qu'il est américain, français et australien. Mais il me file la chaire de poule, il m'a menacé plusieurs fois donc je voulais juste m'assurer discrètement qu'il ne cache rien et que je ne sois pas en danger. Mentis-je à moitié.

L'homme ne semblait pas perplexe, juste concentré. A mon avait vu pire qu'une idiote amoureuse. Je frissonnais.

-Très bien ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'élément mais je vais m'empresser de faire mon possible.

Je fus rassurée mais une autre question tournait dans ma tête.

-Merci beaucoup ! Par contre, pour les honoraires … j'en aurais pour combien ?

-Et bien avec le peu d'information que j'ai ça risque d'être compliqué, je n'ai vraiment pas de direction où aller. Ca devrait tourner autour des 800 euros.

Je soupirais, pensant aux économies qu'il me restait, je ne pouvais pas me le permettre, pas pour ça. Il me regarda et reprit :

-Mais vous êtes bien mignonne alors je pense pouvoir être dans la mesure de vous faire un prix. C'est rare pour moi de travailler avec d'aussi jolie jeune femme. C'est agréable. Et puis vous avez l'air inquiétée par ce jeune homme.

Je le remerciai vivement et sortis du restaurant une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Nous avions fixé un rendez-vous pour le mois suivant. Bientôt j'allais peut-être enfin connaître le secret d'Edward.

Deux jours plus tard, mon téléphone portable sonna. Le numéro était masqué. Je décrochais sur le qui-vive.

- Allo ? Mademoiselle Swan ?

-Euh … Oui qui est-ce ?

-Monsieur Martin.

Je fus surprise, pourquoi m'appelait-il alors que nous nous étions fixés un rendez-vous. Que se passait-il ? Mon cœur battit la chamade. Il reprit :

-Ecoutez, je suis désolé je ne vais pas pouvoir prendre votre affaire !

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas m'aider ? Sa voix semblait presque apeurée.

-QUOI ?! Mais pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je ne peux pas, c'est tout ! Ne vous en faites pas, vous n'aurez rien à payer. Je vais raccrocher maintenant !

-NON ! Attendez, je vous en supplie ! Expliquez-moi !

-Je ne peux rien vous dire ! Mais si je peux vous donner un conseil … c'est de vraiment vous méfier.

J'étais abasourdie, incapable de parler. Il raccrocha. Je gardai le téléphone soudé à mon oreille. Mes mains tremblaient. « Vous méfier ». Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Il pensait qu'Edward était dangereux pour moi ? Pourquoi avait-il une voix aussi inquiète ? Avait-il été menacé. J'étais terrifiée. J'étais amoureuse d'un homme dangereux. J'avais raison, mes sentiments ne s'envolèrent pas du tout, toujours enfuit au fond de moi, me consumant.


	13. Ch13 : Du cauchemar à la reprise du rêve

J'ouvris les yeux brusquement et me relevai d'un bon. Encore un cauchemar. Cette fois là, j'avais rêvé de la conversation que j'avais eue au téléphone avec l'enquêteur. Toujours aussi perturbée que la veille. Mon téléphone sonna. C'était un texto de Léa, elle voulait que je vienne à une soirée qu'avait prévue Jessica le soir même, en boite de nuit, insistant bien sur le fait que tous les « hommes de ma vie » seraient là, soit Mike et Edward. Vrai pour le deuxième, complètement faux pour le premier. Je réfléchis un instant, ne voulant pas croiser Edward, puis acceptais, pensant qu'il me ferait certainement beaucoup de bien de sortir prendre l'air au lieu de torturer l'esprit avec un stupide secret. Une heure plus tard, je reçus un autre texto, de Mike cette fois-ci : « Je suis content de savoir que tu seras là ce soir.» Je ne répondis pas, trouvant que cette histoire commençait à prendre beaucoup trop d'ampleur dans sa tête. Je me recouchais, agacée.

L'heure de la soirée arriva. Je mis une robe noire moulante encerclant ma taille d'une ceinture argentée, me fis un « smoky eyes », ondulai d'avantage mes cheveux, glissai mes pieds dans des escarpins vertigineux et sortis. Ma tenue était un peu trop dénudée mais je savais que ça attirait d'avantage Mike et provoquerais d'avantage la colère d'Edward.

J'arrivai devant la boite de nuit. Mike me regardait de la tête aux pieds avec un sourire de consommateur séduit, comme si j'avais été une marchandise. Ce comportement m'agaça. Edward, lui, ne se serrait jamais permis de me dévisager comme cela. Il me manquait. Les filles se dirigèrent vers moi pour me saluer, sauf Jessica qui semblait agacée. Je la soupçonnais d'avoir un penchant non réciproque pour Mike Newton. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je ne le touchais jamais devant elle. J'avais culpabilisé mais je me consolais en me disant que bientôt elle comprendrait qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre lui et moi et je ferais en sorte qu'il se rapproche d'elle. En attendant je devais continuer mon plan, j'avais beaucoup trop besoin de Mike. Je n'étais pas rassasié.

C'était une discothèque branchée dont le billet d'entrée était très onéreux. Mike insista pour me payer l'entrée. Il y avait énormément d'étudiant de ma fac. Une fois à l'intérieur, je cherchais Edward, je le trouvai au milieu de la foule. Il me fixait, je baissais les yeux, gênée. Mike me prit la main et m'entraîna au carré VIP. Je m'installai à ses côtés. Je regardai Alice, installée face à elle et lui souris timidement. Elle m'en rendit un petit mais authentique, elle tendit sa main vers moi, je la pris et embrassai sa paume, heureuse de la retrouver.

La soirée pris son cours, nous dansions sur les canapés, nous buvions, ... Je riais aux éclats avec Mike sincèrement cette fois. Au fur et à mesure que je buvais, ma gorge me brula et mon esprit s'embruma. Le champagne coulait à flot, l'alcool me montait à la tête. Mes amies se dirigèrent sur la piste de danse mais moi je restais assise à la table avec Mike. Il avait passé un bras autour de mes épaules, profitant de mon ivresse pour se rapprocher de moi. Edward était installé, dans le carré VIP face au notre. Ses yeux étaient pleins de souffrance, comme s'ils me suppliaient d'arrêter. Je n'écoutais plus le flot de paroles ininterrompues de Mike. Me contentant de fixer Edward. Je n'eus pas de compassion pour sa peine mais une profonde haine. Je lui en voulais, j'aurais désiré sentir SON bras autour de mes épaules, SON haleine chaude frôler mon oreille, entendre SES paroles intéressante et au lieu de ça je m'évertuais à flirter avec un homme qui ne m'intéressait pas le moins du monde et pour qui mon amie avait eu le Bégin. Si nous en étions arrivés là, si je m'étais sentie obligée d'élaborer ce fichu plan c'était à cause d'Edward. Mais j'étais lasse. Je devais frapper fort pour enfin forcer Edward à prendre une décision et à m'expliquer les raisons de ce comportement des plus étranges. Et si ça ne marchait pas, je laisserais tout tomber, Mike, mon plan et peut-être même Edward. Cette dernière pensée me brisa le cœur. De toute façon je m'y attendais, j'avais compris depuis le début qu'Edward et moi aurions une relation compliquée. Mais j'en avais assez de me battre. J'en avais assez de ce jeu pervers, malsain et destructeur.

Après tout, j'étais saoule, je pouvais aisément m'en servir comme excuse auprès de Mike le lendemain. C'était écœurant envers Jessica mais elle n'était pas dans les parages et l'amour m'avait rendue bi-centrique, je ne pensais plus qu'à Edward et moi. Je pris mon courage à deux mains. Je me tournai vivement vers Mike et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je l'embrassai passionnément en imaginant que c'était LUI. Cherchant dans mon esprit une once de désir, repensant à la fois où j'avais failli embrasser Edward. Je me plaçais sur ses genoux tandis que ses mains escaladaient mes cuisses. Je n'osai pas regarder Edward, ayant peur que son chagrin ne perturbe mon plan final. Mike me mit debout et m'entraîna par la main vers un endroit désert. Il m'emmena dans une petite réserve. A l'instant où je franchis le seuil de la porte je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder Edward, il me regardait avec des yeux abattus. Soudain je m'en voulu vraiment de le rendre si triste. J'avais largement dépassé le stade de l'équité. J'avais été tellement obsédée par ma vengeance que je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte d'à quel point Edward souffrait. Peut-être même plus que moi, car c'était lui qui me regardait, tous les jours, flirter avec un autre homme. C'était lui qui était écrasé par le poids de la jalousie, de la haine et de la peine, l'empêchant de répliquer à chacune de mes offenses. Et s'il m'avait repoussé, c'était peut-être pour une raison précise, ce qui expliquerait son changement de comportement incessant.

Mike me sauta dessus et m'embrassa mélangeant sa langue humide de champagne, de téquila et de cigarettes à la mienne. Il prit ma main et la glissa dans son pantalon. Je ressentis une immense honte. J'étais allée beaucoup trop loin, mes capacités de réactions réduites au néant, par l'alcool. Je ne savais même plus où j'étais. Si ! Au fond du gouffre. Je pensais à Edward, à mon amour pour lui, à ma famille, à ma fierté, à mon honneur. Me demandant comment avais-je pu tomber aussi bas. L'amour m'avait fait faire n'importe quoi.

-Non !

Je réunis toute mes force, sortis ma main de cet endroit infâme et repoussais Mike. Mais lui ne semblait pas vouloir en finir :

-Non, ne t'arrête pas !

Il reprit fermement ma main, je lui arrachai :

-J'ai dit non ! Criai-je.

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie mais il m'attrapa par les épaules, me plaqua au mur, força un baisé et glissa sa main sous ma robe. J'eus soudainement une impression d'irréalité. Je n'étais plus sur terre, comme dans un jeu vidéo. La seconde d'après, mon cœur se mit à battre trois fois plus vite, mes mains se mirent à trembler et mes paupières clignèrent toutes seules. Une crise d'angoisse consuma mon corps entier. J'hurlais. Soudain il vola. Edward l'avait plaqué contre le mur, ses pieds pendaient à 10 cm du sol. Edward était fou de rage. Je retrouvai mes esprits et sortit en courant de la petite pièce, les jambes tremblantes. J'étais dans tous mes états, j'avais envie de vomir. Je sentis des pas derrières moi s'était Edward.

- Laisse-moi. Lui criai-je. Ne souhaitant pas qu'il assiste à ça.

Il ne m'écouta pas. Je sortis, je me mis à quatre pattes et vomis. Il s'accroupit derrière moi pour me tenir les cheveux. Quand je m'arrêtai enfin, je me mis à pleurer et criai en sanglotant :

- Edward, j'ai eu tellement peur ! Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Pourquoi … pourquoi tu m'as rendu comme ça ? Tout ce que je voulais c'était être avec toi. J'en ai assez de me disputer avec toi ! J'en peux plus. Je t'aime bordel ! Tu comprends ça ?

Jamais je n'avais autant pleuré. Je voulus le pousser mais il attrapa mes mains et me serra dans ses bras. Tellement fort que j'en étouffai presque mais je m'en fichais.

- Je suis désolé. Me dit-il.

Mon rêve venait de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté. Nous restâmes un moment comme ça, enlacés. Quelques minutes plus tard, il me porta, récupéra nos affaires au vestiaire et nous sortîmes de la boite. Il m'entraîna dans l'obscurité, tandis que je somnolais, en sécurité dans ses bras. Il embrassa le sommet de ma tête et interrompit le silence de la nuit.

- Je vais te ramener chez toi mais je n'ai pas ma voiture, je suis venu avec mes amis. Il faut prendre le tram. M'expliqua-t-il pour ne pas me surprendre.

Peu importait, je lui faisais entièrement confiance. Nous nous installâmes dans le tram. Il me mit sa veste et me frictionna le dos tout en m'installant sur un siège. Je m'endormis, la tête posée sur son épaule.

Je me réveillai à l'instant où il me posa dans mon lit. Quand je compris qu'il partait je paniquai et attrapa sa chemise avec toute la force dont je disposais.

- NON ! Je t'en supplie reste ! Ne me laisse pas. Le suppliais-je.

- D'accord ! Je vais rester avec toi. Ne t'en fait pas, repose toi.

Il s'installa sur le sol, à côté de mon lit. Je m'endormis sans inquiétude. Je savais qu'il tiendrait sa parole. Il n'était plus classé dans la catégorie « ennemie ». Retrouvant toute ma confiance.


	14. Chapter 14 : Eveil des sens

Je me réveillai au milieu de sa savoureuse odeur. J'enfuis ma tête dans les oreillers. Je les reniflais comme une droguée pourrait sniffer sa cocaïne, satisfaisant sa dépendance. Soudain, je me rendis compte de quelques détails : les coussins étaient bien trop moelleux, la couche était bien trop confortable, les draps bien trop doux et si je m'étais trouvée dans ma chambre, je n'aurais jamais autant senti son odeur. J'ouvris les yeux sur un plafond qui n'était celui de ma chambre. Je me relevai, Edward était en face de moi, jaugeant mon état, dans SA chambre. Je me remémorais les événements de la veille : notre étreinte, mon insistance à ce qu'il reste avec moi, son sauvetage … Je ne me souvenais en revanche pas être arrivée ici. La dernière fois que je l'avais regardé, nous étions dans MA chambre. Je le regardai, il avait les cheveux un mouillés, il portait un t-shirt blanc très moulant et légèrement transparent par son humidité sortant probablement d'une douche. Je déglutis. Ses yeux regardaient plus bas, ma jupe était relevé sur le haut de mes cuisses, dévoilant mes bas et mes porte-jarretelles. Je la baissai, mal à l'aise.

- Bonjour ! Qu'est-ce que je fais chez toi ? Lui demandai-je, d'une voie enrouée.

-Je t'ai ramené chez moi parce que tu ne voulais pas être seule et que je n'avais nulle part où dormir. Je me suis dit qu'on serait plus à l'aise ici.

- Oh, tu sais ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé que tu dormes avec moi.

- Euh ouais … je ne voulais pas te mettre dans l'embarras. Mais ce n'est rien, j'ai dormi sur le canapé.

Je lui souris.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Reprit-il.

Je cherchais une réponse à cette question, me ramenant sur terre. J'avais une gueule de bois affreuse.

- J'ai vraiment mal à la tête.

- C'est normal, tu étais tellement saoule hier soir ! Je pense que tu as dégobillé tous tes repas de la semaine. Il faut que tu manges quelque chose, vient !

- Oh non, je ne peux rien avaler !

- Mais si ! Il le faut ! Allez lève toi !

J'obéis, n'ayant pas la force de le contredire, je le suivis dans la cuisine.

- Bon alors tu veux quoi ? Œufs, tartines, céréales, …

-Des œufs ?! J'aimerai bien ne plus vomir, avant ma prochaine fête, soit dans cinq ans minimum … Céréales s'il-te-plaît.

Il me prépara un bol de céréales avec du lait et me le servit, il mangea la même chose.

- En bon américain j'étais plutôt parti pour des œufs, mais je n'ai pas trop envie de nettoyer ton vomi sur le tapis.

Je ris. Et pris un air grave.

-Je voulais te remercier. Pour m'avoir secouru quand …

Je n'osais pas prononcer son nom. Je ne voulais plus jamais revoir cet immonde pervers. N'ayant rien vu venir. Je redoutais le lendemain, ne sachant pas comment j'allais réagir face à lui. Et je n'étais pas la seule à redouter ce moment, Edward pinça les lèvres. Je repensais à son visage, lorsqu'il m'avait écarté de Mike. Jamais je n'avais vu autant de rage et de force. Il m'avait presque effrayée. Il secoua la tête et reprit :

-Ne me remercie pas ! J'ai fait mon devoir ! Je suis heureux, d'être … arrivé à temps ! D'ailleurs j'espère que ça va ? Enfin je veux dire … tu te sens mieux … par rapport à ça ?

-Euh oui ça va. J'ai juste vraiment … honte. Je ne sais pas se qu'il m'a pris !

-Tu étais saoule !

-Je ne parle pas que d'hier soir ! Je me suis servie de Mike pour te rendre jaloux parce que tu m'avais … mal traité et que ça me faisait vraiment souffrir. J'en suis vraiment navrée ! C'était stupide ! J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner.

Il réfléchit et reprit :

-Je ne t'en veux pas ! Tu as raison, je ne me suis pas correctement comporté avec toi !

-Même ! Tu ne méritais vraiment pas cela !

-Laisse moi finir ... Tu sais, je tiens ENORMEMENT à toi. Même si je ne te l'ai pas vraiment montré ! A vrai dire si je me suis montré aussi … distant avec toi ... c'était … pour ton bien. Pour te protéger !

J'étais perdue :

-Edward, je ne comprends pas !

Il soupira :

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien Bella. Tu ne me mérites pas !

-Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ton secret ? Demandais-je prudemment.

-Je ne peux rien te dire.

Je soupirais, il n'était pas prêt à m'en dire plus. Cette fois, je respecterai son silence. Je ne m'immiscerai plus dans ses affaires. Après tout ça ne changeait rien pour moi, comme je l'avais remarqué auparavant, peu importait qui il était, je ne cesserais jamais de l'aimer. Jamais.

-Tu te trompes ! Tu es quelqu'un de bien ? Tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Depuis quand les méchants se transforment-ils en héro ?

Il se mit à rire. Je repris :

-Promet moi juste une chose … plus de dispute !

Il s'arrêta de rire :

-Promis. Me rassura-t-il.

Nous nous sourîmes.

Après notre petit-déjeuner, « mon nouvel ami » me demanda si je désirais prendre une douche. J'acceptai.

La dernière fois que je m'étais retrouvé dans cette pièce, je l'avais à peine regardé, trop perturbée, la salle de bain était spacieuse et moderne, les murs étaient blancs et gris, un grand miroir était accroché face à un lavabo. C'était le genre de pièce qu'on ne voit que dans des émissions de décoration. Il y avait aussi une grande baignoire/jacuzzi et une énorme cabine de douche. Je contemplais mon reflet dans la glace. Mes yeux étaient soulignés de noir et mes joues possédaient quelques collantes traces grises. J'avais une mine affreuse. Il revint avec une grande serviette et des vêtements :

- Je t'ai apporté des vêtements– il les posa sur le rebord de la baignoire- bon … euh je te laisse.

- Merci. Lui dis-je en souriant. Il était plein d'attention et d'hospitalité. Je le comparais à Alice et trouvai enfin un air de famille

Il sortit et ferma la porte derrière lui. Je fermais doucement et à contrecœur le verrou, me déshabillai et entrai dans la cabine de douche. Elle était bien plus grande que ce que j'avais imaginé et regorgeait de flacons de savon et de shampoings pour homme. Je les sentis et choisis celui dont l'odeur ressemblait le plus à celle de ma drogue. De surcroît, il y avait une centaine de boutons. J'appuyais sur l'un d'eux, au hasard. Mon ventre fut aspergé d'eau froide. Je criai de surprise et éteignit rapidement le jet d'eau. Edward s'inquiéta :

- Bella ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Me lança-t-il à travers la porte.

- Oui oui ! Très bien!

Ma maladresse me mit mal à l'aise. Malgré mon évidente imperfection, je convoitai la perfection même. Il était beau, intelligent, généreux, attentionné,... parfait. J'aurai tant donné pour qu'il se trouve de l'autre côté de la porte.

Je trouvai enfin le bon bouton. J'ouvris le flacon, me démaquillai avec acharnement, me lavai les cheveux et le corps repensant avec dégoût à mon vomi et me rinçai.

Je mis les vêtements qu'il m'avait apportés, je reconnus le pull qu'il m'avait prêté la fois dernière. Je sortis en tenant le pantalon trop large par la taille. Il m'attendait dans le salon, affalé sur le canapé, face à une bière et un match. En le regardant, je vis mon avenir, je l'imaginai devant un match et une bière le dimanche matin, m'embrasser en rentrant du travail le lundi soir, jouer avec nos enfants, … Il se rendit compte de ma présence, je stoppai ma rêverie :

- Euh, je crois que c'est un peu grand, je suis obligée de tenir le pantalon.

- Il y a une cordelette !

Il sauta aisément au dessus du canapé et me rejoignit en une fraction de seconde. Il se mit devant moi et souleva le bas du long pull jusqu'au dessus de mon nombril. Je tins le bout de tissus de ma main libre. Il s'empara du haut de mon pantalon. La cordelette était coincée à l'intérieur du pantalon, il l'a fit habilement sortir. Soudain, je ressentis la même sensation que la fois où il m'avait touché, à la fête foraine. Je ressentis des papillons dans le bas de mon ventre. J'en voulais plus. Je levai la tête pour le regarder à travers mes cils, ses yeux fixaient les miens. Ils semblaient empreints de désir et son regard étaient plus profonds que d'habitude. Ses joues étaient rosies et sa respiration plus audible. Je voulus lâcher le tissu mais ma main se resserra d'avantage autour se sa prise, la raison reprenant le dessus. Je priai pour qu'il ne remarque pas le désir qui m'animait. Je baissai les yeux pour rompre notre échange. Il saisit brusquement la cordelette me rapprochant d'avantage de lui et la resserra autour de ma taille à l'aide d'un nœud. Je lâchais mon haut. Il retomba sur ma taille.

- Merci. Je te les rendrais demain à la fac. Repris-je, gênée.

- Non c'est bon, tu peux les garder. Ils ne me vont plus.

Il se recula et inspecta sa montre.

- Tu veux que je te ramène ?

Tout rêve avait une fin.

- Euh oui, mais je peux attendre que le match se termine si tu veux.

Il fronça les sourcils et regarda l'écran plat.

- Oh euh non, de toute façon mon équipe perd !

Il attrapa la télécommande et éteignit la télévision.

J'eus un drôle de sentiment :

-Je me trompe ou tu veux te débarrasser de moi ? Lui demandai-je en feignant un rire.

-Non ! Crois moi je voudrais vraiment passer la journée avec toi mais j'attends quelqu'un …

-Oh ! D'accord je comprends ! De toute façon je dois travailler. Bon, alors on y va !

Il m'apporta mes bottes UGG et ma veste, il devait les avoir pris lorsqu'il m'avait ramené chez moi, en parfait gentleman.

Une fois devant chez moi, il coupa le contact et se tourna vers moi :

- Tu voudrais qu'on passe une soirée ensemble demain soir ? Histoire de rattraper le temps perdu. Je connais un bar sympa près du cinéma.

J'étais toute excitée à l'idée de retrouver notre complicité, mon Edward.

- Euh oui pourquoi pas.

- Génial ! Mais plus de tequila pour toi hein !

Nous rîmes :

- Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire !

Je sortis de la voiture, une fois rentrée à l'intérieur, il alluma le contact et parti. Emportant mon cœur avec lui.


	15. Chapter 15 : Puis, le secret s'envola

Le lundi, je me préparais pour la fac avec une hâte retrouvée mais une nouvelle appréhension à mettre sur mon compte. Je souhaitais retrouver Edward mais ne pas croiser Mike. J'arrivai en retard au campus, tout comme Jessica. Je frissonnais, me demandant si elle avait assisté au spectacle que Mike et moi avions donné. Et comment pouvais-je la mettre en garde pour Mike ? Je ne voulais plus qu'il s'approche d'une femme. Elle m'appela au loin :

-Bella ! Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu samedi soir ! Tu es rentrée comment de la soirée ? Je t'ai cherché partout mais vous étiez introuvables Mike et toi. Me dit-elle d'un air soupçonneux.

-Je suis rentrée tôt parce que j'étais vraiment mal au point.

- Ouais, j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez dans un piteux état lui et toi. D'ailleurs c'est vraiment bizarre, il n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Tu as eu de ses nouvelles dernièrement ?

Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne soit pas là ? Est-ce qu'il séchait les cours ? Ce n'était pas son genre.

- Euh non, pas du tout ! Je suis surprise qu'il ne soit pas venu en cours.

- C'est bizarre ! Il devait me chercher ce matin mais il m'a posé un lapin ! Je l'ai appelé trente fois mais il ne m'a pas répondu et je n'ai plus de nouvel de lui depuis hier soir.

Je méditais, mais où pouvait-il bien être ? Redoutait-il de me croiser. Soudain, une réponse m'apparut évidente. Edward ! Aurait-il essayé de me venger. Je me souvins de sa rage quand il l'avait plaqué contre le mur. Qu'avait-il fait ?

A l'intérieur, j'aperçus Edward monter les escaliers, son code civil sous le bras. Je me dirigeai vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Bella ? On a cours ! S'exclama Jessica.

-J'arrive ! Je dois juste lui demander quelque chose.

Je courus vers lui.

-Edward ! Criai-je.

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi. Il me salua, souriant.

-Hey Bella ! Toi aussi tu es en retard ?

- Je dois te parler.

Je l'entraînai dans un coin. Une fois seuls, je commençai :

- Dis-moi la vérité : est-ce que tu as fait du mal à Mike Newton.

Il arrêta de sourire.

- Quoi ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oh ne fait pas l'innocent ! Je sais que c'est toi ! Figure-toi qu'il ne donne plus signe de vie depuis hier. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Tu es fou ?

- Ce n'est pas moi. Et je suis certain qu'il n'a rien. Il doit être malade, ou puni de portable – il ria – bon si madame a fini je dois aller en cours. A ce soir ! Me lança-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Je le laissai rentrer dans son amphithéâtre. J'eus soudainement honte. J'aurais dû avoir peur, mais je me sentais soulagée.

La nuit tomba sur la ville, il me restait une heure avant qu'Edward ne vienne me chercher pour un allée/retour sur le paradis sur terre. Je pris une douche, me brossai les dents, coiffai mes cheveux en longue cascades brunes et enfilai ma plus belle robe. Elle était bleue, courte et ouverte sur le devant mais plus longue à l'arrière, de tel sorte à dévoiler mes jambes. Elle avait un décolleté vertigineux au dos et un léger pour la poitrine, dévoilant à peine, la naissance de mes seins. Je me maquillai joliment et discrètement, me mis du parfum, enfilai des escarpins argentés vertigineux et pris une pochette de soie noire.

Je l'entendis klaxonner. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir et l'émotion s'empara de moi. J'étais belle, je n'étais plus une petite fille et en bas m'attendait mon avenir.

Je poussais la porte de l'immeuble. Il était adossé à la porte passager de sa voiture, beau comme un Dieu. Il portait un smoking qui lui allait comme un gant révélant son incroyable musculature, un nœud papillon entourant son cou. Lorsqu'il me vit, ses yeux s'éclairèrent, il souriait, comme ému. Je me dirigeai gracieusement vers lui tout en lui souriant.

- Waouh ! Tu es magnifique ! Me complimenta-t-il.

- Merci ! Bon on y va. Lui répondis-je gênée en me dirigeant vers la Mercedes.

Il ouvrit ma portière tel un gentleman et regagna sa place. Il semblait aussi tendu que moi.

Nous arrivâmes au bar, j'avais eu raison quand à ma tenue : c'était un endroit très chic et j'étais loin d'être trop habillée. Les regards se posèrent sur nous. Les hommes me regardaient et les femmes m'enviaient en regardant mon accompagnateur. Edward glissa un bras autour de ma taille. Nous nous assîmes au bar, le barman vint prendre notre commande. Il commanda deux coupes de champagne.

Je ris :

-Monsieur m'autorise à boire ?!

Il s'esclaffa.

Le barman posa les coupes devant nous.

-Ce soir on trinque ! A nos retrouvailles !

-A nos retrouvailles !

Nous entrechoquâmes nos verres. Nous les portâmes à nos lèvres mais Edward me pris ma coupe des mains tout en buvant la sienne.

-C'était juste pour trinquer ! S'exclama-t-il en riant.

Nous discutâmes durant des heures. Nous nous entendions à merveille, si je n'avais pas été follement amoureuse de lui, il aurait été parfait ami. Nos discussions ne s'arrêtaient jamais plus de deux secondes, juste le temps de reprendre nos souffles. Il était drôle, pertinent, passionnant. Pour rien au monde je n'aurai voulu que ça ne s'arrête. Il se serait déclenché un incendie que nous serions restés assis, à rire aux éclats et à parler. Il était le plus captivant des films. Je voulais qu'il défile devant moi tout au long de ma vie, jusqu'à perdre tous mes sens, jusqu'à la mort. Soudain il me proposa de danser, j'acceptais.

Nous rejoignîmes la piste de danse, la musique était douce, nous dansâmes plus élégamment que n'importe quel couple amoureux de cette salle. Il me fit valser, tourner, c'était un incroyable danseur. Je serrai mon dos contre son torse tout en ondulant sensuellement mon corps contre le sien. Il saisit mes mains et les plaça au-dessus de ma tête. Il fit lentement glisser ses doigts le long de mes bras jusqu'à atteindre mes hanches, un frisson de plaisir parcourut ma colonne vertébrale. Puis il saisit ma main pour me retourner gracieusement face à lui.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et caressa mon visage.

- Tu es magnifique.

Nous nous fixâmes durant plusieurs secondes. Puis je me collai contre lui pour une étreinte. Il me serra fort dans ses bras et me souleva du sol. Nous restâmes là serrés l'un contre l'autre heureux. Puis il me reposa et nous dansâmes durant ce qu'il me semblait être des secondes mais qui se trouvait être sur l'échelle terrestre des heures.

Vers 2h du matin, il me ramena devant chez moi, il coupa le moteur. Je commençai :

- Merci pour cette soirée, c'était … magique … je ne m'étais jamais autant amusée.

- Oui moi aussi.

Je lui souris et me rapprochai doucement de lui pour l'embrasser, il se rapprocha également quand, à un centimètre de ma bouche, il s'arrêta pour prononcer les paroles qui stoppèrent mon rêve :

- Je ne peux pas.

Je soupirais de tristesse.

Il me saisit doucement par les joues.

- Je veux être avec toi. Plus que tout au monde. Mais je ne peux pas ... pas tant que tu ignores tous de moi. Si je cède aujourd'hui et qu'en apprenant ce que je suis … tu me rejetais…. Je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans une glace.

Je ne peux rien te dire. Tu dois trouver seule.

-Edward, je me fiche de ce que tu es ! Je l'accepterai, je le sais !

Il ria tristement :

-Tu n'en sais rien !

Je tremblais, je devais comprendre par moi même, c'était le seul moyen pour qu'on puisse être ensemble.

-Donc je dois deviner toute seule ?! D'accord, mais est-ce que tu peux me donner des indices ? Le suppliai-je.

- Les indices ce sont les moments qu'on a passé ensemble, mes réactions ... Je ne peux absolument rien te dire Bella. Mais IL FAUT que tu trouves. Je sais que tu peux le faire.

Je réfléchis.

- Très bien, je trouverai, je te le promets.

Je montai chez moi presque en courant. Déterminer à être avec lui. Une fois dans mon appartement, je balançai ma pochette à travers la pièce et m'emparai de mon ordinateur portable, je l'allumai et tapai son nom sur la barre de recherche, espérant trouver de nouveaux résultats. Ca ne donna rien. Désespérée, je fermai le clapet et pris une feuille blanche et un stylo. Je fis un brainstorming, écrivant tous ce qui m'avait parut bizarre chez lui, ce que je connaissais de lui et les hypothèses que j'avais déjà émises. Je me souvins de la fois où je l'avais surpris avec cet homme étrange, la rage qui avait animé ses yeux quand il m'avait sauvé de Mike, … toute notre vie ensemble se déroula sous mes yeux. Tous les merveilleux moments qu'on avait passé ensemble ainsi que les plus tristes dans les moindres détails. La feuille était pleine et j'en complétai douze autres. Puis je perdis connaissance, je me retrouvai seule dans une forêt, je marchais, marchais, quand soudain je vis un dos, c'était le sien. Je le contournais. Il portait un vêtement presque militaire qui lui allait comme un gant. Il se retourna et me sourit tristement. Puis il se rapprocha de moi, à petit pas pour ne pas m'effrayer, il souleva une mèche de mes cheveux et chuchota dans mon oreille : « Tu dois deviner mon amour. C'est le seul moyen. ». Soudain, je me réveillai en sursaut, en plein milieu des feuilles griffonnées et je compris. C'était comme une évidence. Il était politiquement engagé, il était favorable à la peine de mort, il avait un tatouage qu'il cachait, il était un américain fier de sa nation, à la fête foraine j'avais pu constater qu'il tirait comme un professionnel, il avait une excellente maîtrise de ses gestes tel un militaire, quand j'avais demandé l'aide d'un détective privé, il avait brusquement décidé d'arrêter les recherches, mort de peur et m'avait conseillé de me méfier n'ayant pas le droit de me communiquer son rapport, il était musclé, mystérieux, violent, extrêmement riche, … Je compris son secret.


	16. Chapter 14 au point de vue d'Edward

**Maintenant que Bella à découvert le secret, je vous ai mis un passage au point de vue d'Edward, histoire que vous en sachiez plus sur lui et les sous-entendus que j'ai mis dans ma fic. Une sorte d'introduction au "grand déballage". Bonne lecture. **

Je me réveillai d'un bon. Une douleur au dos me saisit. Mais je l'ignorai, Bella regagna tout de suite mon attention. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Je passai ma tête à travers la porte entrouverte. Elle dormait paisiblement. Elle était sous mes draps, en sécurité. Malgré le maquillage qui avait coulé de ses yeux, elle ressemblait à un ange.

Je la laissai dormir et refermai la porte derrière moi. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et me glissai sous l'eau. Je me remémorai les événements de la veille. Je me demandais dans qu'elle état serait elle au réveil, après la soirée qu'elle avait vécu. Je repensai à Mike, sur elle. Cette pensée me remplit de rage. Je regardai ma main droite, elle tremblait de colère. Une chose était certaine, il allait le payer très cher. Je l'avais menacé en discothèque, lui promettant de revenir lui régler son compte. Une promesse qui avait dû échapper à Bella et que je comptais bien tenir.

Je sortis de la douche quelques minutes plus tard. Je me rhabillai, je mis un jean noir et un t-shirt blanc. Je me dirigeai vers le salon, me mis face à mon bureau, ouvrit le tiroir du bas, sortit tous se qu'il s'y trouvait dedans, soulevai la plaque de MDF que j'avais aménagé et en sorti mon arme. Même si j'en avais vivement eu envie, je n'avais pas l'intention de tuer Mike Newton, mais je voulais lui faire peur et je préférais prendre mes précautions au cas où ça dégénérait. Je regardai dans le chargeur, il ne restait plus de munition. Je la remis là où elle était et m'emparai de mon téléphone. Je composai le numéro de Tim. Il répondit tout de suite. Je lui demandai en anglais s'il avait encore des cartouches. Il me donna rendez-vous chez moi pour 13h. Je raccrochai, j'inspectai l'heure. Je devais me dépêcher. Je retournai dans ma chambre pour la réveiller. Elle dormait toujours mais elle avait changé de position, elle avait baissé les draps laissant entrevoir son corps. Sa jupe s'était relevée dans son sommeil, laissant apparaître ses porte-jarretelles de dentelle noir. J'étais incapable de décrocher mes yeux de ce spectacle burlesque. Cette vue me réveilla mon appétit sexuel resté sur sa faim depuis des mois et ravivé à chaque fois que j'avais posé les yeux sur elle. Bella avait le plus beau corps qu'il ne m'avait jamais été donné de voir, je n'appréciais pas les femmes trop petite ou trop grande et trop grosse ou trop maigre, mais Bella, elle, était juste dans les normes. Ses jambes étaient mi-longues et fines, sa taille était menue mais possédait des hanches arrondies et marquées sans être agressives, ses fesses étaient rebondies, sa poitrine était petite mais visible, son corps me faisait penser à celui d'une sirène, il était d'une extrême sensualité. Dès qu'elle passait à la fac, tous les étudiants la regardaient, les hommes d'envie et les femmes de jalousie. Ses magnifiques cheveux étaient ondulés et tombaient sur son dos comme une cascade. Son nez était fin et droit. Sa bouche semblait douce, sa lèvre supérieure était plus épaisse que l'autre. Sa peau était dorée et ses yeux étaient beaux, féminins, expressifs et reflétaient une réelle intelligence et, à chaque fois qu'elle souriait, ses pommettes remontaient en lui donnant des petits plis adorables au-dessus des yeux. Elle possédait la particularité d'être, à la fois, enfantine et très féminine, sexy. Elle était très simple, elle n'était pas du genre à passer deux heures dans la salle de bain contrairement à mes sœurs. Elle était maquillée légèrement parce son portrait artistique n'avait pas besoin de retouche. L'artiste avait parfaitement réussi son oeuvre. Certaines fille ne sortent jamais sans maquillage parce qu'elles sont hideuses sans. Mais Bella était magnifique aussi bien avec que sans artifices. Elle était coquette sans pour autant tomber dans l'extrême. Ces tenus était parfois décontractées mais jolies, parfois très classe. Tout la mettait en valeur, même le plus moche des joggings. Même dans le plus piteux des états, elle était d'une beauté stupéfiante. Elle bougea, je voulais partir par crainte de passer pour un pervers qui l'a surveille dans son sommeil, mais elle avait déjà ouvert les yeux. Elle bailla et s'étira comme un chaton adorable. Elle me regarda et baissa les yeux sur sa tenue légère, qu'elle baissa aussitôt, gênée.

- Bonjour ! Qu'est-ce que je fais chez toi ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Je t'ai ramené chez moi parce que tu ne voulais pas être seule et que je n'avais nulle part où dormir. Je me suis dit qu'on serait plus à l'aise ici. Lui expliquai-je.

- Oh, tu sais ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé que tu dormes avec moi.

L'espace de quelques secondes, j'imaginai Bella, allongée, dans mes bras. Je stoppai mon fantasme.

- Euh ouais … je ne voulais pas te mettre dans l'embarras. Mais ce n'est rien, j'ai dormi sur le canapé. M'exclamais-je.

Elle me sourit. Peut-être n'était-elle pas dans un si mauvais état.

- Comment te sens-tu ? M'enquérais-je de son état.

Elle grimaça et plaça sa main sur son front en fermant les yeux comme si elle venait de réaliser qu'elle se sentait mal.

- J'ai vraiment mal à la tête. S'exclama-t-elle.

- C'est normal, tu étais tellement saoule hier soir ! Je pense que tu as dégobillé tous tes repas de la semaine. Il faut que tu manges quelque chose, vient !

- Oh non, je ne peux rien avaler !

Elle devait rapidement avaler quelque chose. Son estomac devait être au bord de l'agonie.

- Mais si ! Il le faut ! Allez lève toi ! Insistai-je. Inquiet de son état.

Elle me suivit, de mauvaise grâce, dans la cuisine.

- Bon alors tu veux quoi ? Œufs, tartines, céréales, …

Elle grimaça telle une enfant.

-Des œufs ?! J'aimerai bien ne plus vomir, avant ma prochaine fête, soit dans cinq ans minimum … Céréales s'il-te-plaît.

Je m'emparai de la boite de céréales et lui en servit un bol avec du lait. Je renonçai à ma bonne omelette matinale, puisqu'elle n'aimait, de toute évidence, pas ça. Je n'avais jamais croisé une personne qui n'aimait pas les oeufs. C'était, en général un ingrédient apprécié par tous. Cette fille n'était pas normale mais qu'est-ce que j'en étais fou.

- En bon américain j'étais plutôt parti pour des œufs, mais je n'ai pas trop envie de nettoyer ton vomi sur le tapis. Riai-je.

Elle me suivit et mangea. Puis elle commença :

-Je voulais te remercier. Pour m'avoir secouru quand …

Elle ne continua pas sa phrase. Prise par ses pensées. Je m'empressai de répondre, craignant que les miennes ne fasse obstacle à ma raison :

-Ne me remercie pas ! J'ai fait mon devoir ! Je suis heureux, d'être … arrivé à temps ! D'ailleurs, j'espère que ça va ? Enfin je veux dire … tu te sens mieux … par rapport à ça ?

Après tout, elle avait échappé de peu au viol. Ce rappel me serra la gorge mais je fus comme rassurée en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air traumatisée.

-Euh oui ça va. J'ai juste vraiment … honte. Je ne sais pas se qu'il m'a pris !

Elle baissa la tête.

-Tu étais saoule ! Lui fis-je remarquer.

-Je ne parle pas que d'hier soir ! Je me suis servie de Mike pour te rendre jaloux parce que tu m'avais … mal traité et que ça me faisait vraiment souffrir. J'en suis vraiment navrée ! C'était stupide ! J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner.

Je me souvins de ses spectacles, ses provocations, ma peine lorsqu'elle étreignait Mike Newton. Mais je l'aimais bien trop pour lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Elle m'avait, à chaque instant, rappelé l'existence de mon cœur. Moi qui avais toujours pensé qu'il ne me servait qu'à survivre. J'avais même compris son comportement. J'avais mal agit, lui faisant subir mes sautes d'humeur. Partagé entre mon envie de la protéger et celle de me rapprocher d'elle. Partagé entre le bien et le mal.

-Je ne t'en veux pas ! Tu as raison, je ne me suis pas correctement comporté avec toi !

-Même ! Tu ne méritais vraiment pas cela !

-Laisse moi finir ... Tu sais, je tiens ENORMEMENT à toi. Même si je ne te l'ai pas vraiment montré ! A vrai dire si je me suis montré aussi … distant avec toi ... c'était … pour ton bien. Pour te protéger !

La frustration s'empara de moi.

-Edward, je ne comprends pas !

Je soupirai. Comment pouvais-je lui expliquer sans la mettre en danger.

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien Bella. Tu ne me mérites pas !

-Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ton secret ? Demandais-je prudemment.

-Je ne peux rien te dire.

Elle réfléchit et s'exclama sérieusement :

-Tu te trompes ! Tu es quelqu'un de bien ? Tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Depuis quand les méchants se transforment-ils en héro ?

Je pensais à cette théorie. Et si elle avait eu raison ? Peut-être étais-je une bonne personne faisant des choses mal, coincé dans une vie qui ne lui correspondait pas. Elle remettait tout en question. Le moindre élément de ma vie. Elle pouvait bien se le permettre. Elle était devenue le centre de ma vie, mon Dieu. Je compris je m'étais peut-être trompé, depuis le début. Peut-être était-elle là pour me rendre la vie meilleure, peut-être était-ce LUI qui me l'avait envoyé. Je ris.

-Promet moi juste une chose … plus de dispute ! Reprit-elle.

-Promis. Dis-je sérieusement en lui rendant son sourire. Soulagés.

Après le petit-déjeuné, je me dis qu'elle souhaitait prendre une douche. Je l'a menais à la salle de bain puis fila dans mon armoire pour lui chercher le nécessaire. Je m'emparai d'un vieux survêtement porté pour la dernière fois il y a trois ans et pris le pull que je lui avais donné il y a quelques jours. Je retournais auprès d'elle, m'exclamant en posant le tout :

- Je t'ai apporté des vêtements. Bon … euh je te laisse.

Elle me remercia tandis que je fermais la porte derrière moi.

Je me dirigeai vers le salon et allumai la rediffusion du match de Basket que j'avais manqué la veille. Les Lakers contre les Columbus Battlestars. Je m'affalai dans le canapé. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis un petit cri provenant de la salle de bain. Je me levai pour aller voir, inquiet. Je lançai à travers la porte :

- Bella ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui oui ! Très bien ! Me répondit-elle.

Je ris, elle était tellement étrange : une fois elle était maladroite comme une enfant et une autre fois, gracieuse, telle une danseuse.

Des picotements se firent sentir au bas de mon ventre, je mourais d'envie de la rejoindre, j'imaginai son corps nu, l'eau coulant sur lui. Je me demandai si elle avait fermé la porte à clé. Je m'éloignais de la porte de la salle de bain.

Afin de me rafraîchir l'esprit, je pris une bière dans le frigo et me rallongeai devant le téléviseur. Soudain, elle fit éruption dans la pièce, elle sentait mon odeur et elle flottait littéralement dans mes vêtements. Elle retenait d'une main, le pantalon. Je me retins de rire, elle s'exclama

- Euh, je crois que c'est un peu grand, je suis obligée de tenir le pantalon.

- Il y a une cordelette ! Dis-je en la rejoignant rapidement.

Je relevai le pull sur son ventre plat et m'empressa de l'aider. Une tension s'empara de moi. Plus vive que précédemment, presque aussi intense que l'instant que nous avions vécu à la fête foraine. Je relevai les yeux vers elle, pour évaluer sa réaction. Elle rougissait et semblait tout aussi transportée que moi. Je fus surpris. Pensant être le seul à ressentir ce genre de désir. Une fois correctement habillée, elle s'écarta de moi.

- Merci. Je te les rendrais demain à la fac. Repris-je, gênée.

- Non c'est bon, tu peux les garder. Ils ne me vont plus.

J'inspectai ma montre, ne souhaitant pas qu'elle croise, une nouvelle fois Tim. J'étais certain qu'elle le reconnaîtrait. J'avais regretté ne pas m'être montré assez prudent, à la Fac, lorsqu'il était venu me donner un rapport. Et il était bien plus tard que je le pensais.

- Tu veux que je te ramène ? M'empressais-je de lui proposer. Je cachai ma tristesse.

- Euh oui, mais je peux attendre que le match se termine si tu veux.

J'avais oublié le match.

- Oh euh non, de toute façon mon équipe perd ! Mentis-je pour la presser à partir.

J'éteignis l'écran.

-Je me trompe ou tu veux te débarrasser de moi ? S'offensa-t-elle en simulant un rire.

Je n'avais nulle envie de la quitter mais je ne voulais pas voir Tim s'approcher d'elle.

-Non ! Crois moi je voudrais vraiment passer la journée avec toi mais j'attends quelqu'un …

Elle reprit :

-Oh ! D'accord je comprends ! De toute façon je dois travailler. Bon, alors on y va !

J'allai chercher les affaires que j'avais trouvées dans son appartement, voulant qu'elle se sente à l'aise en sortant. Je l'a ramenai chez elle à la vitesse grand V.

Je voulais lui proposer une sortie, voulant profiter de nos retrouvailles, sans drame cette fois. Je me lançai :

- Tu voudrais qu'on passe une soirée ensemble demain soir ? Histoire de rattraper le temps perdu. Je connais un bar sympa près du cinéma.

Elle sourit, bon signe :

- Euh oui pourquoi pas.

Je souris à mon tour, heureux de sa réponse :

- Génial ! Mais plus de tequila pour toi hein ! M'esclaffai-je.

- Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire ! Me répondit-elle.

Elle rentra chez elle. Je repensai à ma demande tout en démarrant. J'avais eu l'impression d'être un gamin de quatorze ans,demandant à la plus jolie fille de sa classe si elle était d'accord d'aller prendre une glace avec lui. Pitoyable.

J'arrivai chez moi en avance de cinq minutes par rapport au rendez-vous, j'allumai le match de basket de tout à l'heure. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, je pris les serviettes qu'elle avait laissées. Je les senti, elles avaient son odeur. J'eu envie de me donner des claques. L'amour me rendait complètement stupide. Donnant un sacré coup à ma virilité. Jour après jour, j'avais l'impression de perdre la tête. Elle m'avait obsédé. Transformant mon cœur de pierre en fleur bleue. Elle m'avait transformé. Je n'étais plus le même, je passais mon temps à penser à cette femme, je fantasmais, mon cœur battait quand j'étais près d'elle, je transpirais … Je n'étais plus rationnel. Je jetais les serviettes dans le bac à linge sales et retournai devant le match tout en réfléchissant à mon plan d'action.

Plus tard, la sonnette retenti. J'ouvris la porte, c'était Tim :

- Hey Dude ! What's up ?** (Salut mec ! Quoi de neuf ?)** Le saluai-je en anglais.

Il entra, je fermai la porte tout en vérifiant qu'il n'y ait aucun regard indiscret dans notre direction. Tim était un ami de longue date que j'avais connu au moment où j'avais commencé ma profession. Nous nous étions trouvé de nombreux points communs. Il avait perdu un proche et il était franco-américain, tout comme moi. Je ne lui avais pas parlé de Bella, m'étant empressé de trouver une excuse, la fois où elle nous avait espionné.

Il me donna les munitions, nous discutâmes longuement devant une bière et il repartit, n'étant absolument pas au courant de mes plans de soirée.

Vers 20h, je pris ma voiture et me dirigeai vers le lieu de résidence de Mike, il habitait, avec ses parents, dans une grande maison non loin de chez moi. J'attendis qu'il sorte. Mike était un grand fêtard, il sortait tous les soirs et s'empressait de soudoyer et de lécher les bottes des professeurs pour obtenir des bonnes notes. Il sortit vers 21h, je me baissai et le regardai s'éloigner. Je détestai le voir marcher, comme si de rien était. Qu'aurais-je donné pour qu'il ne boite, voire pire ...

Je sortis discrètement de la voiture et le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit isolé, vu les endroits qu'il fréquentait je savais que ça n'allait pas être long. Il se trouvait être adepte des soirées échangistes et libertines, un vrai pervers. Une fois que la situation était idéale, je le saisis par l'arrière de son blouson et l'entraînai dans un coin désert. Il sursauta de surprise. Je le plaquai contre le mur. Il haletait de peur, se fut jouissif. Je m'exclamai, menaçant :

-Alors, tu te souviens de moi ? Je t'avais dit qu'on réglerait ça plus tard. Alors me voilà !

Il était terrorisé, tremblant de peur. Ses yeux ressemblaient à des soucoupes volantes, si je n'avais pas était fou de rage, j'aurais ri de ce spectacle. Je le jetai par terre, sa tête cognant le sol. Il resta à terre, le nez ensanglanté. Il leva les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, de l'argent ? Il fouilla ses poches et me tendit son porte monnaie, d'une main semblant malade de la parkinson.

Je ris.

- Surement pas non ! Je veux juste te prévenir, si tu t'approches encore une fois d'elle, je te démonte la tronche ! Et si tu vas voir la police, je te tuerai. Bon je ne vais pas te demander pas si tu as compris !

Je lui balançai un coup de pied dans son ventre, un endroit que personne ne verrait et qui ne lancerait pas de rumeur qui parviendront aux oreilles de Bella. Je partis discrètement. Je rentrai chez moi. Je n'étais pas pleinement satisfait, je l'aurais été si j'avais pu le tuer. Mais mon « autorisation spéciale » ne me permettait pas de le tuer. Malheureusement.


	17. Suite Ch15 au point de vue d'Edward

**J'ai écrit un autre récit au point de vue d'Edward. Il suit le chapitre 15, il se situe juste après la soirée qu'Edward et Bella on passé ensemble. Edward prend peur en comprenant que Bella allait finir par comprendre son secret et il décide d'informer sa famille de la situation, en pleine nuit. Bonne lecture !**

- Très bien, je trouverai, je te le promets. Me promit Bella.

Elle monta rapidement chez elle. Je paniquai. Je souhaitais réellement qu'elle comprenne mon secret mais je redoutais les impacts que cette découverte aurait sur nous, sur elle, sur moi, sur ma famille, … Je démarrai en trombe et me dirigeai vers la maison de mes parents. Je ne pouvais les tenir à l'écart, ils devaient tous savoir, tous sans exception.

Je me garai devant la maison. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un s'effraie et sorte une arme alors je saisis mon téléphone et composai le numéro de fixe du téléphone de la maison. Une faible lumière s'alluma dans la chambre de mes parents. Je m'en voulu de les réveiller mais je n'avais plus le choix.

- Allo ? S'inquiéta, la voix éreintée de mon père au bout du fil.

- Papa, c'est Edward, je suis désolé de vous réveiller si tard mais il faut que je parle à tout le monde, tout de suite. C'est important !

- Edward fils ! Tout va bien ? Tu me fais peur !

J'entendis ma mère lui demander ce qui se passait.

-Ne t'inquiète pas papa, je suis devant la maison, je rentre, on se retrouve dans le salon.

Je raccrochai, sortis de la voiture, montai le perron et glissa la clé dans la serrure. J'entrai et tombai sur mes parents vêtus de leurs pyjamas.

-Edward, chéri, que se passe-il ? Me demanda ma mère.

- Bonjour Maman, désolé de vous réveiller si tard mais il faut qu'on parle. Je vais réveiller tous le monde.

Je montai les escaliers et allai réveiller les autres.

Je les attendais assis à la grande table du salon, au côté de mon père. Ils descendirent en fil indienne. Ma petite sœur Alice tenant la main de Jasper :

-Edward, que se passe-t-il ?

Je ne répondis pas.

Kaylee descendit les escaliers en baillant, la main devant la bouche, elle portait un short à carreau et un t-shirt de dessins animés. Elle s'exclama :

-Edward, tu as vu l'heure ? J'ai un contrôle de maths demain matin !

Je lui répondis :

- Désolé ma puce mais c'est important.

Et enfin, Emmett et Rosalie descendirent. Emmett portant un short et un t-shirt bien trop moulant et Rosalie une nuisette bien trop courte. Il râla :

- Bon sang p'tit tu as vu l'heure ? Il est 3h du mat' ! T'as interrompu un rêve super intéressant … hé mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches habillé comme ça ?!

Je grondais :

-Ne commence pas toi ! Asseyez-vous !

Ils prirent place, mon père en bout de table et ma mère à son côté. Je pris une inspiration :

- Ne vous énervez pas tout de suite, écoutez moi jusqu'à la fin. Vous vous souvenez de cette fille avec qui Alice et Emmett se moquent de moi. Et bien on est sortit ensemble ce soir et …

- Ah ! Ce qui explique la tenu, tu t'es fait beau dis donc ! Attends, ce n'est pas de l'eau de Cologne que je sens ! M'interrompis Emmett en me tapant l'épaule.

-Bon tu veux bien te taire ?! Sinon je ne pourrais jamais finir !

- Ne me dis pas que tu nous as réveillé pour nous dire que tu avais eu un rencard ? Râlait déjà Rosalie.

Elle et moi ne nous étions jamais entendus. Je la trouvai égocentrique et imbu de sa personne. C'était le genre de fille à ce regarder dans tous ce qui pourrait refléter son visage. Une fois je l'avais surprise entrain de se contempler dans le reflet de mes lunettes de soleil.

Je m'énervai :

- Non laissez moi parler ! On a discuté et je crois qu'elle va comprendre que… je l'ai aidé à le faire ! Je voulais vous avertir avant qu'elle ne sache…

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux et parlèrent en même temps.

-Quoi ? Non mais tu es malade ? Je vais t'arracher les yeux ! Cria Rosalie.

- Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? Et si elle le répétait ? On serait en danger ! Surtout toi Edward ! C'est complètement stupide ce que tu as fait. Intervint Jasper.

-Evidemment ! Il est amoureux ! Et comme l'amour rend stupide, il va lui raconter tout nos sombres secrets et foutre chacun de nous dans la merde ! S'exclama Rosalie.

- Ecoutez-moi ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Je ne lui ai rien DIT ! C'est elle qui s'empressera de deviner ! Nos lois le stipulent bien : nous avons le droit de révéler notre activité uniquement aux membres de notre famille, nous avons interdiction de le répéter à qui que ce soit d'autre mais elles considèrent qu'il n'est nullement de notre faute qu'une personne devine par elle-même notre profession. On ne peut donc rien nous reprocher concrètement. Nous n'avons enfreint aucune loi.

Ils réfléchirent tous.

-Et comment vas-tu le prouver ça ? Demanda Rosalie.

-Je trouverai un moyen !

-Vous n'avez qu'à vous marier ! Ca réglerait tout ! S'exclama Emmett.

-Oui bien sûr ! Je vais l'épouser avant même de sortir avec elle ! M'esclaffai-je.

-Ecoutez ! Je pense qu'Edward a pris la bonne décision. Bella est une personne de confiance, c'est mon amie, je l'a connais, elle ne dira rien. On peut avoir confiance en elle. Intervint Alice.

Elle plaça une main sur ma cuisse pour me soutenir, nous nous sourîmes.

-Mais on ne l'a connait pas cette fille. Vous-même vous l'a connaissez depuis quoi ? Quelques mois ? Répliqua Emmett.

-Edward ? Est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment ? Me demanda mon père.

-Oui. Répondis-je sincèrement.

-Dans ce cas, nous devons nous fier à Edward. S'il juge qu'elle est digne de confiance, nous devons le croire et l'accepter dans notre famille.

-Mais il n'est pas obliger de lui dire la vérité ! Et, désolé de dire ça mais … ça ne te dérange pas de la fourrer dans tes problèmes ? Intervint Jasper.

- Chéri, met toi à sa place et met moi à la place de Bella. Que ferais-tu. Lui demanda Alice.

Tous réfléchirent. Jasper baissa la tête.

-Jasper, j'ai conscience de lui donner une vie ... loin d'être normale. J'ai conscience d'être égoïste. Mais je l'aime, je ne peux pas me séparer d'elle. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en mesure de comprendre. Et puis, si l'autorité n'apprend pas son existence, nous ne devrions pas avoir de problème. Au quel cas, je l'a protégerai. Mais il est hors de question que je lui mente. On a bien vu où les secrets peuvent nous mener, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Ils restèrent impassibles, sauf ma mère :

- Je suis contente que tu sois amoureux. Me dit –elle en souriant. Je ris.

-Alors comme ça elle n'est pas Juive ? Demanda Kaylee.

Nous rîmes tous. **Edward est juif dans la fic.**

-Non. J'ai hâte de vous la présenter. Elle est incroyable. Je suis fou d'elle.

-J'ai hâte de voir ces hanches dont tu me parles tant ! Ria Emmett.

Je l'accompagnai.

- On ne veut rien savoir ! Répliqua ma mère en grimaçant.

-Mais alors elle sait ou pas encore ? Demanda Kaylee.

- Pour le moment pas encore, je lui ai dit d'y réfléchir mais avec les gaffes que j'ai fait, il y a de grandes chances qu'elle ait déjà compris. Et puis, Bella est très intelligente

-Ok ! Je lance les paris ! S'exclama Emmett.

Ma famille remonta se coucher et je rentrai chez moi. Je pris une douche, fis une sieste de deux heures et me préparai pour la fac. Je me demandai si elle avait compris. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je marchais vers le bâtiment, tendu, quand je l'a vis.


	18. Chapitre 16: Le début du commencement

Mes mains se mirent à tremblait. C'était évident, comment avais-je fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte ? Les indices qu'Edward m'avait laissés flottèrent dans mon esprit. Je me demandai ce que j'en pensai. J'avais eu raison. Si Edward était bel et bien ce que je sous-entendais, ça n'aurait rien changé à mes sentiments et à ma folle envie d'être avec lui.

Je regardai ma montre, il était 6h du matin, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je contemplai mon reflet dans le miroir. Etais-je devenue folle. J'étais irrationnellement amoureuse d'un agent secret, un homme qui avait probablement tué d'autres personnes et je m'en fichai presque. J'eus envie de prendre mon reflet et de le secouer, de le gifler en hurlant « réveille-toi bon Dieu ! Il n'est pas fait pour toi !». Je devenais complètement inconsciente, mes instincts de survie réduit au néant, remplacés par une pleine confiance en lui. Incapable de courir devant le danger, non, moi je lui ouvrais grands les bras. Je savais qu'avec lui, j'étais en sécurité. Lui et moi. Les seuls habitants de cette planète. Et qu'il fallait que je retrouve sur le champ.

Je défis ma robe en vitesse, me démaquillai et pris une douche rapide. Je me brossai les dents et je pris les premiers vêtements qui me tombaient sous la main et je sortis en trombe de chez moi tout en coiffant mes cheveux avec mes doigts.

J'arrivai à la fac à 6h45. Evidemment à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait personne, je m'adossai à mon arbre et attendis, absorbée par mes pensées, le regard dans le vide. Dans ma tête, je me retournai ma découverte dans tous les sens, essayant de prendre conscience de ce dans quoi je m'engageai. Une chose était sûre, j'étais prête à tout pour être avec lui, même à supporter ce lourd secret. Je ne supportais plus l'attente mais il était hors de question que nous en parlions par téléphone. A vrai dire, je ne savais même pas si j'en aurais eu le droit.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, je le vis s'approcher du bâtiment, les battements de mon cœur prirent une course effrénée. Il semblait dans ses pensés, il regarda mon arbre et me vit. Nous nous fixâmes, perplexes, je me dirigeai vers un coin isolé. Il me suivit. Une fois à ma hauteur je lui dis :

- Tu es un agent de la CIA.

Au moment où je dis cette phrase, je me sentis folle. Sauf qu'avec lui, ça n'avait rien de fou. Il soupira de bonheur et sourit :

- Je savais que tu trouverais.

Je pris une profonde inspiration. Il se reprit :

- Ca va ? Comment tu te sens ? Ca ne te choque pas trop ? Enfin je veux dire, si évidemment quelle question ! Si tu ne veux plus me fréquenter … je peux comprendre, ce serait normal. Ce serait même mieux pour toi. Me dit-il tristement.

Evidemment qu'il comprendrait, sauf que cette nouvelle ne diminuait pas ma soif d'être avec lui et encore moins mes sentiments. L'amour fou que je ressentais à son égard me détenait prisonnière de mon propre cœur, empêchant ma raison de faire le tri entre le bien et le mal.

- Non ça va. A vrai dire je suis soulagée.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Soulagée ? Bella, j'ai tué des gens ! Certes, de mauvaise personnes mais …

Je ne fus pas choquée de cette déclaration. Avec lui, je n'avais jamais peur. La seule idée qui m'inquiétait s'était de le perdre encore une fois. Mais ça n'arriverai plus. Il regarda en direction du bâtiment.

-Viens, on va en parler ailleurs.

Il me prit par la main et m'emmena vers sa voiture. Nous allâmes dans un café/restaurant. Edward demanda la table la plus à l'écart. Nous nous installâmes et attendîmes que le serveur nous apporta un café et un thé, il commença son histoire :

- Je suis née aux Etats-Unis le 16 mai 1990. Avec ma famille, on a passé notre vie entre la France et les Etats-Unis mais on était plus souvent aux USA. Nous étions tous heureux, jusqu'à ce fameux accident. Quand j'avais onze ans, mes parents nous avaient organisé des vacances en Algérie, près d'Alger. Des amis algériens de mon grand-père avaient une grande villa et ils pouvaient tous nous accueillir, mes grands-parents, mes parents, Alice, Kaylee, Emmett, Nathanael, … mon frère jumeau … Dylan … et moi.

« Son frère jumeau ? » Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de lui.

-Nous étions tous très excités. L'Algérie était un pays magnifique, si on ne regardait pas la pollution, la végétation était merveilleuse, la mer brillait et les gens y étaient heureux … Nous arrivâmes à la villa. Elle était gigantesque.

Il déglutit bruyamment et reprit, hésitant :

-Ma famille était parti faire une petite promenade mais Dylan n'avait pas envie d'aller marcher, je ne voulais pas le laisser seul alors nous sommes restés à la villa pour jouer au foot. L'homme avait aussitôt proposé de rester ici pour nous surveiller. Sa femme est partie avec ma famille. On jouait quand j'ai envoyé le ballon plus loin, Dylan est allé le chercher quand l'homme s'approcha de lui parce qu'il était le moins loin de nous deux et lui demanda de l'aider à porter quelque chose dans la cabane. Mon frère me regarda, me sourit et courut vers la cabane en question. Je voulus le suivre pour les aider mais l'homme me mit une main ferme sur mon épaule et m'ordonna de ne pas bouger. Il courut jusqu'à la cabane tandis que moi, je continuais à donner des coups de pieds au ballon. Soudain, j'ai entendu un bruit assourdissant. La cabane venait d'exploser, tout brulait … - il se mordit l'intérieur de ses lèvres- Ma famille arriva. Mes parents coururent vers moi et me demandèrent où était mon frère. Je regardai vers la cabane en feu, encore sous le choc, ma mère tomba à terre. Je me mis à courir vers la cabane en hurlant le nom de mon frère, comme si ça pouvait servir à quelque chose, mais mon père me rattrapa et agrippa mon maillot pour me retenir mais je me débattis et réussi à ma libérer. Mon père hurlait pour que je revienne mais je courus de toute mes forces et entrai dans le désastre. Le plafond avait disparut, il ne restait que quelques lambeaux de mur. Je regardais partout, l'homme s'était enfuit et mon frère était étendu, au sol près de l'endroit où se trouvait, autrefois, la porte, comme s'il avait tenté de s'enfuir. Il était ensanglanté, des trous dans le corps, des membres manquant, je m'emparai de son cadavre et sorti de la maison. Je tombai sur la pelouse, les genoux au sol, mon frère encore dans mes bras. Comme si je n'avais pas réalisé. Et je me suis mis à pleurer, j'ai hurlé de douleur. C'était comme si on m'avait déchiré le cœur et les entrailles avec un couteau fin. Ma famille arriva en pleur, sous le choc. C'est la dernière fois que j'ai pleuré.

Je fermai les yeux en soupirant de tristesse. Il n'avait jamais fait le deuil de son frère. Si une chose pareille était arrivée à l'une de mes sœurs, jamais je ne m'en serais remise. Et j'imagine que c'était cent fois pire avec un frère jumeau. Je me souvins de son tatouage, était-ce en rapport avec son défunt frère ? Je me rapprochai de lui et remontai la manche de son pull. Je regardai l'inscription, c'était un mélange d'arabe et d'hébreu. Je caressai le tatouage. Il m'expliqua :

- C'est son prénom en Arabe et, en bas, ce sont ses dates de naissance et de mort en hébreux… Tu sais, c'est la première fois que j'en parle à une personne extérieure de ma famille. C'est toujours douloureux d'en parler.

-Je suis tellement désolée. Lui fis-je en plaçant ma main sur la sienne.

Il reprit son récit :

- Après ça, notre famille était complètement déboussolée. Ma mère c'est mise à sombrer dans la dépression… quand à moi je n'ai jamais vraiment fait le deuil. J'ai déprimé, je me suis renfermé sur moi-même, je ne me mêlais plus aux autres, mes nombreux amis finirent par en avoir marre de me courir après. J'avais perdu une moitié de moi. Et j'étais rongé par les remords. Si je n'avais pas envoyé ce ballon trop loin, mon frère aurait encore été en vie. Et peut-être même que ce serait moi qui serait mort, à sa place. J'aurais cent fois préféré cela.

-Ne dit pas ça. L'interrompis-je.

Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne dois pas te sentir responsable. Et moi j'ai besoin de toi.

Il rit amèrement.

-Tu te trompes, sans moi tu aurais trouvé une personne qui te mérite vraiment. Vous auriez eu une vie normale, tu serais devenu avocate, vous vous seriez marié, vous auriez eu des enfants, des petits-enfants et vous seriez mort dans votre lit conjugal après 60 ans de mariage. Minimum.

-Sauf que c'est avec toi que j'ai envie de vivre tout ça.

-Sauf qu'avec moi tu ne pourras jamais avoir cette vie là. Tu ne te rends pas compte. Tu passeras ta vie à m'attendre pendant que moi je tuerais des gens à l'autre bout de la planète. Je tuerai sans cesse des personnes menaçantes qu'on m'aura ordonné de tuer. Je n'ai pas envie de t'imposer cette vie. Je veux que tu sois heureuse. C'est le plus important à mes yeux.

- Mais c'est toi qui me rends heureuse. Et je vivrais la vie que tu m'offriras, je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, j'en ai conscience, mais peu importe, j'aurais ce que je désir le plus au monde, toi. Et je te prendrais avec tout ce qui va avec.

Nous nous sourîmes. Je voulais savoir ce qui l'avait conduit à faire ce « métier ».

- Mais comment es-tu devenu … agent de la CIA ? Je ne comprends pas en quoi, ton frère … est-ce que ça à un rapport avec … l'accident ?

Je me souvins de son âge. L'explosion avait donc eu lieu en plein 2001. Une sombre année dans l'histoire des attentats terroristes.

Il réfléchit, soupira et commença un tout autre récit de sa vie :

-J'avais quatorze ans, j'étais dans un collège français. Nous habitions New-York, à l'époque. J'étais assis à une table, tous seul, au fond de la classe. Puis la prof m'envoya au tableau. Tous se retournèrent vers moi. Je ne savais même pas de quoi on parlait. Je me levai et me dirigeai devant le tableau noir. Je m'emparais de la craie, je restai devant le tableau à regarder cette équation, sans rien faire, dos à 32 élèves normaux qui me regardaient comme si j'étais un pauvre garçon. J'ai lâché la craie et je suis sorti de la salle et me suis assis sur l'escalier. Le regard dans le vide. La sonnerie a retentie. La prof s'est dirigée vers moi, mes affaires à la main. Elle s'est assise à côté de moi et m'a dit :

-Je suis désolée de ce qui t'arrive Edward. Si tu as besoin de parler je suis là ou, si tu préfères, tu peux toujours t'adresser au psychologue de l'école.

Je me sentais plus bas que terre. J'avais touché le fond. Je voulais remonter à la surface mais je ne savais plus comment faire, je ne voyais que le fond. Cette pensée m'avait donné une idée. Je pris mon sac et le mis sur mon épaule et courus vers la sortie. Je dévalai les escaliers et je courus, courus, courus, jusqu'à arriver aux pieds de ce building encore en construction, suite aux attentats du 11 septembre. Je montais tout en haut. J'avais l'habitude de venir ici, pour regarder la ville de plus haut. J'avais l'impression d'être plus proche de mon frère et plus loin du désespoir qui m'envahissait sans cesse. J'avais l'impression d'avoir trouvé la surface. J'étais au sommet. La vue était magnifique. Etait-ce donc ici que j'allai mourir ? Je montais sur l'échafaudage, tel un funambule. J'étais au dessus de tout, de l'air, des kilomètres, des personnes qui avaient ressenti de la pitié en me voyant, de ceux qui avait transformé ma vie en cauchemar en m'enlevant mon frère. Soudain je sentis sa présence, je me retournai, il était là, debout face à moi. Nous mourrons ensemble, comme nous l'avions fait la première fois, une deuxième mort. Je ferais tout ce qu'il ferait. Je me fierai à lui comme je l'avais toujours fait. C'était à lui de décider de mon sort. Je le lui devais bien. Nous levions le pied droit à l'unisson. Soit mon autre pied se retrouverait dans le vide avec le premier, soit sur le sol, en pleine vie. Nous levions notre pied de plus en plus haut. Il prit sa décision. La vie. Mes pieds bénirent le sol. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'étais heureux de vivre. Je pris conscience du béton sous mes pieds. Dylan avait vraiment voulu que je vive, il ne m'en voulait pas d'être en vie. Mais pourquoi ? Soudain j'entendis des applaudissements dans mon dos. Je me retournai brusquement. Un homme me regardait. Il était trapu et habillé tout de noir. Il avait un sourire étrange sur son visage. Cet homme avait vu toute la scène et n'avait rien fait pour m'en empêcher.

- Bonjour Edward. Je m'appelle Malcom Lee. Je suis venu ici pour te faire une proposition. Me demanda-t-il, en français accentué d'anglais.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Et comment savez-vous que je parle français ? Lui demandai-je, méfiant.

- Je sais beaucoup de chose à ton sujet. Je sais aussi que tu as perdu ton frère, Dylan il y a trois ans, dans une terrible explosion et que tu ne t'en es jamais remis. Je vais t'expliquer, je travaille pour la CIA. Nous avons étudié ton cas et nous pensons que tu serais un bon effectif. Ca te dirait de nous rejoindre ?

J'étais ébahi, il savait tout de moi et il me proposait de travailler pour la CIA. Je repris mes esprits et lui dit :

- Je ne suis pas intéressé.

Je repris mes affaires et me dirigeai vers les escaliers pour rentrer chez moi et il me dit :

- Tu pourrais retrouver l'assassin de ton frère. Ce terroriste. Tu pourrais enfin comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je m'arrêtai et me retournai vers lui :

- Vous savez qui l'a tué ?

- Non je ne sais pas, mais je sais que c'est un coup d'une agence terroriste et je pense qu'il serait plus facile pour toi de comprendre la vérité en devenant agent de la CIA qu'en faisant tes devoirs et en allant au cinéma comme les enfants de ton âge.

Je réfléchis, il se rapprocha et reprit :

- Evidemment tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre tout de suite. Je te donne ma carte. Réfléchis-y avec tes parents parce que tu es encore très jeune. Rappel-moi quand tu auras pris ta décision. Je te laisse trois jours. Mais surtout, ne le répète à personne d'autre que ta famille.

Je pris sa carte et il quitta l'immeuble.

Je retournai chez moi. Mes parents étaient morts d'inquiétude. Ils étaient dans le salon, mon père était au téléphone et ma mère faisait les cents pas. Depuis la mort de mon frère, mes parents étaient toujours inquiets pour moi. A ma vue, mon père raccrocha et ma mère souffla de soulagement. Mon père cria :

-Bon Dieu Edward mais où étais-tu passé ? Le collège à appelé, nous nous faisions un sang d'encre !

Ma mère me serra brusquement dans ses bras. Je m'en voulu. J'aurais pu lui faire tant de mal. Elle aurait pu perdre deux fils. Quel égoïste j'avais pu faire.

Elle me souffla à l'oreille tout en caressant mes cheveux :

- Dieu merci tu vas bien mon ange.

Je réfléchis à la proposition toute la nuit. Mon frère m'avait-il laissé en vie pour que je puisse le venger ? Peu importait, je devais trouver son assassin. J'en parlai à mes parents le lendemain et je découvris que mes grands-parents avait fait parti de la CIA. Ils n'étaient pas d'accord mais je ne les écoutai pas. Une heure plus tard, j'appelai Malcom Lee pour lui dire que j'acceptais sa proposition. Pour devenir un membre de la CIA, j'ai dû adopter un régime particulier, doublant presque mon poids initial. J'étais de loin le plus jeune membre. J'ai suivi un entraînement sportif extrêmement intense, militaire et j'ai suivi des cours avancé sur la politique, la géographie, … ce qui m'a fait rattrapé mon retard et devenir un bon élève. Puis j'ai appris à magner les armes. Plus tard on a contraint ma famille à travailler avec nous. Ils étaient trop nombreux à être au courant, ça devenait trop dangereux.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

- Quoi ? Attends tu veux dire que Alice aussi est … ?

- Oui, tous, sauf Nathanael, Kaylee et Rosalie qui a dû arrêter pour des raisons médicale, il y a un an. Elle s'est gravement blessée à la jambe, lors d'une mission. C'est comme ça qu'Emmett et elle se sont connus. Grâce à lui, elle s'est remise et a décidé d'arrêter. Ca n'a pas dérangé, étant donné qu'Emmett continuait le sale boulot. Jasper et Alice se sont également rencontrés lors d'une collaboration. Mais ma famille rend des services moins … prenant que les miens. Heureusement, j'ai au moins échappé à ça. Moi, je traque des terroristes à travers le monde.

J'étais ébahi. La petite Alice que je croyais innocente était elle aussi un agent de la CIA. Des terroristes ? Un autre détail m'apparut à l'esprit, je devrais sans cesse m'inquiéter pour lui, sauf que cette fois, je ne pourrais pas le protéger.

- Et puis j'ai appris que tout cela était de la faute de mon grand-père, il préparait une bombe dans le garage de son ami. Il l'avait caché à cet endroit. Il l'a enclenché sans s'en rendre compte et son ami l'avait trouvé avant qu'elle ne saute. Il a pensé que mon grand-père avait voulu le tuer alors il s'est vengé sur mon frère puis il s'est enfuit. Mon grand-père me l'a avoué que quatre années plus tard. J'ai tué cet homme mais j'ai laissé mon grand-père en vie. Je n'aurai jamais fait ça à mon père, mais tout le monde lui a pardonné sauf moi.

Je mis ma main sur son épaule pour lui exprimer ma compassion. Cependant, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose ne collait pas vraiment. Pas qu'il me mentait, juste que quelque chose lui avait échappé.

Nous parlâmes durant des heures, commandant un repas de midi puis un repas du soir. La nuit tomba, il me ramena chez moi, après avoir découvert son secret, et l'avoir accepté, j'espérais qu'il m'embrasse, une fois chez moi, il coupa le moteur, je me tournai vers lui, il semblait tendu :

- Je suis heureuse de te connaître enfin. Merci de m'avoir fait confiance et ne t'en fait pas, je ne le dirais à personne. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

- Je sais.

Je me penchais doucement pour l'embrasser et il me stoppa.

- Bonne nuit Bella.

Pourquoi me repoussait-il encore ? Gênée, exaspérée et triste je me reculai et sortit de la voiture. Il démarra en trombe sans attendre que je ne rentre.


	19. Ch17 : Confusion entre rêve et réalité

**Je vous ai fait un tout petit passage au point de vue d'Edward pour que vous puissiez mieux comprendre le chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

**Point de vue d'Edward fin du chapitre 16 : **

- Je sais. Lui fis-je remarquer.

Elle se pencha pour m'embrasser mais je l'arrêtai. J'aurais tant voulu m'emparer de ses lèvres, inhaler sa délicieuse haleine et plus encore mais j'étais encore réticent à l'idée de l'inclure dans mes problèmes, je pensais aux paroles de Jasper, à Rosalie, me traitant d'égoïste. La seule et unique fois où j'avais été d'accord avec elle. Je devais être seul pour réfléchir.

-Bonne nuit Bella. Lui dis-je à contrecœur.

Elle resta trois secondes à m'observer, elle prit ses affaires et sortit de la voiture sans me dire au revoir. Je démarrai brusquement. Il fallait que je pèse le pour et le contre. Je mourrai d'envie de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait mais j'avais peur des conséquences. Si je cédais je l'inclurai dans mes problèmes.

Puis une autre idée me vint. Je cessai mes pensées pessimistes et si je me fiais à elle, pour une fois : nous serions heureux tous les deux parce que le plus important était que nous soyons ensemble. Ce rappel me remplit d'adrénaline. Je tournai brusquement le volant et fit demi-tour oubliant les conducteurs qui klaxonnaient derrière moi. Je fonçai chez elle.

Arrivé devant l'immeuble, je sonnai mais elle ne répondit pas. Déçu, je retournai vers ma voiture quand je remarquai que, au deuxième étage, la fenêtre de sa chambre était grande ouverte. Après tout, elle savait que j'étais un agent secret. Je grimpais jusque sa fenêtre. Priant pour ne pas me tromper d'appartement.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Je remontai dans mon appartement, triste qu'il ne m'ait pas embrassé. Pourquoi m'avait-il, encore une fois, repoussé ? Se moquait-il de moi ? Je me brossai les dents, me déshabillai et pris une douche. J'enfilai mon pyjama, coiffai mes cheveux humide et pris mon Ipod trop énervée pour dormir. Je mis une musique douce au volume maximum et tentai de m'imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il ne m'avait pas repoussé. Soudain, j'entendis un bruit. Il était là sur le battant de ma fenêtre. J'étais estomaquée. J'arrachai mes écouteurs, éteignis la musique.

- Edward? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es monté par la fenêtre ? Demandai-je. Choquée.

Il se rapprocha et se plaça face à moi, sur mon lit.

- Oui, je devais te parler, j'ai sonné mais tu n'as pas entendu. Bella, je t'aime.

Je crus que je rêvai.

-Que … quoi ? Bégayai-je.

Il reprit, essoufflé :

- Je t'aime comme un dingue Bella. Je suis désolé, depuis le début je me suis comporté comme un parfait crétin. J'ai passé mon temps à te repousser parce que je voulais que tu sois heureuse. Que tu es une belle vie. Mais je crois que tu as raison, pour que tu es la vie dont tu ais envie, si tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime, il faut que nous soyons ensemble. Et moi aussi, j'ai besoin que tu fasses parti de ma vie parce que sans toi, elle ne vaudra jamais la peine. J'ai cru naïvement que je pourrais … mais je te l'ai dit, j'ai été stupide, jamais je ne pourrais être heureux si tu n'es pas à deux mètres de moi au grand maximum. J'ai besoin de toi.

Je souris, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse. Il me fixa, il se rapprocha de moi et tout doucement, comme pour savourer cet instant, tant imaginé, ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur les miennes. Ses lèvres étaient aussi douces qu'elles le paraissaient. Son corps se colla au mien. Nos lèvres se séparèrent brièvement et pour mieux se retrouver. Nos lèvres s'ouvrirent à l'unisson et il glissa sa douce langue dans ma bouche. Nos langues commencèrent une valse ininterrompue, se caressant, s'entrelaçant. Sans interrompre notre baiser, il m'allongea sur mon lit et se positionna entre mes jambes. Je les plaçai autour de sa taille. Il interrompit brièvement notre étreinte pour reprendre son souffle. Je le poussais sur le dos et m'assit au-dessus de lui tout en ondulant mes hanches contre lui. Il prit possession de ma taille et me repoussa en riant :

-Bella, tu es gentille, mais là je suis en train de perdre la tête. Il voudrait peut-être mieux qu'on s'arrête là, pour ce soir, si on veut rester cohérent, ce soir.

Je ris et tombai sur le côté, je m'étendis contre lui.

- Tu sais, je suis vierge ? Lui dis-je.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ?

Je ris.

- Non, j'ai décidé d'attendre la bonne personne. Lui dis-je, en le regardant, pleine de sous-entendus.

- Des personnes comme toi ça n'existe plus ! S'esclaffa-t-il.

- Et bien, attends voir ... les scouts, les poilus, Suzanne Boyle et moi !

Il rit d'avantage mais semblait préoccupé, je l'interrogeai :

- Ca te gêne que je sois vierge ? M'inquiétai-je.

- Non. C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de te presser. Sache que, si tu n'es pas prête, je peux attendre … ce sera … très dure ! Mais ça en vaudra largement la peine.

Me dit-il en posant un baiser sur mon front.

- Non, ne t'en fait pas. Je suis prête. Tout ce que je voulais c'était trouver la personne avec qui je voudrais partager ça. Et je l'ai trouvé alors disons que je suis « ready ». **(prête)**

Il ria, il plaça un bras sous sa tête et m'attira à lui.

- Pourquoi tu pensais que ça me dérangeai.

J'hésitai, craignant qu'il réprimande sa sœur :

- Bin… le jour où Alice t'a présenté aux filles, à la cantine, elle nous a dit que tu avais une vie sexuelle plutôt … intense.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Ah bon ? La peste, elle va me le payer !

-Non ne va pas l'engueuler ! La défendis-je.

Il soupira :

-C'est vrai, elle a raison. Mais tu sais, ça ne voulait pas forcément dire que j'aimai ça. Quand je couchais avec des filles, je ne recherchai pas le plaisir sexuel. Je recherchai l'oubli. Le sexe avait le mérite de me faire penser à autre chose. L'espace d'un instant, j'oubliai les problèmes qui me traquaient. Tu sais quand tu m'as embrassé, tout à l'heure, tu m'as fait plus de bien que tous les rapports sexuels que j'ai eu dans ma vie.

Je ris :

- C'est vrai que j'ai senti un truc dure … Non je rigole !

Il ria et me chatouilla.

- A quel âge est-ce que tu as fait ta première fois ? Le questionnai-je.

Il grimaça :

- Euh … quatorze ans … et demi.

Quatorze ans ? Je compris la surprise qu'il avait ressenti quand je lui avais annonçait que j'étais vierge à 19 ans.

- Waouh, quatorze ans ? C'est très jeune. Et comment c'était ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Mes questions te gênent ? Lui demandai-je.

- Non, non pas du tout, j'essaye de me souvenir. Ca me dérange pas de te raconter. C'est juste que, pour moi, la première fois ce n'était pas important, je m'en fichais un peu. Je ne me suis jamais demandé si j'avais apprécié. En fait c'était … bizarre mais agréable, sans plus. Mais c'était rien de romantique, je n'ai pas de quoi être fier, c'était dans un bar, à New-York, dans lequel j'avais réussi à rentrer, avec une fille que je ne connaissais même pas. Dans les toilettes. Pas très classe, pas vrai ?!

Je fus surprise. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Enfin bref. Sache que je serrai patient. Et que je te promets que ta première fois se passera n'importe où sauf dans des toilettes !

Je ris :

- D'accord.

-Aller ! Dors petite grenouille !

Me dit-il en me bordant.

Nous nous endormirent sur cette note, enlacée. Comme dans mes rêves.


	20. Chapter 18 : Drôle de rencontre

Je commençai la journée par le bonheur de me réveiller dans ses bras. Il dormait encore quand je me levai. Je l'embrassai sur la joue et allai vite me brosser les dents, par peur d'avoir mauvaise haleine. Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain, il se réveilla et sourit en me voyant, je ris :

- Bonjour. Bien dormi ? Lui demandai-je.

-Anhh ! J'ai le dos en compote. Il n'y a qu'une chose qui pourrait me faire du bien ! Me dit-il en tendant les bras.

Je fis semblant de ne pas comprendre puis me jetai sur lui. Il embrassa ma tempe. Il n'avait même pas mauvaise haleine. Il était la définition même de l'expression « dépourvu de défaut ». Comme dans un rêve. Mais la vie était une toute autre réalité.

- Je ne voudrais pas tout gâcher cher monsieur mais on a cours, il faut se dépêcher, il est 7h30.

Il se leva brusquement, me dit qu'il allait rentrer chez lui prendre une douche et qu'il revenait me chercher. Il me quitta avec un baiser. Mon nouveau privilège. Je fermai la porte, aux anges. Je me maquillai et mis un jean moulant, des bottines à lacets style rangers et un large t-shirt blanc. Nous arrivâmes à la fac juste à temps. Les filles me firent de grands gestes :

- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur Bella. Me fit remarquer Jessica.

Je ris :

- Bon les filles, je ne vais pas garder ça pour moi plus longtemps. J'en suis incapable ! Edward et moi on sort ensemble !

Les filles rirent et me félicitèrent, Léa cria :

- Alléluia, il était temps.

Je me tournai vers Alice, elle souriait :

- Tu m'acceptes comme belle-sœur ? Ca te dérange pas qu'on sorte ensemble ton frère et moi ? Ca doit être bizarre pour toi. Commençai-je.

Elle s'esclaffa :

- Tu plaisantes ? Je suis super contente que vous vous soyez enfin mis ensemble. Ca faisait des mois que vous vous tourniez autour alors, crois moi, j'ai eu le temps de me préparer !

Laurène s'exclama :

- Bon Alice bouche toi les oreilles ! Il embrasse bien ?

- Vous avez couché ensemble ? Demanda Jessica.

Alice ne s'était pas exécutée. Elle eu l'air de vivement regretter. Et moi je ne pus m'empêcher de me retenir de répondre. Emballée par mes merveilleux souvenirs.

- Désolée Alice ! Oui, il embrasse divinement bien et non nous n'avons pas couché ensemble.

Le cours débuta et les filles arrêtèrent leur interrogatoire qui, pour cette fois, ne me gênai pas le moins du monde. A la fin des cours, je proposai à Alice de rentrer avec nous pour que nous puissions parler, à l'abri des regards. Nous les saluâmes. Je glissai mon bras autour de ses épaules tout en la dirigeant vers la voiture de son frère :

- Dis-moi ! Est-ce que tu as compris ? Demanda-t-elle avidement.

- Oui j'ai tout compris ! Tu es un agent secret très futé qui a bien caché son jeu. Lui dis-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Désolée mais je ne pouvais rien te dire. En tout cas je suis fière de toi, tu es trop intelligente ! La bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai parié 200 euros que tu trouverais. J'ai gagné.

- Quoi ? Tu as parié sur moi ? Avec qui ? M'enquérais-je.

- Avec ma famille.

Alors sa famille était au courant. Edward nous attendait, adossé à sa voiture. Je lui lançai un énorme sourire, heureuse de le retrouver.

-Salut, les deux femmes de ma vie ! On te ramène Alice ? Lança-t-il, en ne regardant que moi.

- Oui, je veux bien.

Je montais à côté de lui.

-Alors comme ça ta famille a lancé des paris sur moi ? Lui demandai-je en simulant l'agacement.

-Et bien merci Alice d'avoir cafardé sur mes exploits sexuels et maintenant sur nos paris douteux! -dit il en regardant dans le rétroviseur- Oui, rien de bien méchant ne t'en fait pas. On fait souvent ça. Et moi j'ai parié que tu devinerais.

-Moi aussi. Répliqua Alice.

Il rit et mis une main sur ma cuisse. Je caressais le dos de sa main. Alice regarda nos mains en souriant.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais, je me demandais … comment l'a pris votre famille, quand tu leur as dit que je pouvais faire parti du secret…? Demandais-je, sur le qui-vive.

Alice et Edward se lancèrent un regard. Mauvais signe …

- Oh, ils étaient contents pour moi … à l'exception de Rosalie. Elle n'a pas confiance en toi, mais je suis convaincu qu'elle finira par se rétracter. Quand ils te rencontreront, ils t'adoreront.

- Je l'espère … Dis-je tristement.

Il me regarda et me fit une proposition inattendue :

- Tu veux les rencontrer aujourd'hui ?

-Ouais Bella, vient à la maison ! S'enthousiasma Alice.

J'écarquillai les yeux :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on est des agents secret pas des vampires ! S'esclaffa-t-il.

- Non mais tu as dit que Rosalie avait du mal avec moi.

- Ignore là ! Et puis depuis quand tu te laisses faire ? Tu t'en fous d'elle, ce n'est même pas ma sœur, c'est la copine de mon frère, Emmett. Et moi-même je ne m'entends pas avec elle. Mais bon si tu ne te sens pas prête, je ne veux pas te forcer la main. A toi de voir.

C'est deux dernière phrases me rappelèrent la conversation de la veille, je riai :

- Non, c'est d'accord ! Allons rencontrer ta famille.

Ils sourirent tandis que mon cœur bâtit la chamade, j'étais effrayée à l'idée de provoquer une dispute.

Nous arrivâmes chez les Cullen. La maison était bien plus grande que je ne le pensais, elle était immense, luxueuse et très moderne. Elle était blanche avec un perron encadré par deux grandes colonnes, comme dans les films américains. Trois voitures luxueuses étaient garées devant la maison. Edward s'arrêta derrière un énorme ranch rover. Nous sortîmes. Je m'inspectai en sortant de la voiture:

-Je ne suis pas très bien habillée. Si j'avais su j'aurais porté autre chose. Dis-je.

- Mais non tu es superbe, comme d'habitude ! Me rectifia Edward, en entourant mes épaules de son bras musclé.

Alice me regarda de la tête aux pieds :

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus féminin mais tu as le _swag_ ! Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil, en prononçant son dernier mot de façon maniérée.

- Et vous êtes sûrs qu'on ne les dérange pas, ils ne savent même pas que je suis là, ça me gêne !

Ils me rassurèrent :

- Mais non pas du tout !

- Au contraire, maman sera contente.

Nous montâmes le perron, Edward me lâcha et ouvrit la porte. La porte ouvrait directement sur un salon impressionnant. Il était lumineux, spacieux et magnifiquement décoré. Il y avait un long canapé rectangulaire, une cheminée, une estrade sur lequel se trouvait un grand piano à queue digne d'un conservatoire, un grand écran plat, une grande toile était accroché au mur, prés du téléviseur, … Les parents d'Edward étaient assis sur le canapé, l'un à côté de l'autre. Le père avec un grand livre dans ses mains et la mère regardait un livre de recette de cuisine. Lorsqu'ils nous virent, ils stoppèrent leurs activités :

- Maman, papa, on a un petit cadeau pour vous. dit Alice, souriante.

- Je vous présente Bella. Déclara, fièrement Edward.

- Bonsoir. Dis-je en leur souriant timidement.

Ils se levèrent, souriant chaleureusement et reposant leurs ouvrages. Le père d'Edward était un homme de taille moyenne, il portait une petite paire de lunette noire qu'il retira. La mère était une petite femme, de corpulence mince avec des cheveux bruns long jusqu'aux épaules et légèrement ondulés. Tous deux étaient très élégants, la femme portait un pantalon cigarette et un chemisier bleu en soie et le père portait une chemise bleue en dessous d'un cardigan plus foncé. Ils s'accordaient parfaitement, ils étaient d'une élégance si raffinée. J'eus l'impression de regarder une publicité sur la famille idéale. Elle me salua la première :

- Oh Bella, je suis enchantée de te rencontrer !

Elle me fit la bise. Je fus surprise de les voir si naturels.

- Moi de même, madame Cullen.

Le père s'approcha de moi et me tendis la main, plus réservé mais tout aussi gentil :

- Enchanté, Bella.

- Egalement, Docteur Cullen.

Il rit et me dit :

-Tu peux m'appeler Carlisle.

- Et moi Esmée ! me dit sa femme. Je leur souris plus largement, beaucoup plus à l'aise :

-Entendu ! J'espère que nous ne vous dérangions pas, nous n'avions pas prévenu de notre arrivé, c'est que ça s'est fait au dernier moment …

Le père désapprouva et Esmée me rassura :

- Pas du tout, je suis tellement contente d'enfin te rencontrer, d'ailleurs Alice et Edward n'avaient pas menti, tu es superbe.

Je ris en regardant les intéressés :

- Merci !

Je regardai encore une fois la pièce :

- Vous avez une très belle maison !

- Merci, c'est très gentille. Me remercia le père.

- Bien entendu, tu restes dîner Bella ! Me proposa la mère d'Edward.

Je regardai mon amoureux :

- Oh et bien … pourquoi pas ! Si ça ne vous dérange pas bien sur.

- Oh non tu sais on est tellement nombreux ici qu'un de plus un de moins ça ne change plus grand-chose – je riai-. Et puis ce sera l'occasion de faire connaissance. D'ailleurs, je regardais des recettes de cuisine, je voulais nous concocter un bon petit repas, ça tombe à pic. Bella, que dirais-tu d'un bon risotto millanai accompagné de son flanc aux légumes ? Ca te tente ?

Je fus gênée devant autant de gentillesse :

- Oui ça a l'air succulent ! De toute façon moi j'aime tout.

- Sauf les omelettes, les pommes de terre cuitent à la vapeur, le lait (sauf avec des céréales) et le café ! Intervint Edward, se rappelant des mes préférences alimentaires étranges.

Je ris faussement :

- Oui, merci Edward !

Esmée sourit en nous regardant. Elle semblait heureuse pour sa progéniture. Une vraie maman juive.

- Bon, Bella viens je vais te faire visiter. Proposa Edward.

- Moi je vais t'aider à préparer le repas maman, on vous appellera quand ce sera prêt.

- D'accord !

Edward me pris par la main et nous montâmes à l'étage.

- Ta famille est adorable, ils sont si gentils ! Dis-je à Edward.

- Ah mais attends de voir le reste !

Le couloir était très long. Edward m'entraîna vers une première porte.

Il toqua. On entendit un « entrez ! »

Il ouvrit la porte, de la musique basse retentissait dans la pièce, je reconnaissais la chanson « Just in love » de Joe Jonas. La petite sœur d'Edward était assise face à un bureau. Sa chambre était grande et rose, autour de son lit était accroché une guirlande comme celle que j'avais dans ma chambre étant ado.

- Coucou ma belle. La salua Edward.

- Hey Edward !

- Je viens te présenter quelqu'un.

Nous entrâmes dans sa chambre. Elle me regarda, elle était très belle. Elle avait de long cheveux bruns ondulés et des yeux bleus. Comme j'avais pu le constater sur facebook, elle ressemblait énormément à Edward.

- Oh, tu dois être Bella.

Elle se leva de son bureau pour venir me faire la bise, elle était très grande, devant frôler le mètre soixante dix-huit et semblait très très mince. Elle dus se baisser.

-Et toi Kaylee ! Je suis contente de te connaître ! M'exclamai-je.

- Moi aussi ! En tout cas tu es super jolie ! Me complimenta.

- Tu plaisantes ? C'est toi qui es super jolie.

Elle me sourit.

- Bon, on va voir les autres, à plus tard Kaylee. Intervint Edward, heureux de notre entente.

- A plus Bella ! Nous nous firent un geste de la main.

Nous sortîmes, de la chambre :

-Elle est très gentille. Et c'est fou ce qu'elle te ressemble ! Fis-je remarquer à Edward.

- Et bien, tu vois que ça valait le coup de les rencontrer.

Il me fit un clin d'œil « La salle de bain. ».

Il ouvrit la pièce d'à côté, c'était la salle de bain. Elle était immense et ronde. Elle comportait des tas de produits de beauté, des fers à lisser et à boucler, un jacuzzi et une grande cabine de douche comme chez Edward. Il éteignit et me dirigea vers la porte d'en face.

- C'est la chambre de Rosalie et Emmett.

Je frissonnai et le stoppai en trouvant une excuse pour éviter cette confrontation :

- Attends ! Je les verrai plus tard, on ne va pas les déranger.

- Arrête un peu de croire que tu déranges tout le monde. Me dit-il en riant.

Je pris une profonde inspiration en comprenant que j'allai rencontrer celle qui m'aimait le moins. Edward toqua, attendit deux secondes et entra quand soudain il gémit de dégout, ressortit brusquement en regardant au plafond, une grimace aux lèvres.

-C'est pas vrai ! Vous n'êtes pas croyable ! Vous pourriez fermer à clé ! Ca aurait pu tomber sur Kaylee ! Cria-t-il à travers la porte. Je compris que nous les avions dérangeren plein ébat, je fus gênée.

-Edward, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Cria une voix grave.

- Je suis venu vous présenter quelqu'un mais de toute évidence vous n'êtes pas prêt pour ça alors salut.

Il me prit par la taille en s'excusant et m'emmena vers la porte d'à côté, je le rassurai, heureuse d'avoir pu échapper à Rosalie. Il entra sans toquer :

- Voici la chambre de mes parents.

La pièce était grande, les murs étaient gris et le mur du fond était longé d'immenses commodes sur lesquels étaient étalés de nombreuses boites à bijoux. Il m'entraîna vers la pièce d'à côté, il toqua mais personne ne répondit :

- C'est la chambre d'Alice et de Jasper, peut-être que qu'il est là. En espérant qu'on ne tombe pas sur la même scène !

Il ouvrit la pièce, il n'y avait personne. La chambre d'Alice était très grande. Il y avait un lit à baldaquin en plein milieu de la pièce. J'avais rêvé d'un lit comme celui là étant enfant. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait une petite entrée que je devinais être celle de son dressing. J'aperçus, de loin de merveilleuse paires de chaussures. J'en envie de baver. J'étais une grande fan de mode, tout comme Alice. Cependant, toute ma vie, j'avais réfréné mes envies de belles choses, n'ayant pas les moyens, contrairement à elle. Il me dirigea vers une autre pièce, c'était une salle de sport de rêve, il y avait un tapis de course, un vélo et trois autres machines dont je ne connaissais pas les fonctions, une grande télévision et un distributeur d'eau. Il me prit par la main et me dirigea vers la dernière porte :

- Et enfin, le meilleure pour la fin, ma chambre !

Il ouvrit la porte. La pièce était comme les autres. Immense. Les murs étaient bleus. Il y avait une grande bibliothèque près de la porte, une télévision en face d'un petit divan, une grande armoire en bois. Elle était très belle. Soudain j'entendis le verrou se fermer derrière moi, je me retournai, Edward m'enlaça et m'embrassa langoureusement. Je ris, il déplaça sa bouche sur mon cou :

-Edward, arrête ! Si quelqu'un nous entendait !

- Mais non ne t'en fait pas ! Et j'ai fermé à clé.

Il s'empara de ma bouche, me prit par la taille et me souleva pour m'entraîner jusque son grand lit. Il me jeta dedans comme une poupée de chiffon. Je mis ma main dans ses cheveux pour l'approcher de moi. Il s'assit sur le lit à mon côté, je grimpais sur ses genoux de telle sorte à être face à lui et l'embrassait passionnément. Nos langues se mélangèrent. Il fourragea dans mes cheveux. J'ondulai mes hanches contre lui comme je l'avais fait lors de notre premier baisé quand soudain j'entendis Alice nous appeler à travers la porte, je sursautais et interrompus notre étreinte:

- Edward, Bella, à table !

Il inspira un bout coup pour calmer ses halètements et lui répondit qu'on arrivait. Je me levai de ses genoux et nous descendîmes en bas. Je remis mes cheveux et ma tenue en place. Esmée dressait la table, elle nous sourit :

- Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Lui proposai-je poliment.

-Non non tout va bien, installe toi ma belle !

Soudain un homme très musclé dévala l'escalier suivit de près d'une grande blonde. Ce devait être Rosalie et Emmett. Rosalie me fusillait du regard. C'était pire que ce que je pensais.

- Tiens mais c'est Bella ! S'exclama Emmett.

- Salut ! Tu dois être Emmett ?

Le naturel d'Emmett me fit oublier Rosalie. J'aimais ce genre de personnalité. Il était physiquement différent. Ces cheveux et ses yeux étaient plus foncés que ceux des autres. Il était beau d'une autre façon.

Il me détailla de la tête aux pieds.

- Ouais ! Dis donc t'as pas menti, p'tit ! C'est une sacrée bombe ! Je ris, surprise de ce compliment.

Il me fit la bise.

- Euh ! Merci beaucoup ! Répondis-je.

- Je te présente Rosalie, ma petite amie. Bon, elle boude un peu parce qu'on a été interrompu mais fait pas gâfe … Hum, maman ça sent trop bon !

Je me dirigeai vers la grande Rosalie. Elle était habillée d'un jean moulant soulignant ses jambes longues et filiformes et d'un corsage à dentelle blanche et à perles. Elle était très féminine, contrairement à moi. Je la saluai timidement et me rapprochai pour lui faire une bise gênée. Elle me fit un léger et bref sourire. La mère arriva avec un grand plat dans les mains, suivit de près par mon amie. Cette dernière me sourit. Un homme arriva d'une porte menant au sous sol. Ce devait être Jasper, le petit ami d'Alice. Il était beau et élégant. Il avait des yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds.

- Chéri, où étais-tu passé ? Lui demanda Alice en l'embrassant sur la bouche.

- Je terminai de réparer la voiture de Rosalie. –il me vit- Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il à Alice.

- Quel question ! C'est Bella. La copine d'Edward.

- Ah Bella ! Ravi de te connaître, on ma beaucoup parlé de toi. Me dit-il en me faisant la bise.

- Moi aussi. Lui dis-je en regardant Alice.

Nous nous installâmes à table. Je me mis entre Edward et Alice, face à Emmett. Esmée commença à servir le dîner, j'étais très à l'aise :

- Ca à l'air délicieux. La complimentai-je, elle me remercia chaleureusement.

- C'est clair maman tu t'es surpassé ! S'exclama Emmett.

- Mais elle n'aurait rien pu faire sans l'aide de son précieux bras droit. Souligna Alice.

Sa mère caressa ses cheveux d'un geste maternel.

Elle me servit une assiette, je l'a remerciai, elle fit le tour de la table. Quand elle prit l'assiette de Rosalie, cette dernière répliqua :

- Je ne veux pas de féculents Esmée, je suis au régime.

Rosalie semblait très superficielle. Je compris pourquoi Edward ne l'appréciai pas. Son impolitesse envers Esmée me révulsa. Comment pouvait-on traiter cette femme incroyable avec si peu de respect. La moindre des choses était de manger ce qu'elle nous avait durement préparé. Mais je m'interdis de faire une remarque. Nous commençâmes à manger. C'était délicieux. J'eus l'impression d'être dans un cinq étoiles :

- Hum, c'est très bon ! Good job ! **(Bon travail )** Dis-je.

Ils rirent, évidemment, ils parlaient tous couramment l'anglais. Ma prononciation devait semblait bien tâche. Je répliquai :

- Désolée pour l'accent.

- Merci Bella ! Me remercia Esmée. Et ne t'en fait pas pour ton accent !

Carlisle commença :

- Alors Bella ! Parles-nous de toi !

Je me raclai la gorge :

-Et bien, je suis née ici. Je suis française de pure souche. J'ai deux sœurs, une petite de 16 ans et une grande de 22 ans qui est en troisième année de biologie. Je suis en première année de droit avec Alice. J'ai un bac Scientifique. Ma mère est institutrice et mon père ingénieur en informatique … J'ai rencontré Edward à la fac.

Je n'osais pas parler de la CIA mais je me dis que je devais leur montrer qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en moi. Je le leur devais bien :

- Jusqu'il y a deux jours, je ne savais pas qu'Edward faisait parti de la CIA. Je … je l'ai compris par moi-même. Sachez qu'il ne m'a rien dit. Et je comprends que vous ayez des doutes, parce que vous ne me connaissez pas. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi. Je ne dirais rien du tout. Je tenais à ce que vous le sachiez. J'aime … profondément Edward et jamais je ne lui ferais du mal.

Tous me sourirent. A l'exception de Rosalie :

- Et comment on peut te faire confiance ?

- Je ne sais pas. Seul le temps vous fera comprendre que je suis sincère. A l'exception de ma parole, je ne peux vous donner aucune preuve de ma loyauté pour le moment. Je suis désolée…

Elle lâcha ses couverts :

- Bon sang mais ouvrez les yeux. On ne l'a connait pas mais, elle, elle sait tout de nous. Vous trouvez ça normal ? Edward a tout raconté à son plan cul préféré !

La mère d'Edward lâcha sa fourchette. Ce dernier se mit la main sur son front. Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Comment pouvait-elle nous manquer de respect à ce point. Comparer notre relation à un « plan cul ». La colère monta en moi comme des œufs battus en neige.

- Mais non elle est vierge Banane ! Déclara Emmett.

- Oh ! Emmett ! Cria Esmée.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Je regardai Edward.

- Emmett, ferme là ! Je suis désolée Bella. Me dit-il.

- Bin quoi ? Je veux juste montrer qu'on est ouvert ! Et puis ce n'est pas une insulte. Au contraire, c'est un bon point pour elle ! Répliqua Emmett.

- Non ! Nous on est ouvert mais toi tu es carrément déplacé. Affirma Alice.

Je ne lui en voulais pas de l'avoir raconté à son frère, je comprenais qu'ils se confient l'un à l'autre. Après tous, j'avais deux sœurs et j'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir leur parler d'Edward, mais son secret me l'empêchait. Je fus heureuse qu'Edward ait cette chance.

- Non ce n'est rien ! Le rassurai-je.

- Quoi tu es vierge ? S'exclama Jasper, surpris. Même Rosalie semblait l'être.

- Euh… Oui je … Oh mon dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire que je parle de ça maintenant. Répliquai-je un peu gênée.

-Une vierge qui sort avec le type le moins puceau de cette planète ! Quelle blague ! Ria Emmet en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je lui souris, mal à l'aise.

Rosalie secoua la tête et reprit :

- Ok de toute évidence c'est plus sérieux que je le pensais ! Mais si elle était chargée de nous espionner ? Ou si elle était avec Edward juste pour son argent ? Assena Rosalie.

J'écarquillai les yeux, estomaqué de cette allusion et ris :

- Ola ! Tu te trompes complètement ! Je ne travaille pour aucun gouvernement ! Si tu me voyais dans la vie de tous les jours, je suis d'une maladresse sans nom. Je casse tout. Je ne suis vraiment pas douée. Une vraie gaffeuse. Et en ce qui concerne ta dernière supposition. Tu auras vu juste sur au moins une chose. Je ne suis pas riche. Mais crois-moi ! Si j'aurais voulu me trouver une poule pondeuse d'euro ce n'est sûrement pas chez le type le plus dangereux de la fac que je serais allée-sans vouloir t'offenser-dis-je en regardant Edward-. Je ne cours pas après l'argent, ça ne m'intéresse pas et j'aurais cent fois préféré qu'il soit comme moi. Parce que ça m'aurait permis de sentir un peu moins le gouffre immense qui nous sépare.

Je comprends que tu ne me fasses pas confiance, tu ne me connais pas et je débarque comme ça en sachant tout de vous, mais je trouve tes propos déplacés et offensants. Je ne tolère pas que tu puisses me comparer aux … plans … coquins qu'Edward a fréquenté. Il a changé et si tu n'es pas capable de le reconnaître, tant pis pour toi ! Je veux bien essayer de faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, pour que ça se passe au mieux, mais c'est aussi à toi de faire des efforts de ton côté. Je te demande juste, un peu de respect.

Edward fusilla Rosalie du regard et elle me fusilla du regard. Carlisle rompit le silence :

-Rosalie, Bella et Edward sont ensembles. Elle fait désormais parti de notre famille. Je ne tolérerai pas que tu l'offenses ainsi. C'est déjà courageux de sa part qu'elle accepte Edward tel qu'il est et d'affronter sa famille d'agent secret !

-Rosalie, excuse toi ! Esmée était vraiment dans l'embarra. J'eu de la peine pour elle. J'aurais voulu la rassurer.

- Non. Je monte, je n'ai plus faim. Et toi, je t'ai à l'œil. Me menaça-t-elle en quittant la table.

J'affrontai son regard.

- Je suis désolée Bella. S'excusa Esmée.

- Ce n'est rien. La rassurai-je.

Je regardai Edward. Son regard était vide. J'interrompis le silence :

- Au fait, par curiosité. Qui a parié contre moi ?

Tous commencèrent à rire. Je glissai ma main sous la table et pris celle d'Edward. Il entrelaça ses doigts aux miens et nous nous sourîmes.

- Désolé, moi j'ai parié que tu ne trouverais pas. S'exclama Emmett.

- Moi aussi ! Répliqua Kaylee.

- Et moi aussi. Ajouta Jasper.

- Ok Alice, Edward, j'ai le droit à un pourcentage ?

Nous quittâmes la demeure des Cullen vers 22h30. Je saluai tous le monde, à l'exception de Rosalie et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture, enlacés.

- Et bien ! Drôle de soirée ! S'exclama Edward.

- Je me suis bien amusée. Ta famille est super. Ta mère est si gentille. –j'avais d'ailleurs du mal à l'imaginer en agent secret. Elle semblait tellement vulnérable- Emmett est un sacré personnage. Je vous vois déjà comploter dans mon dos en anglais. Et ne t'en fait pas pour Rosalie. Ca s'arrangera. Elle finira par m'accepter, j'en suis sûre. Et puis, je ne suis peut-être pas un agent de la CIA mais je sais me défendre. Déclarais-je en brandissant les points. Edward les embrassa en riant.

- Je l'espère ! Tu veux dormir chez moi cette nuit ? Me proposa-t-il.

- Oui pourquoi pas.

Il me déposa chez moi où je récupérai des vêtements de rechanges, mes plus beaux sous-vêtements, un short court et moulant avec une petite chemise comme pyjama, ma trousse de toilette et nous nous dirigeâmes chez lui. Je pris ma douche en première puis il me seconda tandis que je l'attendais dans le lit. Bientôt nous n'aurions plus besoin d'attendre notre tour pour prendre notre douche. Je voulais que nous fassions l'amour. Je ne pouvais plus attendre. Je craignais de me consumer entièrement. Je réfléchis à comment je pouvais lui faire comprendre ? Comment je pouvais me préparer à la première fois ? Je gardais ces questions dans un coin de ma tête pour les poser aux filles le lendemain. Il me rejoint sous les draps. Il colla son torse contre mon dos et encercla ma taille de ses bras humides. Je me retournai pour me coucher sur son torse. Nous nous endormions, heureux comme jamais d'être ensemble.


	21. Chapitre 19: La première fois

Les jours passaient, tandis que je profitais de ma nouvelle vie de couple. Nous étions comme seuls au monde. Nous étions fous amoureux. Edward me pourrissait de cadeaux : des chaussures, des robes, des bijoux, … J'étais toujours gênée. Plus tard, j'appris qu'il avait reçu un héritage d'un vieil ami à qui il avait sauvé la vie lors d'une mission. Il était devenu presque millionnaire. Plus riche même que ses parents. Malgré le gouffre qui séparait nos classes sociales, nous filions le parfait amour. Les relations avec Rosalie ne s'arrangeaient pas mais peu importait. Nous étions ensemble et rien ne nous séparerai. Seule une chose manquait à notre merveilleuse vie à deux : le sexe.

Nos moments intimes devenaient de plus en plus torrides. Une sorte de préparation avant le grand saut. Il m'avait promis que nous le ferions quand je le désirerais, qu'il n'y avait pas le feu. Il avait tord, en quelque sorte. Le feu était bien là. Consumant mon corps à chacun de ses regards, à chacun de ses baisers, à chacune de ses caresses. Je le désirai.

J'avais demandé des conseils à mes copines expérimentées, dès qu'Alice avait eu le dos tourné. Je m'étais fait prescrire une plaquette de pilules contraceptives. Tout était prêt. Edward était à la bibliothèque, je l'attendais chez lui (j'avais désormais les clés de son appartement, comme si je vivais chez lui). J'avais disposé des bougies, partout dans la chambre. J'avais pris une douche avec mon gel préféré, je m'étais rasé les jambes, les aisselles et le maillot. Je pris une serviette que j'enroulai autour de mon corps.

Mon téléphone sonna, c'était un texto d'Edward disant qu'il arrivait. Je fus prise de panique. Est-ce que je devais garder ma serviette ou bien l'enlever ? Je ne m'imaginai pas la retirer devant lui. Je l'a balançé dans le bac à linges sals. Devais-je me coucher sur son lit comme dans les films, j'essayais, je trouvais que j'avais l'air ridicule, je me relevai et restai plantée là, debout, comme une poire, en plein milieu de la pièce, dos à la porte. Soudain, j'entendis les clés se glisser dans la serrure, mon cœur bâtit la chamade. Il m'appela, j'étais trop tendu pour pouvoir lui répondre. Et je n'avais toujours pas décidé ce que je ferais. Je fermai fortement les yeux. Soudain il ouvrit la porte. Je les rouvris et me retournai vivement

- Ah tu es ...

Il se rendit compte que j'étais nue. Il me regarda surpris et leva rapidement les yeux au plafond :

-Oh désolé je …

Il devait penser qu'il m'avait surpris malencontreusement sortant de ma douche. Je restai là sans bouger, incapable de lui expliquer de vive voix. Il comprit. Il me regarda, remarquant que je ne bougeai pas. Soudain, sa respiration s'accéléra, ses joues se rosirent et ses yeux se remplirent de désir. Il avait envie de moi et c'était excitant. Cette réaction me donna du courage. Comprenant que mes pulsions n'étaient pas seules et que ce soir, elles seraient assouvies, je m'avançai doucement vers lui, fis glisser son sac de sur son épaule, me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassai, doucement. Son sac tomba au sol et il m'embrassa plus fougueusement. J'interrompis le baiser et fit tomber son blouson. Il reposa ses lèvres contre les miennes, se baissa pour atteindre le dessous de mes genoux, d'une main et me souleva jusqu'au lit. Il me déposa délicatement dessus. Je me glissai jusqu'au fond tout en l'entraînant avec moi, sans interrompre le baiser. Nous nous mîmes à genoux, face à face. J'enlevai son t-shirt et fis courir mes doigts sur son torse, son ventre, jusqu'au bouton de son pantalon. Je le défis et descendis sa braguette. Je descendis son pantalon puis son boxer. J'interrompis notre baiser pour reprendre notre souffle. Il embrassa ma clavicule et descendis sur ma poitrine. Il avait un corps beaucoup plus parfait que je ne l'imaginais, un corps d'athlète de haut niveau, ses habits n'avait été qu'un bref aperçu. Même son pénis qui comme tous les autres, aurait dû sembler disgracieux, était beau. Il m'allongea sur le dos, se plaça au dessus de moi. Il lécha l'auréole de mon sein droit et plaça mon téton dans sa bouche. J'en gémis de plaisir. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi on jouissait lors de rapport sexuel, pensant que c'était dans les seuls buts de flatter l'autre ou de mettre du piquant dans l'ébat. Mais je compris. Ses caresses me donnaient tant de plaisir que mon corps se sentait obligé de se manifester, de chanter. Il remonta sa bouche pour la placer sur la mienne. Il fit courir sa main le long de mon corps jusqu'à arriver à l'endroit ayant été le moins touché de tout mon corps. Il inséra un doigt dans mon ouverture. Je poussais un autre petit gémissement. Il parut surpris de sa petite taille. Il glissa sa bouche le long de mon cou, la fit courir dans mon décolleté, sur mon ventre jusque mon sexe. Il fit courir mes lèvres sur mon pubis. J'en criai de plaisir. Je m'emparai d'un lambeau de draps et le serrai fortement entre mes doigts. Il remonta sur mon corps pour reprendre possession de mes lèvres. Tout en embrassant mon cou. Il se plaça à l'entrée de ma vertue. Il me regarda dans les yeux, je lui souris pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais prête. Nous nous fixâmes et il glissa tout doucement en moi. Je fermai fortement les yeux et criai. C'était un mélange de douleur, de surprise et de plaisir. Il me donna de légers coups de rein tout en râlant de plaisir à chaque coup donné. J'ouvris les yeux, il me regardait, amoureusement, il chuchota, hors d'haleine : « Ca va ? ». Je hochai la tête incapable de parler, il reprit : «Je ne vais pas trop vite ? », je secouai la tête, fermai les yeux, le pris par les cheveux et l'embrassai. Je mêlais brièvement ma langue à la sienne. Puis il bécota ma bouche, à maintes reprises, suçant ma lèvre inférieure. Un intense plaisir sublima la douleur. Les mouvements de reins s'accélérèrent. Mes mains glissèrent sur son dos. Je resserrai mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il me souleva pour s'enfoncer d'avantage en moi. Il prit brusquement un barreau du lit entre ses doigts tandis que je plantais mes ongles dans son dos. Une vague de chaleur m'envahit, les picotements dans mon bas ventre s'intensifièrent, un intense plaisir m'envahit provoquant des clignements incontrôlés de mes yeux, mon intérieur se contracta. Je le sentis grossir en moi notre point de connexion et une petite chaleur envahir mon bas ventre. Sa gorge gronda tandis que je poussais un hurlement de plaisir. Ce fut mon premier orgasme. Il s'arrêta de pousser. Il haleta dans mes cheveux, étendus sur le lit. Je caressai les siens. Il sortit de moi pour s'allonger à mon côté. Nous restâmes là, couché l'un à côté de l'autre, tentant de reprendre notre souffle. Je me tournai vers lui. Il semblait épuisé. Cela semblait tellement incroyable qu'un petit être comme moi puisse fatiguer un expérimenté agent secret. Et surtout, j'étais plus qu'heureuse.L'excitation et le bien-être qu'il me procurait me donnait presque envie de danser la guigne.

Je le regardai et ris, il me suivit et m'embrassa. Je me relevai, embrassai son torse et descendis jusque son sexe. Edward fourragea dans mes cheveux, hors d'haleine. Je me relevai et me plaçai au dessus de lui tout en m'entrant en lui. Il plaça ses mains sur ma taille tandis que je donnais de petits coups de hanches, mes mains appuyées sur ses fermes abdominaux. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure dans une mimique sexy tout en parcourant mon corps du regard. Il remonta ses mains le long de mes côtes jusqu'à arriver à ma poitrine. Je pris son index et le plaça dans ma bouche. Je cambrai le dos et rejetai la tête en arrière tandis que ses mains glissèrent le long de mon dos jusqu'à arriver à mes fesses. Je me rebaissai pour pouvoir l'embrasser et m'emparai des barreaux du lit tout en sautillant sur lui. Il roula pour me mettre sur le dos. Je criai dans sa bouche. Il se stoppa et glissa sur ma poitrine. Il posa sa tête sur mon cœur. Quelques minutes plus tard, il remonta sur ma bouche et rentra une troisième fois en moi. Je poussais de petits cris, j'entourais ses grosses épaules de mes bras, nous nous regardâmes et je lui chuchotai un : «Je t'aime». Il me sourit, m'embrassa et me tira vers lui pour m'assoir sur ses genoux. Il planta ses doigts dans mon dos tandis que je mordillai son épaule. Il glissa sa main dans mes cheveux et les pris entre ses doigts. Un spasme de plaisir m'agita. Il me fit tomber sur le dos et me plaça sur son torse. Nous nous endormîmes, fatiguées par cet élan d'amour et plus amoureux que jamais.


	22. Chapter 20 : Retour sur Terre

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai, nue, dans ses draps. La lumière du jour était entrée dans la chambre. Je m'étirai en souriant hâte de revoir mon amoureux. Je tâtonnai à la recherche de son corps délicieux mais ne tombai sur rien d'autre que de la soie et du vent. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux. Il n'y avait que moi dans le lit, je me levai, soucieuse. Il était près de la porte. Je me sentis soulagée puis gênée en repensant aux merveilleux souvenirs que j'avais gardé de la nuit de la veille. Nous nous sourîmes timidement. Il rompit le silence :

- Salut. Euh je me suis réveillé très tôt alors je suis allé te chercher tes croissants préférés.

Il s'approcha du lit et posa le sachet juste à côté de moi. Je lui souris et le remerciai. Je m'emparai du sachet et en sortit un croissant au nutella. Il était si attentionné, connaissant chacun de mes goûts. Je croquai dedans, affamée par cette nuit d'amour. Il s'assit sur le lit, prés de moi.

- Tu ne manges pas ? Lui demandais-je.

- J'ai déjà mangé avant.

Il hésita et repris :

- Ca va … tu es en forme ?

Je méditais cette question. Malgré quelques petites douleurs, j'étais aux anges, transportée par vol première classe jusqu'au Nirvana.

- Euh … j'ai un peu de courbatures mais je me sens très bien. Je suis si heureuse.

Edward, j'espère vraiment que tu n'as pas était déçu. Parce que … je …je sais que tu as eu d'autres partenaires expérimentées avant moi. Et pour moi … c'était la première fois, donc c'est un peu différent. J'espère vraiment que je n'ai pas était la pire …

Il réfléchit en souriant :

- C'est vrai que c'était différent.

Je baissai la tête, déçue. Il souleva mon menton pour que je le regarde et reprit en riant :

- C'était mille fois mieux.-Je souris, soulagée.- C'était de loin la meilleure fois. Pourtant j'en ai fait des trucs. J'ai même participé à un plan à trois. Mais je n'avais jamais autant pris mon pied. C'était … waouh… génial ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'une fille vierge ait autant d'imagination et d'ouverture d'esprit. Tu m'as vraiment impressionné.

Je l'interrompis, choquée :

- Tu as fait un plan à trois ?

- Rassure-toi, c'était avec deux filles. –Il rit une seconde puis grimaça et secoua la tête-Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. La nuit dernière, c'était incroyable et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais avec toi et parce que j'étais amoureux. Les autres fois … Elles n'ont absolument aucunes importances. Tu as changé toute la vision que j'avais du sexe.

Je souris et repris :

- Tant mieux, parce que moi aussi j'ai trouvé ça génial. C'était … magique, parfait. Je n'avais jamais autant ressenti de plaisir. C'était tellement bon, j'étais loin de me douter que ça pourrait être aussi agréable. J'avais l'impression d'être sur une autre planète. Auparavant, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'avaient les gens à être obsédés par le sexe, mais maintenant, je comprends. A cause de toi je vais devenir une vraie coquine. Dis-je en grognant tout en lui mordant la joue.

Penser au monde extérieur me rappela à la réalité.

- Merde, la fac. Il est qu'elle heure ?

- Doucement, il n'est que 7h20, tu as encore le temps de te préparer.

-Et toi de m'accompagner prendre une douche !

-Ce serait avec plaisir mais j'en ai déjà prise une mademoiselle.

-Pas grave ! Tu seras deux fois plus propre !

Il fit semblant de réfléchir : -Tu as raison ! Il ne faut surtout pas négliger l'hygiène !

Je ris et il me porta sur son épaule jusqu'à la salle de bain.

- Attends je dois faire pipi !

Il me reposa à terre et je m'assis sur la cuvette pendant qu'il se déshabillait. En m'asseyant je remarquai que j'avais du sang séché sur ma cuisse. Edward s'en rendit compte.

- Au fait ça va tu n'as pas eu trop mal ?

- Un petit peu mais c'est normal. Néanmoins, je pense que, maintenant que je n'ai plus mal, on devrait en profiter.

Il m'embrassa et me souleva. J'encerclai sa taille de mes jambes tandis qu'il m'entraîna sous la douche.

Nous étions restés plus longtemps que prévu, incapable de nous arrêter. Nous sortîmes de chez lui en courant, nous montâmes, presque en volant, les escaliers de l'Université, nous tenant par la main. Nous nous embrassâmes pour nous quitter et je rejoignis mon cours de droit public. J'entrai dans l'amphithéâtre. Tous se tournèrent vers moi. Je montai l'estrade et rejoignis mes amies. Elle lâchèrent toutes leurs stylos :

- Hey, salut les filles! Les saluai-je.

- Alors comment c'était ? demanda Jessica.

- De quoi ? Demandai-je, feignant la surprise.

- Bin ta première fois. Me répondit-elle.

Elles me regardaient toute, intriguées. Sauf Alice qui affichait une grimace. Elles étaient douées.

- Attendez ! Comment vous le savez ? Je ne vous ai jamais dit quand je comptais le faire.

- Tu boitais en affichant un sourire béat. Ca en disait long ! Me fit remarquer Laurène.

- Oh. Bon OK. On a couché ensemble! Affirmais-je en chuchotant. Elles rirent, excitées comme des enfants. Alice marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible en anglais.

- Alors comment c'était ? Sans indiscrétion. Me demanda Angéla.

- C'était extraordinaire, magique et tellement bon, le nirvana ! Répondis-je, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-J'en doute pas ! Répliqua Jessica.

- Il a un joli … –Léa jeta un coup d'œil à Alice qui grimaçait- bijou de famille ? Me demanda –elle d'un air coquin.

Alice fit les gros yeux. Je ris et leur chuchotai-je à l'abri des oreilles de ma belle-sœur :

- Je n'ai vraiment pas de quoi me plaindre.

Elles rirent. Angéla me souhaita avec un clin d'œil:

-Bienvenue dans la vie sexuelle active.


	23. Chap 21 : Quand les mystères reprennent

Si je devais nous comparer à deux objets ce serait deux spaghettis en cours de cuisson, si je devais nous comparer à un phénomène chimique, ce serait une flamme léchant un morceau de bois dans une cheminée, à des atomes qui s'accrochent les un des autres sans jamais se lâcher, deux pièces indispensables à un puzzle, le sommaire et la couverture d'un livre. Edward et moi étions devenus inséparables, deux aimants, bougeant à l'unissons. L'eau et le sirop de menthe impossible à séparer. Nous ne faisions qu'un. Sa respiration était mienne. Ses gestes étaient les miens. Sa peau était mienne. Nous faisions sans cesse l'amour, n'importe où, n'importe quand. Presque inépuisables et immortels. Nous ne nous reposions plus, nous ne dormions plus, la fatigue n'était plus un obstacle, peu importait ces rituels humains, nous ne l'étions plus. A nous deux, le monde nous appartenait. Nous étions le présent et le futur de l'autre.

Le sexe. Personne ne m'avait prévenu. Personne ne m'avait dit à qu'elle point c'était extasiant. Mieux que le nirvana, surement à la hauteur du paradis, mieux que la vodka pour un alcoolique, mieux que la marijuana pour Bob Marley, mieux que la cocaïne pour un drogué, mieux que l'argent pour un escroc, mieux que tout. Me faisant perdre la raison, perdre haleine, hurler à en perdre la voix. Insatiables. Rien que lui et moi. Le vrai bonheur. Personne ne m'avait prévenu que je pouvais autant aimer, je l'aimais d'avantage chaque jours passés à ses côtés, nous étions fous amoureux, insoucieux du reste du monde. A nous deux, nous formions un monde, un monde parfait. Chaque jour, je découvrais de nouvelles positions et de nouveaux muscles dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence. Je me demandais pourquoi j'avais tant voulu attendre, je me sentais ridicule, j'avais perdu du temps mais Edward et moi nous faisions un plaisir de le rattraper. Malheureusement la réalité finit toujours par nous rattraper, un jour ou l'autre.

Le téléphone d'Edward sonna sur la table de nuit. Nous nous interrompîmes à contre cœur. Il saisit le téléphone, il parut désarçonné, il coupa l'appel et reposa le téléphone pour me bécoter dans le cou.

- Edward, s'était qui ?

-Personne … hum … j'en étais où ?

Je pris sur moi pour ne pas fondre.

-Hum laisse moi réfléchir … oh oui à me dire au nez de qui tu venais de raccrocher !

Je ris. Il s'arrêta et soupira.

- Tu es têtue toi !

-C'est bien, tu me connais par cœur ! Alors dis moi c'était quelqu'un de la CIA ? Demandai-je, inquiète.

- Non ne t'en fait pas chérie, ce n'était pas ça … C'était mon grand-père.

Le téléphone annonça un SMS.

- C'est surement lui.

- Tu ne regardes pas ?

- Non, je n'en ai aucune envie.

- Très bien … Et bien moi j'en ai une forte envie.

Je m'emparai rapidement du téléphone tout en me levant du lit. Il soupira. Je lus le message à haute voix.

- «Bonjour Edward, je sais que tu es très occupé mais je souhaiterais passer un moment en ta compagnie. Voudrais-tu venir diner avec moi, un soir ? Papi. » Tu sais je crois que tu devrais accepter !

- Quoi ? Dis moi, tu étais là cette fameuse journée, il y a plus d'un mois, dans ce café où je t'ai raconté nos histoires de famille ? Non hors de question !

- Oui je sais très bien ce qu'il vous a fait mais … Alice m'a dit qu'il était souffrant.

Edward baissa les yeux, essayant de cacher sa tristesse. Mais je n'étais pas dupe.

- Oui je sais. Mais ça ne change rien à ce qu'il a fait.

- Oui bien sûr, ta colère est totalement compréhensible, mais c'est ta famille tu n'y changeras jamais rien et maintenant qu'il est souffrant il risque de s'en aller sans que tu puisses lui dire au revoir et lorsque ce sera trop tard tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière. Et puis c'était il y a longtemps, il y a prescription. Je sais que c'est terrible ce qu'il s'est passé, je peux à peine l'imaginer mais il n'a pas fait exprès et je pense que vivre dans la culpabilité, la colère, la tristesse et la mort d'un petit-fils sur la conscience c'est assez comme punition. C'est sûrement même pire que de perdre un frère jumeau.

Il réfléchit un moment et rompit le silence :

- D'accord, mais je tiens à ce tu m'accompagnes.

- Très bien. Je serais heureuse de le rencontrer et de te soutenir.

Edward soupira et s'empara du téléphone, il l'appela et se donnèrent rendez-vous le soir même.

Je fis un tour de mon armoire. Que porter quand on s'apprête à rencontrer le grand-père tant détesté de votre petit ami ?

Edward m'avait annoncé que nous dînions «au crocodile », un restaurant phare de la petite bourgeoise strasbourgeoise, primé par le guide Michelin. J'optai pour une robe bleue marine, simple et élégante et une paire d'escarpin en daim qu'Edward m'avait généreusement offert. Je descendis de mon studio pour le rejoindre dans sa voiture. Il semblait tendu.

- Tout vas bien ? Lui demandai-je, sur la réserve.

Il se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire forcé, il s'empara de ma main posée sur sa cuisse et l'embrassa délicatement.

- Oui, ça va. C'est juste que ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai plus vu.

Il se gara et nous sortîmes de la voiture. Nous entrâmes dans une salle pompeusement décorée et dont une musique classique était faiblement audible. Edward enroula son bras autour de ma taille remarquant mon malaise. Etant la nouvelle petite amie d'un riche héritier, je prenais peu à peu l'habitude de ce genre d'endroit mais j'éprouvais toujours une sorte de gêne contrairement à mon petit ami qui, lui, était habitué depuis son plus jeune âge à ce type de lieu. Il me dirigea vers une table où se trouvait un vieil homme toussant bruyamment dans un mouchoir en tissus. Il semblait très affaibli. Il était très pâle. Quand il nous vit, il sourit.

-Edward, tu es venu ! Oh et ce doit être la fameuse Bella !

Je fus surprise qu'il connaisse mon nom.

- Oui, je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance !

Je lui serrai la main, même ce geste semblait lui coûter beaucoup d'effort.

- Mais moi aussi, appelez moi Georges. Et bien vous être d'une beauté !

Je ris et le remerciai. Je me tournai vers Edward, il semblait agacé. Il nous incita à nous asseoir. Un maître d'hôtel maniéré nous proposa du vin, hésitant voyant l'état de Georges. Edward accepta. Son grand-père commença :

-Alors Bella ! Parlez-moi de vous ! Où vous-êtes vous rencontré mon petit-fils et vous ?

-A la fac. On partageait une option ensemble, c'était mon binôme.

Je riais et le regardai. Il se força de me sourire.

-Oh alors vous étudiez également le droit ? C'est super ! Saviez vous que j'étais avocat, le meilleur de la région !

Il parut nostalgique, ses yeux étaient larmoyants. Il paraissait si fragile.

-Oui, Edward m'en avait parlé. Nos professeurs se souviennent de vous d'ailleurs !

-Oui, Henri, le professeur d'Edward est un très bon ami.

Je ne fus pas surprise, je me souvins du jour où Edward et moi nous étions affronté pour la première fois. Quand j'étais revenue chercher mon Ipod ils discutaient et Edward l'avait appelé Henri. Je l'avais à peine remarqué, trop perturbée par le comportement de mon adversaire.

-Oh ! Et bien c'est justement à ce cours là que nous nous sommes rencontré. C'est drôle. N'est-ce pas Edward.

Je me retournai vers lui, pour le faire participer à la discussion. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il était très rancunier, toujours fâché contre son grand-père. J'aurais tant voulu qu'ils se pardonnent, je ne voulais surtout pas qu'Edward ait des regrets après la mort de Georges. Je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre. Jamais.

Son grand-père avait évidemment fait le même constat que le mien. Il se pencha vers son petit-fils.

-Edward. Je sais que tu m'en veux. Je t'en prie … pardonne-moi. J'en ai besoin.

-Je me fiche de se dont tu as besoin.

Edward avait prononcé cette phrase avec une telle haine que j'en fus surprise. Je le rappelai à l'ordre mais il ne m'écouta pas.

-Tu as bousillé notre vie et ça jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne te le pardonnerai.

Edward jeta sa serviette sur le table, se leva et manqua de bousculer un maître d'hôtel. Les regards étaient rivés sur nous mais je les remarquai à peine. Le mien était concentré sur celui de Georges. Je fus frappée, il n'était pas empreint de culpabilité comme je pensais qu'il allait l'être. Il était plein de tempérance, comme s'il se contrôlait. Je trouvais cela étrange. S'était comme s'il était un acteur. Je repensais au dîner au restaurant que j'avais partagé avec Edward, il y a environ un mois de cela. J'avais trouvé incohérent le rôle qu'avait joué le grand-père d'Edward dans l'accident de son frère. Ça ne semblait pas cohérent. Edward ne l'avait sans doute pas remarqué parce qu'il avait été accablé par le chagrin et la colère, toutes ces années. Mais j'avais bien l'intention de creuser pour savoir ce qu'il cachait. Pour venger Dylan.

-Tu viens Bella ? On s'en va.

-Non je vais rester avec Georges. Lui dis-je.

Il parut surpris mais partit d'un pas déterminé. Son grand-père fronçait ses sourcils grisonnants.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous rester avec moi ? Me demanda Georges.

J'hésitai puis me lançai :

-Je ne veux pas paraître indiscrète mais … je ne sais pas … il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe, par rapport à … l'accident du frère d'Edward. Voyez-vous, il m'a tout raconté mais, c'est étrange : comment avez vous fait pour déclencher une bombe sans vous en rendre compte ? Oui et pourquoi l'avoir caché dans une cabane dans laquelle des enfants pouvait aller jouer. A votre place je l'aurais … je ne sais pas … enterré. Et pourtant je ne suis pas un agent de la CIA.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il toussa bruyamment puis hésita tout en regardant autour de lui, craintif.

-Dites-moi Bella ? Aimez-vous réellement mon petit-fils ?

Je ris puis me repris :

-Croyez-moi, si je prends le risque de fréquenter un agent secret, c'est que je l'aime … vraiment sincèrement. Si je ne l'aimais pas comme une dingue, si je l'avais aimé comme n'importe quelle femme aime son mari, jamais je n'aurais pris le risque de rester avec lui.

Il réfléchit :

-Oui, c'est vrai que vous avez l'air très amoureux. J'en ai même était surpris, il y a une telle … connexion entre vous. En tout cas je suis heureux qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un comme vous. Vous m'avez l'air très intelligente !

-Alors je ne me trompe pas ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Non en effet.

J'étais terrifié. Devais-je le dire à Edward ou garder ça pour moi afin de le conserver.

-Que s'est-il passé alors ?

George appela un maître d'hôtel et lui demanda un stylo et une feuille. Je ne compris pas. Il m'expliqua :

-Je ne peux rien vous dire, je ne tiens pas à avoir des représailles. Mais comme vous pouvez le voir, je n'en ais plus pour très longtemps. –On lui distribua une carte et un stylo. Il prit le stylo, s'éloigna de moi et commença à écrire, d'une main chancelante-. Je vais vous rédiger une lettre vous expliquant exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Quand je vous la remettrais, je veux que vous la cachiez dans un endroit que personne ne trouvera, puis, vous la lirez à ma mort. Mais surtout pas avant. Vous suivrez les instructions que je vous indiquerez dans la lettre.

Une fois la lettre finit, il plia la carte en quatre et me la tendit. Je ne la pris pas, perplexe.

-S'il-vous-plaît, faites moi confiance. Vous êtes mon dernier recours.

Je regardai la lettre et m'en emparait. Je me levai, la carte fortement serrée dans ma main et m'en alla. Je demandai mes affaires. Je mis la petite carte dans la petite pochette du fond. Soudain, un maître d'hôtel s'approcha de moi :

-Mademoiselle, votre fiancé ma donné ça pour vous.

Il me tendit les clés de voiture d'Edward. Je fus surprise. Où Edward était donc allé ? Je le remerciai et m'emparai des clés. Une fois dans la voiture d'Edward, je pris mon téléphone et l'appelai. Il était sur messagerie. Mon cerveau était dans tous ses états. J'étais non seulement inquiète pour Edward mais en plus, j'eus l'impression de revenir des mois en arrière, à la période angoissante où je ne savais pas encore qu'Edward était un agent de la CIA.

Que cachait donc Georges. Que s'était-il passé ? Devais-je lui faire confiance ? Je regardai mon sac. Une envie irrépressible d'ouvrir la lettre s'empara de moi mais je résistai et plaçai le sac sous le siège passager. Le siège où, normalement, j'aurais dû me trouver. Je soupirai et plaçai la clé dans le contact, la voiture s'alluma sur le champ avec un bruit à peine audible. Je mis la première. A peine avais-je levé mon pied de l'embrayage que la voiture décolla, laissant mon estomac sur place. Ce fut agréable de conduire la Mercedes d'Edward, la première voiture intact que j'avais conduit.

Je me garai d'abord devant chez moi afin de cacher la lettre, heureuse de d'éloigner la tentation. Je me demandai quel endroit serait le mieux. Je fis le tour de l'appartement qui me semblait, à présent être une cage à lapin. Depuis qu'Edward et moi étions en couple, je n'y étais revenue que très rarement cherchant ici et là des vêtements ou des affaires de classe ou les rares fois où mes parents venaient me rendre visite, pour leur brouiller les pistes.

La baignoire avait été mal soudée au mur. Je pliai donc la lettre de sorte à ce quel soit toute petite et la glissai dans l'ouverture de telle sorte que je puisse la récupérer. A la mort de Georges.

Je compris que ma vie allait désormais devenir une succession de mystères que je ne pourrais pas toujours résoudre et dont Edward ne ferait pas toujours parti. Mais si c'était le prix à payer pour être avec lui, je l'accepterais sans sourciller. Il en valait largement la peine.

Soudain mon téléphone sonna. Je priai pour que ce soit mon amoureux. C'était un texto d'Edward :

-« Désolé pour cette soirée mon amour. Je suis sorti marcher, j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Je rentre te retrouver. Je t'aime. »


	24. Chapter 22 : Complications

Deux jours avaient passés depuis la rencontre entre le grand-père d'Edward et moi quand la nouvelle tomba. Edward et moi étions en train de dîner chez lui quand le téléphone sonna. Le visage d'Edward se décomposa en une seconde passant de l'amusement à la triste surprise. Georges Cullen avait succombé à un cancer des poumons dans l'après-midi.

Quand Edward m'annonça la nouvelle, je me levai vivement et le pris dans mes bras pour le réconforter. Je guettai dans ses yeux un quelconque regret que j'avais tant craint mais il paraissait impassible. Il me proposa de l'accompagner chez ses parents, je trouvai un prétexte pour le rejoindre plus tard trop obsédée par la lettre se trouvant dans ma salle de bain et que je devais lire sur le champ. Il prit ses clés de voiture et sortit. Je regardai discrètement à travers la fenêtre qu'il s'en aille. Une fois partit, je pris mes clés de voiture et me précipitai dehors.

Arrivée chez moi, je jetai mon trousseau de clé et mon sac à travers la pièce et me précipitai à la salle de bain. J'attrapai le la petite lettre plié en dix à l'aide d'une pince à épiler et l'ouvrit si rapidement que j'en déchirai un bout de papier.

_Chère Bella,_

_Je me permets de te tutoyer car je sais que c'est ce que j'aurais fait si la vie m'avait laissé la possibilité de te connaître d'avantage. J'espère que quand tu liras cette lettre, je serai bel et bien partit. Je te remercie de m'avoir fait confiance._

_Je sais que notre famille a été détruite par les secrets. Sache que j'ai menti à Edward pour le protéger. J'ai fait croire à tous le monde que j'avais placé la bombe dans la cabane et l'avait enclenché par mégarde mais c'est faux. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce douloureux accident. Je me suis accusé afin de préserver Edward. J'ai fait, il y a plusieurs années, une enquête et j'ai découvert que l'assassin n'était rien d'autre que le directeur de la CIA, Derek Degan. Il souhaitait faire un attentat dans la zone où nous sommes allés en vacance. Il voulait être certain que ce soit un attentat médiatisé alors il n'a pas trouvé mieux que mes amis algériens, une riche famille connu de tous dans leur pays et des enfants, mes petits-enfants. J'ai su contenir ma haine mais tu sais à quel point Edward est impulsif. S'il apprend que Degan est l'assassin de Dylan, il voudra le tuer et si ça arrive, il sera condamné à mort. Je sais que tu feras tous pour le protéger. Je suis désolé de te laisser ce secret sur la conscience, j'ai dû le porter toutes ces années et je sais à quel point il peut être lourd. Mais je voulais qu'au moins une personne sur cette Terre sache ce qui est arrivé à Dylan. Edward n'a jamais vraiment fait le deuil de son frère jumeau mais je sais que tu l'aideras à passer à autre chose. _

_Tu es désormais la seule à savoir la vérité. Mais j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu aimes Edward plus que n'importe qui et que tu seras assez forte pour supporter tout ça. Une force qui intéressera probablement la CIA mais n'accepte jamais leurs avances. Au quel cas, ils te détruiront, comme Edward. _

_Prend soin de mon petit-fils. Et n'oublie pas de te débarrasser de cette lettre. _

_Georges Cullen. _

Ma main tremblait. C'était donc ça ? Georges s'était accusé pour protéger Edward. Parce qu'il savait que son petit-fils n'aurait jamais pu le tuer et que s'il avait appris la vérité, il aurait été en danger. Trop obstiné à venger son frère. Il aurait pu être condamné à mort mais Georges lui a sauvé la vie. Je lu la lettre une deuxième fois. Comment allai-je pouvoir cacher une chose pareille à Edward ?

Ce sera dur, mais il était hors de question que je perde Edward. Hors de question que je les laisse me l'enlever comme ils l'avaient fait avec son frère jumeau. Son grand-père avait eu raison. Il était inconcevable qu'il sache, auquel cas il voudra se venger et on le condamnera à mort. De plus je savais que s'il apprenait le geste que Georges avait fait pour lui, il s'en voudrait terriblement de l'avoir renié de cette façon. Je ne tolèrerai ni qu'il souffre, ni qu'il se fasse tuer. Je me levai et me dirigeai d'un pas déterminé vers la cuisine, j'ouvris le tiroir, sortis une allumette et brulai la lettre. Je la regardai se consumer entièrement. J'éprouvai une immense gratitude envers Georges. Il s'était sacrifié pour sauver mon amour et je lui en serais redevable toute ma vie.

Le lendemain fut le jour des obsèques. Je mis une robe noire toute simple, des collants noirs et des escarpins à petits talons. Nous montâmes dans la voiture. Un silence s'installa. Je sentais désormais qu'Edward était rongé par les remords. Je mis une main sur sa cuisse pour lui communiquer mon soutien, en réponse à mon geste, il me sourit brièvement. Nous arrivâmes à la synagogue. Nous nous avançâmes pour saluer la famille d'Edward. J'embrassai la joue d'Emmett, serrai Alice dans mes bras et essuyai ses larmes, je fis la bise à Kaylee et lui caressai le bras, saluai brièvement Rosalie, pris Esmée dans mes bras et terminai par le fils du défunt héroïque :

-Carlisle, toutes mes condoléance. Je lui pris la main.

-Merci Bella. Me dit-il avec un triste sourire.

Je pris Edward par la main.

-Vous savez, nous l'avions rencontré, Edward et moi il y a trois jours. C'était un homme … incroyable. C'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Dis-je pleine de respect.

Edward me regarda, surpris, mais je l'ignorai afin d'éviter d'éveiller tous soupçon. Carlisle posa une main sur mon épaule, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Puis il s'approcha d'Edward et se mit presque sur la pointe des pieds pour serrer son fils dans ses bras. Edward ne parla pas.

Nous entrâmes dans ce lieu dans lequel je n'étais jamais allée. Nous écoutâmes le discours du rabbin, suivi de ceux d'Emmett, de Kaylee, d'Alice, de Carlisle et d'Esmée. Tous à l'exception d'Edward qui refusa fermement. J'eus envie de me lever et d'hurler à tous à quel point Georges était exceptionnel mais je me retins. Ensuite, nous fîmes tous la queue pour nous recueillir devant le corps de Georges. Quand mon tour arriva. Je regardai le premier mort que je n'avais jamais vu avec intensité, un héro, l'homme qui avait sauvé le mien au risque de mettre toute sa famille contre lui. Sa peau était très pâle mais ses traits semblaient étrangement reposés. Comme soulagé par la distribution du lourd poids d'un secret. Je m'approchai et lui soufflai dans un murmure :

-Merci.

Puis je me retournai et allai rejoindre Edward. Le corps fut enterré.

Nous ne restâmes pas longtemps chez les Cullen. Edward souhaitait rentrer à la maison, nous dînâmes brièvement, je saluai sa famille et rejoignit la voiture en sa compagnie.

Dans l'habitacle régnait un silence pesant que je rompis :

-Edward ? Comment te sens-tu ? Tu n'as quasiment pas dit un mot de toute la journée.

-Ca va.

Ses mains se crispèrent autour du volant.

-Je peux comprendre que tu sois … triste. C'était ton grand-père …

-Je t'ai dit que je vais bien. D'accord ? Me coupa-t-il sèchement.

-Edward, je crois que ce que je redoutais est arrivé. J'avais peur qu'il s'en aille avant que vous n'ayez le temps de vous pardonnez. J'ai l'impression que tu t'en veux de …

-Arrête ça ! Hurla-t-il. Tu n'es pas dans ma tête et tu ne le connais pas ! Tu ne sais rien de lui. Il a gâché notre vie. Je n'ai pas à ressentir de remords !

La tempérance. Je me souvins de ce qu'avait ressenti Georges lorsqu'Edward l'avait accusé de lui avoir gâché la vie au restaurant. C'était mon tour désormais de faire preuve de self-control. Je devais me taire, pour Edward. Je fermai la bouche. Me mordant presque jusqu'au sang l'intérieure de mes lèvres.

Nous arrivâmes à la maison. Il jeta ses clés de voiture contre le mur, elles se brisèrent. Il se dirigea vivement vers sa chambre mais je le retins par le poignet.

-Edward ! Edward ! Je t'en supplie parle moi !

Il me cacha son visage puis sa respiration s'accéléra. Il se retourna vers moi, entrechoqua son front contre le mien :

-Tu te rends compte ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, je lui ai dit des choses horribles. Je suis désolé de m'être fâché comme ça mais … je m'en veux putain !

Je crus qu'il allait pleurer. Il me plaqua contre le mur.

-Je suis là ! Je suis là !

Je plaçai mes mains sur ses joues, son front toujours collé au mien.

-Je t'en supplie … fait moi oublier !

Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état. J'eus mal pour lui alors je fis tout ce que je pouvais faire pour accéder à sa requête, pour qu'il ne pense plus à ses remords. Tout ce que j'étais en mesure de faire.

Je l'embrassai. Il me rendit violemment mon baiser. Je le laissai rejeter sa rage et sa tristesse sur moi. Ses doigts agrippèrent mes cheveux. De son autre main, il m'attrapa vivement par le genou et releva ma jambe pour la placer contre sa hanche. Il enleva sa main de mes cheveux et me déchira mes collants et ma culotte. Je relevai ma jambe libre contre son autre hanche. Puis il me pénétra. Plus violemment qu'auparavant mais sans pour autant me faire mal. A chaque coup de rein, mon dos s'entrechoqua au béton. Il me décolla du mur. Je le regardai dans les yeux. Il me chuchota des mots doux. Puis il me ramena dans le salon pour me placer sur la table à manger. Il enleva d'un geste tous ce qui s'y trouvait dessus dans un bruit assourdissant : livres, classeurs, vase, cruche… Il me coucha dessus, mes jambes toujours entourées autour de sa taille et s'enfonça en moi, retenant mes poignets sur la table. Ses doigts se mêlèrent aux miens. Je les serrai, fort.

Quand nous fûmes rassasiés, il se baissa sur moi et posa sa tête sur mon sein. Il embrassa mon cœur.

**Dans ma fic, Derek Degan est une sorte de Aro. Il aura une place importante dans la suite de ma fic.**


	25. Chapter 23 : Moments inattendus

Les jours passaient et Edward semblait aller de mieux en mieux. Il était courageux. Rien ne l'abattait jamais. Il était un roc. Quand à moi, je me sentais de plus en plus à l'aise avec le secret. Je savais que je devais me taire, point. Peu importait ma souffrance, seul son bien-être comptait.

Le mardi, il partit en mission. Je le quittais dans des adieux déchirant à l'aéroport. Je le serrai fort dans mes bras, souhaitant m'imprégner de son odeur, du moule dont me servait son corps, de la sensation de mes bras autours des siens. Du bonheur d'être avec lui. Il m'embrassa passionnément, pris son gros sac de sport et quitta mon cœur meurtri.

Cela faisait plus de trois semaines qu'Edward était parti en Irak et il me manquait terriblement. Nous ne manquions pas un rendez-vous sur Skype. Cependant, le plus préoccupant n'était pas le désir incontrôlable que j'avais d'être avec lui. C'était l'inquiétude, l'angoisse. L'angoisse qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je l'observais minutieusement à travers la webcam. Je guettais le moindre signe de fatigue voire d'épuisement, sa barbe mal rasée, la forme de son visage montrant une quelconque malnutrition. Il semblait tenir le coup. Il me répétait sans cesse que son seul problème était d'être loin de moi, le sexe aussi. J'avais ri à cette révélation et j'avais même prévu un petit quelque chose pour le soulager un peu.

Ce soir là, je rejoignis les Cullen pour le dîner. Je les rejoignis sur le canapé. Soudain, j'entendis des hurlements à l'étage :

-J'en ai plein le cul de tes missions ! Ça fait des mois que j'organise ce voyage et tu me fais ce coup là maintenant ? Criait Rosalie.

-Qu'est-ce tu crois ? J'aurais bien voulu lézarder au Soleil aux Seychelles avec toi ! Mais je ne peux pas. C'est pas moi qui décide.

Emmett descendit, chargé d'une valise. Rosalie, en pleure, le suivait. Tous regardaient ailleurs, mal à l'aise. Sauf moi, je regardai Rosalie, touchée par sa détresse. Elle me regarda et suivi Emmett à l'extérieur. Je n'entendis pas la suite de leur confrontation. Quelques minutes plus tard, je regardai par la fenêtre inquiète pour la femme qui avait plus de point commun avec moi que je ne le pensais. Elle était assise sur un rocher. Elle pleurait.

Je me levai et la rejoignis. Elle me regarda froidement. J'ignorai son regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Me demanda-t-elle en essuyant vivement ses larmes.

-Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais ? Dis-je, hésitante.

-Pourquoi ? Je suis certaine que ça te plaît de me voir comme ça. M'accusa-t-elle.

-Tu n'es pas prête à m'accorder ta confiance n'est-ce pas ? Lui demandai-je.

Elle ne répondit pas. Je soupirai et m'installai à côté d'elle.

-Tu sais, je ne comprends pas et je n'accepte pas que t'adresse à moi sur ce ton mais, la première fois que je t'ai vu et que tu m'as accusé de ne pas être sincère, je t'ai compris. A vrai dire, ta réaction est celle qui m'a le moins surprise parce que je conçois qu'on ne peut pas faire autant confiance à une personne que l'on ne connait pas mais ça fait des mois que je sais tout et tu n'as toujours pas baissé ta garde. Surtout qu'on devrait bien s'entendre parce que j'ai compris ce soir à peine qu'on avait plus de points communs que je le pensais.

-A bon lesquels ? S'esclaffa-t-elle amèrement.

-Et bien, par exemple, cette inquiétude à chaque fois qu'on regarde les hommes qu'on aime s'en aller le sac sur le dos, la sensation de manque au creux de notre poitrine, la peur qui nous envahi quand on leur parle sur Skype, …

Elle réfléchit longuement puis reprit, un peu moins sur la défensive :

-Je ne pensais pas que c'était ce que tu ressentais quand Edward s'absentait.

Je ris :

-A quoi tu pensais ? Je l'aime, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Il est toute ma vie.

Elle me regarda. Je baissai la tête et avouai-je, presque honteuse :

-Je détestai ces marques d'affections, il y a quelques mois … « je t'aime, mon amour, tu es tout pour moi » … Je suis une fille très fière … un peu comme toi d'ailleurs.

Elle rit.

-Sauf qu'avec Edward, j'ai appris à devenir moins … pudique. J'ai compris que je ne devais pas me retenir. Parce qu'on ne sait jamais quand ou si on se reverra. Confessai-je, triste.

-Je vois exactement ce que tu veux dire.

Je lui souris et elle me rendit un demi-sourire. Je repris :

-Tu sais Rosalie. Toi et moi, dans cette famille, nous sommes les seules à nous comprendre parce que nous sommes les seules dans cette situation. Tu es, tout comme moi « la copine qui n'es pas un agent secret ». Et donc, je pense qu'on devrait en profiter pour se soutenir mutuellement plutôt que de se chamailler parce qu'à mon avis, on souffre déjà assez. Inutile d'en rajouter.

Je n'oublie pas la façon dont tu m'as traité mais je sais pardonner. Et puis, contrairement à ce que tu crois, Edward t'aime et te considère comme sa sœur. Et je suis incapable de me battre avec une personne à laquelle il tient. Donc, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

Je me levai et rejoignis la maison.

-Bella ?! M'appela-t-elle.

Je me retournai, elle me souris légèrement et me remercia. Je lui rendis son sourire et retournai à la maison.

Le lendemain, je me préparai pour mon rendez-vous Skype avec Edward. Il était 21h30 en France et 22h30 en Irak. L'alarme de Skype s'enclencha et je me ruais devant l'écran en peignoir. Le soulagement d'empara de moi lorsque je vis mon Edward barbu sur l'écran :

-Salut ma puce ! Ça va ?

-Edward ! C'est quoi cette barbe ! Tu ressembles à un taliban ! M'esclaffai-je.

-Quoi ? Ça ne te plaît pas ? Pourtant c'est la mode ici ! Dit-il en riant.

Je soufflai tout en levant les yeux aux ciels.

Je repensai à mon plan.

-T'es con ! Enfin bref ! Dis moi tu es seul là ?

Il fronça les sourcils :

-Bin oui … pourquoi ?

-J'ai une surprise pour toi, je vais revenir, t'inquiète pas !

Je plaçais un t-shirt sur l'écran pour cacher la webcam de l'ordinateur portable.

-Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'inquiéta Edward.

-Je reviens, je reviens !

Je filai dans la salle de bain et enfilai l'ensemble de lingerie que j'avais acheté le matin même, une guêpière très décolletée orné de dentelle noire, les porte-jarretelles et le string qui allaient avec.

-Bella, tu es là ?

Je courus dans le salon.

-Oui je suis là – je m'installai devant l'ordinateur- Prêt ? – Je pris le t-shirt et l'enlevai vivement de l'écran- Tada ! Crai-je, brièvement fière.

Edward écarquilla les yeux mais pas autant que la personne penchée à côté de lui. La mâchoire de l'homme se décrocha. J'hurlai et me relevai pour mettre rapidement mon peignoir sur moi. Dévoilant mes fesses aux deux hommes présents devant l'écran.

-Bella, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête de regarder toi ! Vas voir ailleurs ! Il prit son ami par les épaules et le poussa.

-Non, laisse-moi voir ! Je n'en peux ici, il n'y a que des burqas. Entendis-je l'homme crier, juste avant un claquement de porte.

Edward se remit devant la webcam, un sourire rieur aux lèvres.

-Bon sang ! Tu m'as dit que tu étais seul !

-Oui mais Tim est arrivé et il voulait te rencontrer et je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à … ça !

Ses lèvres se pincèrent, il s'empêchait de rire.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à te moquer de moi, je te préviens tout de suite !

Il rit tout de même.

- Bella ! Chérie ! Je ne me moque pas de toi ! Je t'assure. A vrai dire, ça me touche, c'est adorable ! Vraiment !

-Tu as dit l'autre fois que ça te manquait alors je voulais juste t'émoustiller un peu …

-Mais crois moi tu sais très bien le faire … Tu n'avais pas besoin de ça pour le remarquer d'ailleurs … pas que ça ne me plaise pas ! Loin de là ! Mais … je deviens un peu dingue ici ! Tu me manques tellement !

-Toi aussi tu me manques. Dis-je tristement.

Il me fit un demi-sourire et se ressaisit.

-Au fait ! Tu me laisses voir ? Me demanda-t-il en riant

Je ris et secouai la tête.

-Surement pas monsieur ! Je ne voudrais pas te perturber, il faut que tu gardes la tête froide. Mais je te promets qu'en rentrant tu pourras voir de plus près. -Lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil-. Bon tu me montres ton ami ? S'il n'est pas en état de choc !

Edward l'appela. L'homme arriva et me salua. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, trop surprise, mais je reconnus l'homme avec qui j'avais aperçu Edward, il y a quelques mois, à la fac, une enveloppe autrefois suspecte à la main. Je ne mentionnais pas notre première rencontre. Refusant de passer une deuxième fois pour une gourde.


	26. Chapitre 24 : Rencontre et retrouvailles

**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier un nouveau chapitre mais j'étais très occupée ces derniers temps. J'écrirais beaucoup moins mais rassurez-vous il y aura une suite, je ne vous oublie pas ! **

**Au niveau de l'histoire, j'avais dit que je couperais l"histoire en DLS 2, DLS 3, ... mais finalement j'ai décidé de tous coller donc le chapitre d'aujourd'hui à lieu quelques mois plus tard, après un autre "voyage d'affaire d'Edward". Bonne lecture !**

Il me tardait de le revoir. De retrouver son délicieux regard, cette sensation agréable qu'il me procurait à chaque fois que ses doigts étaient posés sur ma peau, la douce odeur de son haleine, de sa peau. C'était surement ce creux au fond de ma poitrine qui me poussait à courir plus vite que d'habitude, à m'épuiser, à me faire perdre la tête.

Edward était parti un mois et une semaine et il m'avait énormément manqué. Un manque profond qui m'avait poussé à la déprime. Etant à bout, je m'étais réfugié chez mes parents, nullement avertit de ma dangereuse aventure avec un agent de la CIA, voire avec un homme tout simplement. J'avais refusé de leur parler de lui malgré le désespoir d'Edward. J'appréhendais le moment où je devrais sans cesse leur mentir, n'étant pas une fan de cette pratique, je souhaitais juste gagner du temps, les préserver, nous préserver.

Edward était rentré par surprise alors que j'étais chez ma famille. Il avait aussitôt décidé de se rendre dans le petit village dans lequel j'habitais avant d'être étudiante, à une heure et demie de Strasbourg. Il m'attendait dans un endroit discret, à quelques mètres de la maison. Je mis mes baskets, un short de sport et mentis à moitié, prétendant vouloir faire un jogging. Je courus à vitesse presque surhumaine pour le rejoindre.

Lorsque je le vis, de loin, appuyé sur le capo de sa voiture, je m'arrêtai pour mieux le contempler. Mon cœur retrouva toute sa chaleur, sa vitalité, son souffle. Je revivais. Quand il me vit, il me fit un énorme sourire. Je courus vers lui et sauta dans ses bras, mes jambes entourant sa taille. J'embrassai la moindre parcelle de sa peau délicieuse. Comme un styliste ayant enfin trouvé la matière qu'il lui fallait pour constituer son chez d'œuvre. Goutant au bonheur laissé sur pause depuis plus d'un mois. Je pris ses joues en coupes dans mes mains et le contemplait comme si c'était la première fois. Ses yeux étaient comme émus. Je l'embrassai. Il me posa sur ses genoux, sur le siège conducteur de sa voiture et me bécota. Je repris connaissance au moment où ses mains glissaient sous mon short, je le stoppai, rieuse.

-Arrête ! Si quelqu'un nous voyait !

-Si tu savais comme je m'en fiche ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Nous nous sourîmes :

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! – Je l'embrassai- Mais il faut que j'y aille. Après tout je suis sortie pour courir !

Il me chatouilla en riant.

-J'ai vraiment envie d'être avec toi aujourd'hui. Tu ne pourrais pas essayer de te libérer ? Invente quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Reprit-il.

Je réfléchis.

-On pourrait déjeuner ensemble. Il y a un restaurant chinois pas loin d'ici. On pourrait se retrouver là-bas dans une heure ? Le temps d'un jogging, je trouverais bien une excuse plausible.

-Ou tu pourrais tout simplement leur dire la vérité. Je pense qu'il ne serait pas choqué d'apprendre que leur fille de 20 ans à un petit ami. Et je serais heureux de les rencontrer.

-Oui, je sais. Désolée de te « cacher » mais je ne me sens pas prête à … leur mentir … enfin tu sais.

Il me fit un demi-sourire.

-Oui bien sûr, je comprends … J'attendrais donc !

Je lui souris.

-Bon, il faudrait peut-être que j'y aille ! A tout à l'heure alors !

-A tout ! Me dit-il sur un ton si triste que je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et de l'embrasser.

Je me levai de ses genoux et me remis à courir souriant comme une idiote amoureuse. Sentant son regard amoureux brûler mon dos.

Je rentrais après une heure de jogging toute transpirante. J'enlevai mes écouteurs en franchissant la porte de la maison.

-C'est moi ! Criai-je.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine où se trouvait mes parents. Je lançai à ma mère :

- Maman, je ne mange pas avec vous ce midi, Tristan vient de me proposer de le retrouver en ville à midi.

Je me sentais plutôt fière de mon demi-mensonge : mes parents connaissaient mon meilleur ami, je savais que ça ne les inquiéterait pas et je n'avais au moins pas menti sur le sexe de mon hôte.

Soudain je me rendis compte que mes parents étaient différents de d'habitude. Mes sœurs entrèrent dans la cuisine.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je inquiète.

- Dis-moi ! Tu vas réellement manger avec Tristan ou avec le type que j'ai vu avec toi dans une belle voiture ?

J'écarquillai les yeux. Ma mâchoire se décrocha. Ma mère me regardait d'un air inquiet et mes sœurs riaient dans leurs barbes.

-Attend … comment tu … ?

-Je t'ai suivi !

-Tu m'as suivi ? Non mais je rêve ! Je n'ai plus douze ans papa ! Tu n'as pas à me suivre quand je sors de la maison !

-Je t'avais déjà dit de ne plus aller courir dans ce coin, c'est dangereux ! Tu sais combien de joggeuse se font enlever ? Je voulais juste m'assurer de ta sécurité ! Mais tu avais l'air en pleine forme !

Je rougis. « La honte ! » pensais-je réellement génée.

-Alors c'est qui ce type ? Reprit mon père.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

-Il avait l'air beaucoup plus âgé que toi ! J'espère que ce n'est pas un de tes professeurs ! Me répliqua mon père.

Je riais. S'il savait. L'âge d'Edward n'aurait plus aucun intérêt pour lui.

-Mais ça ne va pas non ? On a à peine quatre ans de différence. Je te rappelle que tu es plus âgé de sept ans par rapport à maman !

-Alors c'est sérieux avec ce garçon ? Me demanda ma mère.

-Oui. C'est très sérieux … D'ailleurs je vais aller le retrouver pour déjeuner que ça vous plaise ou non. En espérant que tu ne me suives pas cette fois. Lançai-je froidement à mon père.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui proposes pas de déjeuner ici ? S'exclama ma mère.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Je regardai mon père. Il semblait surpris par la proposition de ma mère.

Après tout il fallait bien qu'il rencontre mes parents. Au moins se serait fait. J'hésitais une minute :

-Bon d'accord. Je vais lui demander de venir. Mais évite de le tuer papa !

-Je vais essayer de me retenir. Grogna mon père.

Pour dire vrai, j'étais plus inquiète pour mon père que pour mon amoureux.

Je pris mon téléphone et appelai Edward.

-Allo ?

-Changement de programme ! On dîne toujours ensemble mais chez moi.

-Ah bon ? Mais comment ça ? Me répondit-il, surpris.

-Je te raconterai … tu sais où j'habite ou bien …

-T'inquiète je sais.

Il raccrocha. Je l'attendais face à la fenêtre du salon ouvrant sur la rue. Il arriva rapidement. Voir sa voiture devant ma maison me donna une drôle d'impression. Mes sœurs arrivèrent derrière moi. Ma petite sœur, Alicia colla son front contre la vitre et mon aîné regarda au dessus de mon épaule.

-Oh merde ! La bagnole ! S'exclama Alicia.

-Oh le bourge ! Bella tu as bien visé ! S'esclaffa Mélina en me donnant une tape sur les fesses.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, tout en soupirant, nullement surprise par leurs réactions. Mes sœurs étaient plus dépensières et plus avide d'argent que moi. En particulier Mélina. Son idéal masculin était un homme beau, intelligent et riche. C'étaient les seuls critères qu'elle exigeait. Ce qui m'avait toujours agacé. Je lui répétais sans cesse que l'important était d'être heureux et que ce n'était pas l'argent qui rendait heureux. Ironique pour une femme amoureuse d'un riche héritier agent de la CIA.

Tout comme moi, elle adorait la mode. Sauf que la différence entre elle et moi (quand Edward ne m'offrait pas de cadeau qui me faisant rougir) c'est que je me limitais aux magasins moins chers et au lèche vitrine tandis qu'elle ne savait pas refreiner ses envies. D'où ses découverts.

Je me dirigeai dehors. Edward sortit de sa voiture et sourit en me retrouvant.

-Alors tu as changé d'avis finalement ? Me demanda un heureux Edward.

-Euh non pas vraiment. En fait j'avais oublié à quel point mon père était un « papa poule ». Il est toujours angoissé quand je sors courir. Du coup, il m'a suivit et devine sur quoi il est tombé !

-Ouille ! Suis-je sensé m'inquiéter ? Grimaça Edward.

-Non ! C'est moi qui suis sensée m'inquiéter pour mon père ! Répliquai-je.

Il rit et plaça un bras autour de mes épaules. Je pris la main pendu près de mon bras et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte d'entrée.

-Tu sais, il a raison d'être inquiet ! Je voulais justement te le dire, ça craint par là-bas, tu ne devrais vraiment pas y aller toute seule ! S'exclama Edward.

- Je fais très attention ne t'en fait pas! Et puis de toute façon, il n'y a pas d'autre endroit pour courir, on n'a pas tous un tapis de course et une salle de sport de luxe. Et puis, les abonnements au club de sport sont très chers.

Il fronça les sourcils. Nous entrâmes. Ils nous attendaient tous dans le couloir, impatients.

-Maman, papa, les filles, je vous présente Edward.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer.

Il serra chaleureusement la main de ma mère, fit la bise à chacune de mes sœurs et termina par mon père.

-Monsieur Swan.

Je retins ma respiration. J'eus l'agréable surprise de constater que mon père semblait presque avoir oublié le dégoutant spectacle auquel il avait assisté il y a une heure. Ils se serrèrent la main.

-Bonjour Edward. Bienvenu chez nous.

-Merci monsieur.

-Je vais aller prendre une douche. Ca ne te dérange pas de rester seul avec eux ? Dis-je à Edward, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Non pas du tout ! Me rassura-t-il. Il semblait parfaitement à l'aise. Sociable, comme à son habitude.

-D'accord … A tout à l'heure ! Lui dis-je avec un énorme sourire.

-A tout à l'heure ! Répondit-il avec un sourire aussi grand que le mien. Nous hésitâmes, je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser mais il valait mieux s'abstenir. Je montais les marches de l'escalier pour aller prendre une douche.

Enfin sous l'eau, je ne cessai de penser à Edward, seul avec ma famille. De quoi pouvait-il discuter ? J'espérai qu'ils ne fassent pas de remarques désobligeantes, que mon père ne soit pas trop bavard, …

Je m'habillai en vitesse : un legging noir et un t-shirt blanc et large. Je descendis l'escalier tout en coiffant mes cheveux mouillé à m'aide de mes doigts. Soudain, j'entendis des rires, la surprise me gagna. Je suivis le son de la voix d'Edward. Ils étaient au salon, assis dans les deux canapés de cuir beige et regardaient des photos de familles, en particulier de moi.

-Nonnnn ! Tu n'as pas le droit de voir ça ! Dis-je à Edward.

J'essayai de m'emparer des photos mais il m'en empêcha.

-Mais non arrête ! Tu étais super mignonne ! Dit-il en riant.

Je m'assis à côté de lui et enfuis ma tête sur mes genoux.

-Regarde celle là ! Dit-il en s'esclaffant.

Je me relevai. Il me tendit la photo. Je devais avoir six ans, j'avais de la glace au chocolat partout sur la figure. Je riais aux éclats. Il avait raison, j'étais mignonne mais surtout j'étais heureuse. A cette époque, le plus gros problème que je pouvais avoir était que ma mère refusait de m'acheter un lecteur CD. La vie était tellement plus simple. Je souris, nostalgique.

-Oh ! Il faut que j'aille éteindre le four. Ma mère se précipita dans la cuisine et nous appela une dizaine de minutes plus tard pour manger.

Nous nous installâmes autour de la table. Edward s'installa entre Mélina et moi. Ma mère s'assit à mon côté. Alicia et mon père se mirent face à moi.

-Je suis désolée Edward, je ne pensais pas avoir un invité alors j'ai cuisiné ça vite fait …

-Oh mais ça à l'air très bon ! La rassura mon amoureux.

Ma mère était une très bonne cuisinière. Elle savait tout faire, un don hérité de ma grand-mère et qu'elle m'avait retransmis. Edward adorait que je lui fasse de bons petits plats et de bons gâteaux quand nous ne dinions pas dans de luxueux restaurants. Les repas du dimanche en famille m'avaient réellement manqués, j'aimai nos discutions, nos éclats de rire, les souvenirs partagés, j'étais heureuse de partager ça avec Edward.

Ma mère nous servit du bœuf bourguignon avec un gratin de brocolis. C'était succulent.

-C'est excellant madame Swan.

Ma mère le remercia chaleureusement.

-Alors Edward, où est-ce que tu étudies ? Demanda mon père. Sa question ne me surpris pas. Mon père était obsédé par les études. Lui-même avait passé sa vie sur les bancs de la fac pour y décrocher deux doctorats en sciences et, au final, il avait été employé puis licencié et vice versa, tout au long de sa vie causant notre faillite financière. Une dure réalité qui m'avait presque fait appréhender les études.

-J'étudies à la fac de droit, comme Bella mais en troisième année.

Nous nous sourîmes.

-Et que font tes parents dans la vie ? Poursuivit mon père, trop insistant.

-Bon papa c'est bon ! Ca suffit l'interrogatoire ! Intervins-je, sentant l'image de la voiture trotter dans son esprit.

-J'essaye juste de faire la conversation ! Réplica mon père.

-Ca ne me dérange pas, -me rassura Edward-, mon père est chirurgien et ma mère s'occupe de mes frères et sœurs et de la maison.

-Tu as beaucoup de frère et sœur ? Demanda Alicia.

-Oui, j'ai deux frères Nathanael et Emmett et deux sœurs Alice et Kaylee. D'ailleurs Kaylee à ton âge. Ma sœur et lui se sourirent.

-Ah c'est cool !

Mes sœurs avaient toujours été plus sociables que moi mais Alicia coiffait Mélina au poteau. Elle était très sociable et avait de nombreux amis et petits-amis. Elle n'était pas timide, n'avait aucune crainte face au ridicule et était très à l'aise avec Edward malgré son côté intimidant. Mélina, elle, semblait plus gênée. J'appréciai le naturel d'Alicia.

-Oui, tu l'apprécierais, elle est vraiment super. Lâchai-je sans vraiment réfléchir.

-Comment ça ? Tu la connais ? Demanda mon père sur un ton accusateur.

Edward et moi nous regardâmes. Son regard semblant vouloir dire « Tu as fait une gaffe » et le mien « Au secours ! ».

-Euh oui … Répondis-je, hésitante.

-Mais ça fait combien de temps que vous sortez ensemble ? Demanda mon père.

-Plusieurs mois, presque un an à vrai dire. Répondis-je, hésitante.

-Et tu comptais nous le dire quand ?! La veille de votre mariage ? Me gronda mon père.

-Et nous alors ? Nous sommes tes sœurs, pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? Me demanda Mélina.

Je mourus d'envie de leur répondre « Parce qu'il est agent secret, que je ne dois surtout pas vous en aviser et aussi que je redoutais d'avoir à vous mentir. », mais il fallait s'abstenir.

-C'est ma vie privée, rien ne m'obligeai à vous en faire part.

-Et comment se fait-il que tu veilles bien rencontrer sa famille et pas le ramener ici ? Tu as honte de nous ?

Mon père semblait touché cette fois. Le creux qu'il existait entre nos différentes classes sociales n'était facile pour personne. J'eus de la peine pour lui. Surtout qu'il était complètement à côté de la plaque.

-Mais non, pas du tout. Demandai-je.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez monsieur. Si Bella a rencontré ma famille c'était un cours de circonstance, ce n'était vraiment pas prévu. Mais l'important c'est que nous nous soyons rencontré. Intervint Edward.

Mon père hésita une minute et repris :

-Au fait, tu es de quelles origines et de quelle confession ?

Ma mère, mes sœurs et moi nous mîmes à rire. Mon père avait une autre obsession : la religion. Et le problème c'est qu'ils détestaient les juifs. Il n'était pas antisémites et était, comme tous le monde, touché par les épisodes de la guerre froide mais ils les trouvaient trop calculateurs et communautaires.

-Je suis américains, australien et français et je suis de religion juive monsieur.

Mon père grimaça, comme dégouté. Mélina eut un fou rire. Je me pinçais les lèvres.

-Ah bon, d'accord ! Répondit mon père, décomposé.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda mon amoureux, surpris par nos réactions.

-Rien rien ! Dis-je en me reprenant.

- Les filles ! Les rappelai-je à l'ordre. Elles essayèrent de s'arrêter.

-En tout cas vous avez une belle voiture. Intervint ma mère, pour changer de sujet. Mais se n'était pas forcément mieux. Elle me regarda et me sourit. Sous entendu de cette remarque : « Ma fille, tu feras un bon mariage.». Evidemment, pour une femme qui s'était marié avec un homme qui courait partout pour trouver de l'argent, c'était rassurant de savoir que sa fille n'aurait pas les mêmes difficultés. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

Edward la remercia.

-Elle a l'air agréable à rouler. Fit remarquer mon père. Ca ne me surprit pas. Il avait toujours roulé avec des voitures étant bonnes pour la casses alors il ne fut pas étonnant qu'ils soient sous le charme de ce luxueux modèle.

-Si vous voulez on peut aller faire un tour tout à l'heure. Je vous laisserai rouler.

Les yeux de mon père s'illuminèrent.

-Euh … oui. Pourquoi pas ?!

-Euh peut-être parce que tu roules comme un dingue ?! Non franchement tu ne l'as jamais vu conduire ! Je ne lui prêterai même pas une voiture pour enfant. S'exclama Mélina, déjà plus à l'aise.

-Je serais là ! Au pire j'ai le frein à main. Répondit-il en riant avec mes sœurs.

-Tiens tiens ! Ca me rappelle la conduite accompagné ça ! On a de bonnes histoires sur ce sujet ! Répliqua Alicia en riant.

-En fait, on a toutes fait la conduite accompagné avec lui. Alicia est en plein dedans. Et papa était terriblement angoissé à chaque fois qu'on prenait le volant. Lui expliquai-je.

-N'importe quoi, ce n'est pas vrai ! Niait mon père.

-Euh si ! En plus tu n'es pas un très bon prof ! On a toutes loupé le permis la première fois, ce n'est pas par hasard ! Répliquai-je ironiquement.

Mes sœurs lui contèrent des histoires drôles sur notre famille, il leur raconta les années qu'ils avaient passées aux Etats-Unis et nous passâmes un moment agréable. Le repas prit un moment à se finir, il se transforma en café puis en gouter.

Mon père était très bavard comme à son habitude, assis sur le canapé du salon, ils parlèrent de politique, de maths (la grande passion de mon père), des études, … Cependant, ses sujets de conversations ne semblaient pas agacer Edward. Ils avaient même l'air de bien s'entendre. Ils firent la ballade en voiture promise à mon père, accompagnés d'Alicia. Pendant ce temps, j'eus droit à une petite conversation mère/fille/sœur devant un thé.

-Il me plaît bien ce garçon.

-Tant mieux maman. Répondis-je nonchalamment.

-Il a l'air vraiment friqué. Fit remarquer ma sœur.

-Ah oui ! Non mais tu as vu sa montre. Et je comprends mieux d'où viennent ces fameux vêtements et bijoux luxueux Bella.

-C'est clair ! A un moment j'ai même cru que tu te prostituais ! Demanda Mélina.

-Non mais ça va oui ? Demandai-je, choquée.

-Et c'est un très très bel homme ! Fit remarquer ma mère.

-Il est trop beau ! En tout cas tu as de la chance ! Répondit Mélina, envieuse.

J'eus de la peine pour elle. La jalousie était un autre problème que j'avais redouté avant de présenter Edward à ma famille. Mélina se sentait très seule et elle vivait très mal sont célibat. Elle était persuadée que seul un homme serait capable de la rendre heureuse et j'imaginai à quel point ça pouvait être dure de voir ses petites sœurs heureuses en amour en étant dans sa situation. J'avais vraiment eu peur de trouver quelqu'un et qu'elle soit trop envieuse, je supportais mal la concurrence qui régnait entre nous. Cependant je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vivre pour lui faire plaisir. Je mis une main sur son épaule.

-T'inquiète pas ! Tu trouveras aussi ta moitié, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Elle me sourit tristement.

Mon père, Alicia et Edward revinrent deux heures plus tard. Il était déjà tard donc Edward me proposa de nous ramener à Strasbourg, ma grande sœur et moi. Ma mère emballa trois parts de tartes : une pour Mélina, une pour Edward et une pour moi et le salua. J'évitais de lui dire que nous habitions ensemble. Nous avions même établit tout un stratagème pour que mes parents ne s'en rendent pas compte.

Cette fois, ma mère lui fit la bise. Il fit une bise à ma petite sœur et serra chaleureusement la main de mon père. Il sortit et m'attendit dans sa voiture.

-Alors, verdict ? Demandai-je à mon père, la gorge serrée.

-Et bien … je l'aime bien. Il est intéressant, intelligent et il a l'air de t'aimer sincèrement. Certes il est juif mais je trouve que ça ne se voit pas trop !

Je ris :

-OK, je suis contente qu'il te plaise. Allez à la prochaine.

J'embrassai mon père sur la joue, ma petite sœur et ma mère et allai m'assoir à côté d'Edward.

Il démarra. Il posa une main sur ma cuisse et discuta longuement avec ma sœur, assise sur le siège du milieu de la banquette arrière. Ils parlèrent des études, de restaurant, de boîte de nuit de Strasbourg … Une heure et demie plus tard, il déposa ma sœur devant son appartement et nous ramena chez nous.

-Alors ? Demandai-je, impatiente.

-J'aime bien ta famille, ils sont drôles, gentils et ton père est très intéressant, on a bien discuté.

-Il n'était pas très agréable au début.

-C'est normal ! Moi aussi si j'avais vu ma fille … comme ça avec un garçon, je n'aurais pas été très content ! S'esclaffa-t-il.

-Il est super bavard, j'espère qu'il ne pas embêté.

-Non, pas du tout. Il est très cultivé, on a parlé de beaucoup de chose. C'était bien !

Je me rendis compte à quelle point la situation devenait officielle. Cela faisait un bon moment que je sortais avec Edward, j'habitais presque chez lui, désormais il connaissait ma famille, … Quand arriverai la prochaine étape ?


End file.
